


Гений судьбы

by svetonius



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetonius/pseuds/svetonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как остатки армии Спартака ушли в Альпы. Агрон и Назир нашли временное пристанище в хижине пастуха и думают о том, что делать дальше. Только вот будущее они видят по-разному…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гений судьбы

ГЕНИЙ СУДЬБЫ

(Повесть в трёх главах, в основе которой рукописи, найденные на развалинах дома в Агридженто в 1938 году и переведённые магистром археологии Джоанной Тейлор).

1\. Назир.

Уже почти стемнело, а я продолжал сидеть на пороге хижины, всматриваясь в лиловые сумерки, постепенно размывающие очертания дальних вершин. Дни ещё стояли жаркие, но по вечерам поднимался прохладный ветер, предвестник приближающейся зимы. Здесь, в горах, ветры налетали неожиданно и словно отовсюду. Задремлешь на пастбище в высокой, тёплой от солнца траве – и вдруг просыпаешься от зловещего завывания, похожего на отдалённые звуки римских труб. В ужасе вскакиваешь и видишь, как гнутся к земле травы и низкие кривые деревца на холмах – как будто чуют поступь огромной армии, готовой сокрушить всё на своём пути. Солдат проклятого непобедимого Рима. Мне казалось, здешние духи не любят нас, беглецов, восставших против римских владык и теперь спасающихся от их мести. Прошло много дней с тех пор, как нам удалось укрыться в горах, но ни один из этих дней я не чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.  
Кутаясь в шерстяной плащ, я смотрел, как один за другим гаснут огненные сполохи заката в роще на холме. Догорают, осыпаясь чёрным пеплом теней к подножию деревьев, где наверняка превращаются в демонов ночи. Каждый раз на закате мне кажется, будто я вижу отсюда силуэты чудовищ, которые медленно выходят из тёмных зарослей и крадутся по тропе.  
Вскоре тьма поглотила её. Чудовища затаились в окутанной мраком роще, и если на тропе окажется путник, его не увидишь, пока он не спустится с холма.  
Не думал, что когда-нибудь снова превращусь в мальчишку, который боится теней. Мертвецов, что не обрели покоя и ночами являются живым. В Риме их называют лемурами. Как их называли у меня на родине, я не помнил. Мне говорили, что злые демоны приходят за непослушными детьми и отнимают их у родителей. Когда меня отняли у родителей, я сперва считал, что это случилось по моей вине. Я пытался объяснить железным демонам со сверкающими гребнями над головами, что обещаю впредь вести себя хорошо, только пусть они вернут меня домой. Я хочу к отцу, матери и брату. Один из «демонов» ответил мне. Похоже, он единственный из солдат, захвативших наш посёлок, худо-бедно изъяснялся на нашем языке. Он сказал, что мои близкие мертвы и больше я к ним не вернусь. Они могли бы остаться в живых, если бы покорились, но они вздумали сопротивляться и теперь мертвы. Поэтому, если я хочу уцелеть, лучше бы мне вести себя спокойно.  
Дальнейшее походило на один из тех снов, что снятся во время болезни. Всё вокруг превратилось в разноцветный хаос, из которого периодически выплывали какие-то лица, предметы, изредка мутные картинки мира за пределами пыльного серого полога, когда его отодвигала чья-то робкая рука. Ощущения были яснее картин. Долгая, выматывающая тряска в душной повозке, глиняная миска, из которой я послушно ел что-то вязкое и безвкусное, чувство жажды. Воды давали мало, но я боялся попросить ещё. Я старался вести себя смирно, надеясь, что демоны всё же не утащат меня в подземный мир. Детей часто стращают, но далеко не все угрозы взрослых исполняются. Чужой мир, который меня сейчас окружал, становясь всё яснее и чётче, иногда был красив, но в этой красоте таилось нечто пугающее. Поэтому, оказавшись в странном месте, где вокруг прозрачного водоёма стояли совершенно неподвижные белые люди, я решил, что всё-таки попал в царство мёртвых. Ведь только мёртвые могут быть так бледны и совершенно неподвижны.  
Разумеется, вскоре я понял, что это статуи. Их было много и в городском доме, и на вилле моего господина. Почти вся моя последующая жизнь прошла на вилле: сперва потому что я помогал там рабу-садовнику, в дальнейшем – потому что мой хозяин, сделавший меня своим личным рабом, предпочитал жить за городом. Эта роскошная вилла надолго стала моим домом, где я не только освоил язык римлян, но и научился многому другому – ухаживать за телом и волосами, разбираться в благовониях и причудах римской моды. Господин хотел, чтобы его рабы прислуживали гостям в красивых одеждах. Что же касалось меня, то я всегда должен был быть опрятен и хорошо одет. Мне и самому это нравилось. Одним из моих немногочисленных и смутных воспоминаний о родных краях было ощущение липкого от пота тела. Желание окунуться в воду, которой постоянно не хватало. Для питья хватало, но вот чтобы вымыться – далеко не всегда. Жара, запах сухой глины, твёрдая сухая земля под ногами, почти всегда горячая и остывающая лишь с наступлением темноты, о которой возвещал огненный диск в вышине. Казалось, он спалит весь мир, если спустится ещё чуть ниже, но когда он опускался на крыши домов, пламя гасло и покидало истомлённые зноем узкие улицы…  
Здесь, на загородной вилле, никогда не было недостатка в воде. Я любил купаться и делал это при каждом удобном случае. Я не выполнял никакой тяжёлой работы, мне не приходилось терпеть побои, я всегда был сыт. Иногда, проходя по саду, коридорам и крытым портикам виллы, я мысленно представлял себя хозяином всего этого. Пока из-за поворота, из-за колонны или из зарослей не выплывал насмешливо-бесстрастный лик какого-нибудь мраморного божества, напоминая мне, кто я здесь. Сирийский мальчишка, у которого демоны смерти отняли близких, а потом забрали его в свой обманчиво-красивый мир, где его на каждом шагу стерегут окаменевшие мертвецы. У меня вошло в привычку перешагивать через их тени. Я боялся наступить на них, ибо они были тут подлинными хозяевами и в любой момент могли вернуть этому миру его истинный облик, превратив его в жуткую обитель теней.  
Мои страхи усугубил разговор, который однажды вели в моём присутствии хозяин и его гость, молодящийся красавец с напомаженными кудряшками вокруг мучнисто-бледного, дряблого лица. От него так несло благовониями, что меня чуть не затошнило, пока я прислуживал за столом. В саду я уже тогда не работал и выполнял всякие мелкие поручения по дому. Хозяин и его гость рассуждали о древнем мудреце по имени Платон, полагавшем, что мир, в котором мы сейчас находимся, – это мир теней. То есть рассуждал-то в основном гость, а хозяин вежливо слушал. Философией он не интересовался. Возможно, меня бы это не напугало, если бы я слышал весь разговор, от начала до конца. Позже, роясь в хозяйской библиотеке, я нашёл тот диалог Платона1 и приблизительно понял, что он имел в виду, а тогда слова великого мудреца подтвердили мои детские страхи.  
Кстати, именно тот гость впервые обратил внимание на мою «смазливую мордашку» и сказал, что у меня смышлёный взгляд. Рабы потом говорили, что он хотел меня купить и предлагал хорошую цену, но хозяин отказался. Он велел Публию обучить меня чтению и письму. Попавший в долговое рабство римлянин Публий был грамотным. Он много лет был доверенным рабом хозяина и писал за него письма – сам хозяин не мог из-за двух покалеченных пальцев на правой руке. Публий служил господину, пока у него не началась странная болезнь, от которой всё больше и больше тряслись руки. Все видели, что ему всё труднее прислуживать господину, не вызывая его недовольство. Так, в двенадцать лет я стал личным рабом хозяина. Публия он отправил в свой городской дом служить привратником, где тот вскоре умер.  
С годами мои детские страхи отступили, но они нет-нет да возвращались. Вот и теперь, в свои двадцать один, пройдя со Спартаком долгий путь побед и поражений, я опять превратился в мальчишку, которому по ночам хотелось покрепче прижаться к старшему брату. Я думал, что забыл его лицо, но недавно вспомнил. Я теперь постоянно видел лица тех, кого потерял. А иногда передо мной вставали другие лица – тех, кто покинул этот мир по моей воле, от моего меча и копья. По ночам эти тени подбирались совсем близко. Они следили за нами. Они знали, как я боюсь снова его потерять. И они не успокоятся, пока не разлучат нас. Возможно, они уже своего добились, эти мстительные тени.  
Зачем он взял часть наших сбережений? Трофеев, которые мы хранили, пока толком не решив, что с ними делать. Он взял немного, и это меня особенно пугало. Если он действительно решил оставить нас, то должен был рассудить, что троим надо больше, чем одному. Справедливость была такой же неотъемлемой частью его натуры, как прямота, искренность и отвага.  
Неужели он всё-таки решил присоединиться к одному из отрядов на юге? Я больше не хотел воевать. Война для меня закончилась вместе со смертью нашего вождя, но были те, кто продолжал борьбу, собираясь в небольшие группы и скрываясь в лесах. Я устал от этой бесконечной бойни. Я хотел лишь покоя и возможности быть рядом с ним. С моим Агроном. Домик, доставшийся нам от старого пастуха, стоял на отшибе, далеко от галльских селений и больших троп, в маленькой долине, окружённой невысокими, но крутыми горами. Пройти сюда можно лишь по тоннелю в пещере, вход в которую с той стороны скрыт среди зарослей. Мы нашли его случайно. Агрон уверял меня, что римлян поблизости нет и быть не может. Если они даже до сих пор рыщут в поисках оставшихся в живых повстанцев, то далеко отсюда, в предгорьях. И уж точно не станут из-за нас переправляться через Пад. Мы успели до разлива реки, а они нет. Летом было столько дождей, что она едва ли обмелела, а теперь дожди начинаются снова. Сколько он меня ни успокаивал, мой страх не проходил. Агрон чувствовал это, хотя я перестал говорить о своих опасениях, и его это явно раздражало. В последнее время мы почти не разговаривали. До позавчерашнего дня, когда я сорвался и наговорил столько, что, возможно, буду сожалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Разумеется, мы не планировали провести здесь всю жизнь. Мы бы уже давно двинулись дальше, если бы меня и детей не одолевали хвори. Да и раны Агрона заживали не так быстро, как нам бы хотелось.  
Я заболел, едва мы перешли роковую черту, отделявшую нас от ненавистной республики, рабства и войны. Сперва думал, что это пустяк и я приду в себя, отоспавшись во время стоянки в ущелье. Запасов ещё хватало, к тому же мужчины ходили на охоту. Однако мне становилось всё хуже и хуже. Как я ни бодрился, Агрон не мог этого не заметить.  
Старик, на лачугу которого нам посчастливилось набрести, ждал своего смертного часа. Он уже давно здесь жил, один из тех многочисленных римлян, что ненавидели Рим не меньше, чем мы. Он напомнил нам о том старом мудром римлянине, которого мы встретили, когда наш отряд нашёл укрытие в заброшенном храме на склоне Везувия. Это было в начале войны. В начале пути, который через три года привёл жалкие остатки нашего войска сюда, к ветхому жилищу старого сатира. Или какого-то другого божества, древнего, как мир. Это пастух был таким старым, что, казалось, его высохшая плоть давно уже мертва, но душа почему-то задержалась здесь и теперь смотрела на нас пронзительно-светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами. Глаза божества, взирающие на мир сквозь жутковатую маску, какие надевают во время Сатурналий1. Недаром считалось, что боги могут являться на праздники и веселиться вместе со смертными, скрываясь под масками.  
Как врачеватель этот старик был, наверное, искусней самого Эскулапа. Осмотрев меня, он велел нашим спутникам поискать на берегу ближайшей реки какие-то травы, а когда их принесли, сделал отвар.  
– Не умирай, юноша, – тихо сказал он, глядя при этом не на меня, а на Агрона, разбирающего вещевой мешок. – Иначе некому будет его спасти.  
В тот вечер, перед тем, как уснуть, я слышал его разговор с Агроном.  
– Сердце льва так же уязвимо, как и любое другое сердце, – промолвил старик, коснувшись шрама на груди моего возлюбленного.  
Ещё задолго до нашей встречи судьба отвела вражеский клинок от его сердца, и сталь вонзилась выше.  
– Это старый шрам, отец, – усмехнулся Агрон. – Он давно уже зажил.  
– Второй такой удар попадёт в цель, – продолжал старик, не слушая его. – Но ты можешь предотвратить это.  
– У воина с покалеченными руками немного шансов отразить удар. Теперь я лишь тень того, кем был.  
– Ты гораздо больше, чем тот, кем себя считаешь. Не гонись за тенью своего прошлого, иначе потеряешь будущее. Потому что второй такой удар тебя убьёт. А руки… Я покажу, как сделать мазь, чтобы исцелить их. Всё, что нужно, найдёте в этой долине.  
Старик сам предложил кому-нибудь из нас остаться в его доме насовсем – хоть будет кому позаботиться о его козах. Бедняги не виноваты, что их хозяину пора спуститься с этих гор в подземные чертоги Плутона. Он умер на четвёртый день нашего знакомства. Мне было так худо, что я уже гадал, как скоро я последую за стариком. И согласится ли его бог принять меня в своих чертогах. Если там вообще есть какой-то бог. Скорее всего, меня там ждут те, что пали от моего меча и копья. Те, чьи обескровленные трупы я посыпал солью в Синуэссе, чтобы потом мы могли использовать их для защиты города. Ещё хуже были воспоминания о тысяче замерзших высоко в горах, куда мы ушли, спасаясь от армии Красса. Иссиня-бледные, припорошённые снегом мертвецы у погасших костров. Мужчины, женщины и дети, которых мы, спасая от римлян, не смогли спасти от ледяной бури. Тысячи замёрзших трупов. Мы завалили ими ров, чтобы перейти его, когда бежали с этих заснеженных гор в леса. Там было легче, по крайней мере, не стыла от холода в жилах кровь, но смерть продолжала дышать нам в спину своим ледяным дыханием…  
Тысячи мёртвых – друзей и врагов, которых мы все эти три года оставляли за собой, казалось, теперь шли за нами, постепенно нагоняя. По ночам я вскакивал, пытаясь уловить отдалённый топот множества ног. Хотя и знал, как это глупо. Они же сейчас тени и движутся бесшумно. Легко и бесшумно они настигают нас…  
Во время болезни это стало навязчивым кошмаром, а болел я долго. Нам повезло, что мы наткнулись на лачугу этого пастуха. Домишко был совсем маленький, а поскольку идти дальше я просто не мог, решили, что тут останемся мы с Агроном. Тиберий и Флавия пожелали остаться с нами. С тех пор, как мы покинули пределы республики, эти дети ходили за мной, словно два отбившихся от стада козлёнка. Сперва они побаивались Агрона, чувствуя, что раздражают его. Со временем он к ним привык. Тиберий, слишком рослый и сильный для своих десяти лет, ходил с ним на охоту. Флавия помогала мне по хозяйству, а с тех пор, как я занемог, стала просто незаменима. Дети спали в нашей палатке, в углу, который сами себе отгородили. Теперь они отгородили себе угол в единственной комнате пастушьего домика.  
Красивый светловолосый Тиберий был чистокровным римлянином, ещё в раннем детстве проданным в рабство за долги, а, поскольку его родители умерли, так и не выплатив долг, ему пришлось бы остаться рабом до конца своих дней. Худенькая, глазастая Флавия родилась и прожила все свои десять лет в богатом римском доме. Она была дочерью господина и рабыни-сирийки, почти моя соплеменница. Ей, как и мне же, посчастливилось научиться грамоте – хозяйская прихоть. Она так же хорошо, как и я, говорила и писала на языке ненавистных римлян. Так же, как и я, при каждой возможности пробиралась в хозяйскую библиотеку. Проклятые римляне создали много прекрасного, и, наверное, только боги знали, почему эти люди, строя такие храмы, украшая их такими чудесными изваяниями и сочиняя такие стихи, способны проявлять такую жестокость к тем, кто не относился к их избранному племени детей волчицы. А зачастую и к своим собственным соплеменникам.  
Наши с Флавией судьбы были похожи. Мы с первого взгляда прониклись друг к другу симпатией. Агрон как-то пошутил, что я нашёл себе младшую сестру. На что я ответил, что, возможно, в лице Тиберия и он нашёл младшего брата. Мальчишка смотрел на него, как на бога, и старался во всём ему подражать. Агрон тогда нахмурился и ничего не сказал. Вряд ли он был готов назвать братом юного римлянина. По иронии судьбы, мальчик носил имя Тиберий. Моё римское имя, которое совершенно мне не подходило, но на которое я так долго отзывался.  
Отец Флавии никогда не вёл себя с ней, как отец, но он был добр к ней и к её матери. Вроде бы, он даже собирался дать им вольную, но его неожиданная смерть лишила их надежды на свободу. Вслед за ним умерла и мать Флавии. Как говорили рабы, хозяйка извела её своей ненавистью, а, возможно, даже отравила. Девочку госпожа собиралась продать на рудники и сделала бы это, если бы наш отряд не захватил её виллу, освободив всех рабов.  
Мне в доме хозяина тоже жилось неплохо. До сих пор помню, как растерялся, когда меня выдернули из привычной, вполне благополучной жизни. И как ненавидел тех, кто это сделал. Пока не полюбил одного из них и не понял, что готов идти за ним куда угодно.  
Но теперь я не мог идти дальше. Мы остались в убогой лачуге пастуха, простившись с друзьями и пообещав нагнать их, если они устроятся в долине, найдя там селение бойев1.  
Сам не знаю, что за хворь на меня напала и никак не хотела отпускать. Что сказалось больше – двухдневный ливень с холодным ветром, заставший нас у переправы через реку, открывшаяся рана на левом бедре или усталость, которой я так долго не поддавался. Которой мы все не замечали, месяцами отступая с боями к Альпам. И только когда вся эта ярость, кровь, звон оружия, плач и вопли остались позади, как и могила нашего вождя, она нагнала нас – усталость. А вместе с ней чувство изматывающей пустоты. Как будто, пройдя этот страшный и долгий путь, мы так никуда и не пришли. Мы думали, что будем радоваться свободе, но она оказалась началом другого пути, совершенно незнакомого и непривычного. Мы привыкли за неё сражаться, но мы не привыкли к ней самой. К жизни, которую надо было строить на пустом месте, с душой, опустошённой потерями и усталостью. Мы отвоевали для себя право на жизнь, строить которую у одних не было сил, а у других и желания. Думаю, именно поэтому многие захотели вернуться на дорогу войны – давно уже проигранной, но так их и не отпустившей.  
После ухода наших и смерти пастуха я несколько дней то метался в лихорадке, то забывался сном, похожим на смерть. Словно проваливался в чёрную яму, где меня со всех сторон окружали те, кто больше никогда не увидит свет. Я слышал их голоса. Глухой многоголосый хор, похожий на шёпот ночной рощи. Иногда из тьмы выплывали знакомые лица. И чаще всего то, тёмное, едва различимое в темноте. Один из тех, кого я убил, но только не мечом, а по-другому. Его погубила любовь ко мне. Зачем я дал ему надежду? Я должен был прогнать его сразу – ради него самого, ради себя, ради Агрона. Проклятое тщеславие, нежелание расстаться с зеркалом, в котором можно любоваться на себя, ничего не давая взамен… Нет, дело было не только в этом. Предательство, которое я не сразу осознал, но не мог себе простить, убивало меня хуже всяких ран и лихорадки. Мне казалось, теперь он со мной навсегда – мой тёмный двойник. Тень из преисподней. Демон из моего детства, настигший меня наконец, потому что я вскормил его, одев эту тень плотью.  
Однажды, вынырнув из тьмы, я увидел, что Агрон рыдает, уткнувшись в изножье моей постели. Тихо, почти бесшумно, видимо, боясь разбудить Тиберия и Флавию, стыдясь перед детьми своих слёз. Позже я понял, что они всё же проснулись и слышали. Уж не знаю, сколько раз им приходилось притворяться, будто они нас не слышат, пока мы не поселились в доме, где комнат было больше одной.  
Я нашёл в себе силы приподняться и коснулся его спины, вздрагивающей от рыданий. Я нашёл в себе силы подняться из этой тьмы, которая едва не затянула, не поглотила меня. Я не мог оставить его, предать его снова. Один раз я уже сделал это, позволив ему уйти. Сам я от него уйти не смогу.  
А теперь ушёл он. После очередной нашей ссоры, которые вспыхивали всё чаще и чаще. Флавия говорила, что он, скорее всего, пошёл на охоту.  
– Ну а зачем на охоте золото?  
– Так в долине же посёлок, – не растерялась девочка. – Можно что-нибудь выменять или купить. Он ведь уже не раз оставался там ночевать, если не успевал вернуться дотемна.  
Флавия как всегда старалась меня успокоить. А Тиберий дулся в углу, пытаясь починить свой лук. Сердился на Агрона за то, что тот не взял его с собой на охоту, сердился на меня за то, что Агрон ушёл после ссоры со мной, а значит, из-за меня…  
Боги, хоть бы он действительно ушёл на охоту! Хоть бы всё было так, как говорит Флавия. Только вот я в это не верил.  
Из трофеев он прихватил и браслет Каста. Не пойму, как он вообще оказался среди наших вещей. Простой бронзовый браслет с изображением глаза. Много ли за него выручишь? Зачем он забрал эту безделушку? Мне назло? Какой в этом смысл? Неужели он и впрямь считает, что эта вещица дорога мне как память о Касте? Мне жаль Каста, воспоминания о нём не вызывают у меня ничего, кроме раскаяния, и оставшаяся после него безделушка, непонятно почему оказавшаяся среди наших вещей, ничего для меня не значила. Из-за чего бы я расстроился, так это если бы потерял что-нибудь из подарков Агрона. Например, кинжал с волчьей мордой на рукояти. Или маленький медальон с буквами «АN», окружёнными язычками пламени. Или серебряный браслет в виде змеи с агатовыми глазами. Не самые дорогие из его подарков, но имеющие для нас с ним особое значение, ибо они напоминали о самых счастливых или самых непростых моментах нашего совместного пути. Неужели он оборвётся тут, в этой горной долине? Исчезнет во мраке, как сейчас исчезла тропа в роще на холме…  
Тьма поглотила её, а вместе с ней и надежду, что он сегодня вернётся. Да вернётся ли он вообще? Какой демон дёрнул меня за язык сказать всё то, что я ему сказал два дня назад? Тот самый, который теперь всегда рядом. Всегда между нами. Мой тёмный двойник, демон предательства, гений несчастной любви. Да и возможна ли в этом мире счастливая любовь? Лишь на мгновения – между битвами, смертями и болью. А насладиться ею можно только там, за чертой, где Сура назовёт нашего вождя его настоящим именем – тем, которое мы так и не узнали. Именем, предназначенным лишь для уст любимой.  
Я часто вспоминал, как Агрон впервые произнёс моё имя, данное мне моими родителями. Я забыл их. Из родных я помнил лишь брата. Очень смутно – не образ, а скорее ощущение чьей-то постоянной близости и хрупкой, иллюзорной защиты, которую дети придумывают, боязливо прижимаясь друг к другу тёмными ночами. И помнил имя, которым он называл меня в той, другой, забытой, как будто бы не моей, жизни. Та жизнь не могла вернуться, но вернулось нечто большее. Свобода, дающая нам право выбора. Право любить, не боясь, что кто-то отнимет у тебя твою любовь, как её отняли у Спартака. Я не помнил, что такое свобода, но я впервые ощутил её вкус, глядя на губы моего избранника, произносящие моё имя. Вкус самих его губ я узнал чуть позже, но в тот момент я понял – теперь начинается моя настоящая жизнь. Всё, что было до встречи с ним, лишь казалось настоящим.  
А ведь поначалу я так его боялся. Его и Крикса. Спартака, которого я пытался убить, я не боялся. Знал, что он не будет мне мстить, что я для него лишь глупый мальчишка, а вот его настоящих врагов возмездие не минует. Спартак всегда был выше обид и прочей дребедени, из-за которой большинство готовы друг другу глотки перегрызть. Он вообще был выше. Всех. Как та дальняя вершина на западе, что вздымается над другими. Теперь она скрылась во тьме, но я мог мысленно представить её, как иногда представлял себе лицо Спартака. Думаю, он не хуже Ганника знал, что победа в нашей войне невозможна, но напрасной он эту войну не считал. На его могиле Агрон сказал: имя Спартака и то, что он сделал, будут помнить даже тогда, когда проклятый Рим исчезнет с лица земли. Уверен, что он прав, но жизнь – это не только война, даже для воина, и я хотел, чтобы Агрон это понял.  
Агрон… Его я тогда, в первые дни своей жизни в отряде, боялся больше всех. Даже больше шумного, вспыльчивого Крикса. От таких, как он, знаешь, чего ждать. А этот громила-германец с красивым непроницаемым лицом настораживал меня своей ледяной невозмутимостью. Я понятия не имел, что за ней кроется, и ёжился, чувствуя на себе холодный взгляд светло-зелёных глаз, следивших за мной буквально повсюду. Я уже видел людей из его краёв и немного знал этот северный нрав. Спокойствие, которое может длиться долго, но когда оно заканчивается, разражается буря, сметающая всё на своём пути. Он не часто повышал голос, но если ему доводилось на кого-то гаркнуть, то эхо разносилось по всей вилле и многие поневоле втягивали голову в плечи. Однажды, уже пару лет спустя, когда он был в ярости, я пошутил, что от его крика сорвёт палатку, и он усмирил свой гнев. Тогда уже и я, и все остальные знали: только я могу укротить сидящего в нём зверя. А поначалу…  
Он казался мне самым безжалостным из людей Спартака. Он не поднимал по каждому поводу шум, как Крикс, но, заметив разгильдяйство и вороватость, становился жёстким. Даже жестоким. Говорили, что на него сильно подействовала смерть младшего брата. С тех пор он ещё больше ненавидит римлян. И уж точно ненавидит их прихвостней. Я представлял себе, как он должен относиться ко мне. В его глазах я был именно римским прихвостнем – любимчиком своего господина, пытавшимся убить Спартака. Один неверный шаг – и он проткнёт меня, как жука. Вот сделаю неверный выпад на тренировке – и он решит, что я снова пытаюсь заколоть их вождя.  
Как назло, моей подготовкой занимался в основном сам Спартак. Он хвалил меня, но я бы показывал куда лучшие результаты, если бы не этот зоркий стальной взгляд, постоянно следивший за мной. Взгляд, от которого мои руки немели, словно от холодного ветра, а ноги начинали заплетаться, как у пьяного. Я не сразу понял, что причиной моего смятения был не только страх…  
А однажды я случайно подслушал их со Спартаком разговор.  
– Может, не стоит так тыкать его мечом в спину, – сказал Агрон. – Этого сирийского мальчишку.  
– Так меч же деревянный, – засмеялся Спартак. – Я слегка колю им новичков, когда открываются…  
– Ему ты уже всю спину исцарапал.  
– Может, сам хочешь его тренировать? – Спартак снова рассмеялся. – Боюсь, одними царапинами на спине тут не обойдётся.  
До сих пор не знаю, был ли в этой шутке и негромком смехе Спартака намёк? Он многое знал наперёд и зачастую видел то, что для других скрыто пеленой иллюзий, страхов, самообмана. Возможно, тогда он уже знал о нас то, о чём мы не думали… Или, скорее, отгоняли эти мысли прочь.  
Я был смущён и озадачен. Этот рослый германец с красивым лицом, жёстким и неподвижным, словно у мраморной статуи, беспокоится из-за царапин на моей спине? Так оно всегда и было – мои пустяковые раны волновали его гораздо больше его собственных, даже самых серьёзных…  
После этого случая я позволял себе смотреть на него чаще. Раньше я делал это только украдкой, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Однажды я решился посмотреть на него подольше, и вдруг почувствовал, что краснею. Не знаю, заметил ли кто-нибудь, кроме него, ну и ещё всевидящей Чадары, что я пылаю, как факел. Я опустил глаза, а когда поднял их, Агрона уже не было во дворе.  
На следующий день он подошёл ко мне. Я сидел, прислонившись к колонне, и отдыхал после очередной проигранной схватки. Если можно назвать отдыхом смесь досады и раздражения, отнимающих силы ещё больше, чем упражнения с мечом. Я же не воин и сроду не собирался им быть. Я слышал, как Агрон говорил Спартаку, что от этих домашних рабов никакого толку – из них настоящих воинов не сделать. Я был уверен, что он имеет в виду именно меня.  
Только я его вспомнил, как увидел, что он идёт прямо ко мне. С чашей в руке. И так-то высокий, а, если смотреть на него, сидя, как я тогда, на земле, – настоящий гигант. Прекрасный, словно статуи богов в римских храмах. Словно титан из древних легенд… В чаше, которую он мне протянул, было вино – сильно разбавленное, но оно ударило мне в голову. Самое смешное, что он и заговорил со мной о гигантах. О том, что я рискую, позволяя себе дерзкие взгляды на гладиатора, победившего Феокла. Я сказал: подумаешь, он всего лишь подтвердил, что гиганты тоже смертны… Я разговаривал нахально – наверное, от растерянности и смущения. Я провоцировал его, хоть и знал, что рискую куда больше, чем дерзя Спартаку. Чего он хочет, этот германец, который почти на всех смотрит, как на кучу дерьма? Прикидывается добрым, чтобы потом посмеяться? Пусть не думает, что я его боюсь.  
Нет, он не хотел надо мной посмеяться. В какой-то момент разговора я посмотрел наконец в его глаза, всегда казавшиеся мне холодными. И то, что я увидел, поразило меня. Грусть и затаённая нежность, подёрнутые ледком невозмутимости, таким прозрачным, что даже странно, как я раньше не видел скрытое под ним. Душу, прикрытую ненадёжной бронёй, тающей на моих глазах, словно тонкий лёд в периоды утренних заморозков. Я был единственным, перед кем он снимал броню. И я был его единственной бронёй, как он сказал после того боя, когда погиб Крикс, а сам он чудом выжил, побывав на кресте. Он чуть не погиб, оставшись без меня. А я тогда позволил ему уйти, о чём не могу забыть и не забуду до самой смерти.  
В тот день, когда он впервые со мной заговорил, я сделал глупость, которая могла бы обернуться для меня неприятностями. Я весь день был не в себе, а потом нашёл вино, настоящее, неразбавленное – я же лучше всех знал, что и где хранится на этой вилле. Уж не знаю, какие боги или демоны вывели меня к бассейну, где все купались и отдыхали после тяжёлого дня тренировок.  
Он успел не только искупаться, но и обсохнуть. И стоял, прислонившись к статуе уже не помню какого бога, потому что смотреть я мог только на своего бога – на этого проклятого германца, прекрасного, как отдыхающий Марс. Позже я узнал, что он и правда марс. Агрон происходил из племени марсов, которых другие германские племена недолюбливали за высокомерие и свободу нравов.  
То, что творилось вокруг, напоминало оргии, иногда устраиваемые моим господином для гостей. Я всегда радовался, что он не заставляет меня в них участвовать, хотя на меня облизывались многие из его друзей. Я был для него игрушкой, но, по крайней мере, он забавлялся ею только сам.  
То, что тут было сейчас, выглядело, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем при хозяине виллы. Многие были пьяны и сношались у всех на виду – в бассейне, на мраморных скамьях, на мозаичном полу, покрытом пятнами вина, спермы и крови… Один германец (не помню его имя, он вскоре погиб), развлекался с девицей, прижав её к колонне, и что-то кричал Агрону на их языке – видимо, приглашая присоединиться. Агрон не слышал его или делал вид, что не слышит. Он казался трезвым и думал о чём-то своём. Он был вне всего этого – словно одна из украшавших этот дворик статуй. Прекрасный и безмятежный, как бог, не желающий снизойти до забав смертных. Боги римлян, вернее, большинство из них, были развратней всяких смертных, но бог, на которого смотрел я, был выше всех богов, каким когда-либо молились люди. О чём я и сказал ему, подойдя к нему с чашей вина. Я ещё что-то нёс, а что, не помню. Он тоже говорил, что не помнит, сколько я его потом ни спрашивал, но каждый раз, когда я задавал этот вопрос, он смеялся. Я лишь помню, что под конец стал читать гимны Марсу и Аполлону, которые выучил в хозяйской библиотеке. Мне постоянно приходилось читать господину деловые письма и писать под диктовку ответные послания. А одной из его прихотей были стихи римских поэтов в моём исполнении.  
Вряд ли хозяин знал, что я полюбил римских поэтов больше, чем он сам. Вряд ли он даже думал об этом. Его просто заводило, когда его красивый сирийский раб произносил красивые, звучные строки. Сперва он жадно смотрел на мои губы, потом приказывал подойти поближе. Всё заканчивалось в комнате с мозаичной картиной на потолке, изображающей Венеру и Марса, на широком хозяйском ложе, где нас уже ждала одна из молодых рабынь.  
Агрон тоже внимательно смотрел на мои губы. Так сосредоточенно, словно стараясь вникнуть в содержание стихов и запомнить их. Смех, который последовал за недолгой тишиной, наступившей, когда я начал своё представление, становился всё громче и громче.  
– Сирийский щенок нализался!  
– Да он, кажется, вообще спятил!  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, что он там несёт, этот недоделанный римлянин?  
Чадара, обхватив меня за талию, потащила прочь. Я вырывался, а вокруг не умолкали смех и голоса – как весёлые, так и злые. А потом грянул звук трубы, и все, даже самые пьяные, встрепенулись, заспешили прочь от бассейна, забыв и о своих любовных забавах, и о выпивке, и обо мне.  
Чадара уложила меня спать в той каморке, где я жил, когда был здесь рабом. Она надеялась, что туда никто не сунется, – новые хозяева виллы и бывшие рабы заняли лучшие комнаты.  
– Ты что, совсем дурак? – набросилась она на меня утром. – Читать ему стихи на языке ненавистных ему римлян! Прославлять их богов! Они убили его брата! Тебя и так тут недолюбливают за то, что говоришь, как римлянин.  
– Здесь все говорят на этом языке. Здесь все – бывшие рабы римлян…  
– Да, но ты-то говоришь, прям как господа. Грамотно, хоть и не избавился от своего сирийского акцента. Говоришь и пишешь совсем как римлянин. Да, Спартак считает, что это полезные знания и они пригодятся отряду, но не стоит вот так выставлять это напоказ, тем более перед ним. Не забывай, Агрон был первым, кто поддержал крикливого галла, когда тот предложил тебя убить. Если честно, я до сих пор удивляюсь, что они этого не сделали. Этот Спартак, по-моему, безумец. Намерен взять Рим и оставляет жизнь тому, кто пытался взять его жизнь… Германец не так добр, не зли его. Да и других не раздражай, они не очень-то похожи на своего вождя. Скажи спасибо, что дозорные вчера подняли ложную тревогу. Решили, что приближается отряд, а это оказались пастухи со стадом.  
Агрона многие побаивались, но Чадара как-то уж слишком старалась выставить его в моих глазах чудовищем. По-моему, поначалу она сама положила на него глаз, рассматривая свои отношения с Раскосом как временные. Очень скоро она поняла, что с Агроном у неё шансов нет, как, впрочем, и у любой другой женщины, а посему стала едва ли не подталкивать меня к нему.  
Чадара привыкла угождать мне, пока я был любимцем господина, и, похоже, прониклась ко мне искренней симпатией – ведь я никогда не задирал нос. К тому же была одна вещь, которая нас в каком-то смысле сближала. Нам довольно часто вместе приходилось ублажать хозяина в спальне. Он предпочитал женщин, но как правило не мог кончить без моего участия в его любовных забавах. Я приобрёл немалый опыт в этих играх и даже старался получать от них удовольствие. Иногда мне даже казалось, что мне это удаётся, но я никогда никого не хотел – никого из тех молодых рабынь и (реже) рабов, с которыми мне приходилось совокупляться на глазах у моего хозяина. Что такое желание, что такое настоящая любовная жажда, я узнал лишь после того, как в мою налаженную жизнь со всем её благополучием, помогающим забыть об унижениях, ворвалась, подобно урагану, толпа вооружённых людей и разбила привычный мне мир на множество осколков, а потом на руинах этого мира, как на руинах храма ложных богов, я увидел печального зеленоглазого воина, прекрасного, словно бог войны, но только настоящего в отличие от всех этих великолепных римских изваяний.  
Чадара одна из первых поняла, что со мной творится. Я сроду не верил, что эта скрытная белокурая девушка способна быть настоящим другом, и впоследствии она действительно задумала предательство. Если б не стрела Миры, разом покончившая и с Чадарой, и с её подлым планом, возможно, армия Спартака не дошла бы и до Везувия. Я всегда подозревал, что Чадара – это сосуд с двойным дном, но порой она заботилась о тех, к кому относилась хорошо, и я был в их числе.  
– Надо постараться, чтобы добиться желаемого, – сказала она мне, когда мы с Агроном начали понемногу сближаться.  
На тот момент я уже знал: мне не надо стараться, чтобы понравиться германцу. И тем не менее, я старался. Все эти почти три года я старался его не разочаровать.  
В то самое утро, когда я, протрезвев, размышлял, как посмотрю Агрону в глаза, и, по правде говоря, вообще боялся попадаться ему на глаза, сами боги послали мне возможность всё исправить. Проявить себя так, чтобы моё вчерашнее «выступление» померкло и поскорее стёрлось из памяти свидетелей.  
В то утро дозорные опять подняли тревогу, и вот теперь уже не зря. К вилле действительно приближался отряд римлян. Никто не знал, почему они пожаловали, что могло вызвать у них подозрение, если они действительно что-то заподозрили. Мне поручили встретить их, прикинувшись верным рабом своего господина, который якобы покинул виллу. Мой господин не покидал своей виллы – он покоился в саду, вместе со своей охраной, хотя этот мир он действительно покинул. Признаться, мне до сих пор было от этого не по себе, но страх и растерянность постепенно уходили, уступая место новому чувству, открывающему для меня новый, неизведанный мир.  
Мне казалось, командующий отрядом поверил мне, и хорошо, что я заметил, как его взгляд задержался на моей шее, на которой больше не было ошейника, – совсем ненадолго, но вспыхнувшая в нём догадка не ускользнула от меня. Он понял – здесь что-то не так, и скоро вернётся с более многочисленным отрядом, а значит, нельзя позволить непрошеным гостям уйти за подмогой. Приглашая римлян остаться на вилле, я сделал своим новым товарищам знак в надежде, что они поймут, почему я так поступаю.  
Схватка была яростной, но недолгой. Удачной для нас, а особенно для меня. Подняв оброненный кем-то меч, я пронзил им римлянина, готового нанести смертельный удар Спартаку. Я еле скрывал свою гордость – ведь теперь я полностью искупил вину, спас вождя, которого ещё недавно чуть не убил. Уж теперь-то меня перестанут считать врагом.  
Хвала богам, не все оказались такими запальчивыми идиотами, как Крикс, сразу заподозривший меня в измене. Спартак всё понял правильно. Он похвалил меня за находчивость, и его одобрение тут же было подхвачено многими. Я впервые ощутил себя если и не среди друзей, то, по крайней мере, среди тех, кто готов ими стать, но всё это было ерундой по сравнению с радостью, какую я испытывал, видя, как на меня смотрит Агрон. Когда я назвал своё настоящее имя, он понял, что это ответ на вопрос, заданный вчера. На его вопрос, хотя в этот момент я разговаривал со Спартаком.  
С тех пор я тренировался с таким рвением, что все вокруг удивлялись. Меня многие хвалили за успехи, но мне была важна похвала лишь одного человека. Зеленоглазого германца, чей льдисто-светлый взгляд смягчался, только когда он смотрел на меня. Я хотел, чтобы он восхищался мной хотя бы наполовину так, как я восхищался им. Да, я не гладиатор и никогда не смог бы им стать, я мал ростом и слабее многих, но я докажу, что я не изнеженный домашний раб, а воин. Я больше не раб, и моё место радом с ним, несущим на острие меча свободу.  
Помню, как он подошёл ко мне во время очередной вылазки, когда меня мутило над телом только что убитого противника. Это была уже не первая моя жертва, однако легче не становилось. Я боялся насмешек Агрона, но он сказал, что всё понимает – отнимать жизнь нелегко. Сказал, что будет рядом со мной и поможет на первых порах.  
С тех пор он всегда был рядом. И сам тренировал меня, причём гонял ещё почище, чем Спартак. Агрон боялся, что меня убьют. Или покалечат.  
Одна из картин, ярко запечатлевшихся в моей памяти: его белое от ярости лицо и четверо галлов, повисшие на Агроне, словно охотничьи собаки на кабане. Это было похоже на мозаику со сценой охоты на вилле моего господина. Крикс потом шутил, что в таком состоянии Агрон бы в одиночку справился с Феоклом. Он тогда чуть не убил своего соплеменника Матиса за удар, после которого у меня до сих пор остались маленькие шрамы над правой бровью и на правой щеке чуть ниже века. То есть это был один шрам, просто лезвие, к счастью, не задело веко и глаз. Я успел уклониться и почти ушёл от удара, так что клинок задел меня вскользь. К тому времени я уже неплохо усвоил уроки Агрона, иначе лишился бы глаза или уж точно получил бы шрам, который бы навсегда изуродовал моё лицо. Агрон считал, что именно этого Матис и добивался. До сих пор не знаю, кого он хотел больше – меня или Агрона. Поняв же, что надеяться не на что, он нас возненавидел. Но если ненавидел он нас одинаково, то боялся-то больше Агрона. Только вот этот идиот просчитался, решив, что проще покалечить меня. Нанести серьёзную рану можно и на тренировке, такое изредка случалось, и, похоже, Матис надеялся, что, изуродовав мне лицо, объяснит это неосторожностью. Разумеется, моей – все же знали, что я новичок. Гнев Агрона немного утих, лишь когда у меня унялась кровь и стало ясно, что рана пустяковая, но в объяснения Матиса он не поверил. И с тех пор смотрел на него так, что Матис старался не попадаться на глаза ни ему, ни даже мне. Он погиб, когда мы отступали к Везувию, и никто о нём особо не сожалел. Его в отряде всегда недолюбливали. А шрам мой зажил быстро и вскоре стал почти незаметен. Сейчас его видно, когда он слегка краснеет, если я волнуюсь. Шрам, нанесённый не в бою врагом, а на тренировке соратником. Тем, с кем мы должны были сражаться плечом к плечу, защищая друг друга. Агрон как-то сказал, что самая честная битва – это на поле боя. В мирной жизни враг может затаиться среди друзей и нанести удар в самый неожиданный момент.  
После того случая я спросил:  
– А если бы он всё же выбил мне глаз? Я бы перестал тебе нравиться?  
– Если всего один глаз, то нет, – отшутился он. – В тебе ещё много красивого.  
При этом обнял меня так, что я кожей ощутил его страх. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что со мной что-то случится.  
Однажды он рассказал, как во время групповой схватки в лудусе Батиата нанёс нечестный удар, защищая своего Дуро. Младшего брата, которого он защищал всю жизнь, но так и не уберёг. Теперь его целью было защитить меня.  
И так же, как из-за брата, он совершил из-за меня нечестный поступок. Я знал, почему он решил обмануть Крикса, скрыть, что Невия жива и находится на рудниках.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы из-за безумной попытки спасти её погиб ты или кто-то ещё…  
Я знал, что «ты», то есть я, проклятый сириец, был важней, чем «кто-то ещё». Важней, чем все остальные.  
– Проклятый сириец, – сказал он со смесью иронии и горечи, когда я уходил с Криксом спасать Невию.  
Но осуждения в его словах не было. Он в этой истории выглядел не лучше. К тому же моё предательство так мало значило по сравнению с моими благими намерениями, которые едва не привели меня в обитель мёртвых. Оно имело значение только для нас двоих. Наверное, мой уход с Криксом на рудники причинил Агрону столько же боли, сколько мне его уход с армией Крикса в конце этой проклятой войны. Как всё откликнулось и повторилось в наших судьбах. В нашей с ним общей судьбе, которая дважды отнимала нас друг у друга и дважды возвращала друг другу в объятия. Мы дважды обманули смерть. Неужели для того, чтобы расстаться сейчас, когда появилась возможность быть вместе, не боясь, что очередная битва разлучит нас навсегда? На чём же тогда всё держалось? Быть может, на остром, томительном ощущении, что смерть всегда рядом и мы раз за разом обманываем её, играя с судьбой, в каждом бою вырывая у неё всё новые и новые моменты жизни? Такие короткие, а потому сладостные моменты между битвами, погонями, огнём и кровью…  
Новая жизнь, свобода, пьянящая, словно неразбавленное вино… Я сам не мог понять, в кого превратился тихий сирийский мальчик, который ещё недавно боялся порезаться ножом для бритья. Когда мятежники ворвались в мою жизнь, в мгновение ока её разрушив, они разбудили меня другого – того двойника, что долго жил этом доме, скрываясь среди теней, на которые я боялся наступить, дабы не потревожить. И когда рухнул мой привычный мир, наружу вырвался демон. Вся моя годами копившаяся ярость вырвалась наружу, побудив меня схватить меч и кинуться на того, кто опять вторгся в мою жизнь и опять её разрушил. Я уже потом понял, что это была не ненависть к Спартаку, а гнев на судьбу, играющую мной, как ребёнок мячиком. Спартак мог меня убить, но он меня понял. До чего же он был мудр, наш вождь. Он сказал, что отныне я сам хозяин своей судьбы и вправе отстаивать свой выбор.  
Любовь, война, свобода… Теперь сталь в моих руках давала власть над жизнью и смертью, а в сердце пылал огонь, который разгорался всё ярче и ярче, когда я смотрел в глаза любимого. Когда он смеялся, крепко прижимая меня к себе после битвы, гордый за меня и радуясь, что я жив. Что мы снова живы и снова можем насладиться друг другом.  
Помню эти бешеные ночи после сражений, поцелуи с привкусом вина, железа и крови, когда мы впивались друг в друга, словно два голодных зверя. Огонь битвы, что ещё пылал в наших телах, сжигая нас, возносил до небес, потом возвращал обратно и возносил снова, и мы боялись разомкнуть объятия, как будто оторвать нас друг от друга можно было лишь вместе с кожей. Порой я ощущал себя чем-то вроде факела, который годами лежал без надобности где-то в углу, но теперь, зажжённый молнией Юпитера, был готов гореть без конца…  
Любовь, война, свобода… Эномай был прав, когда сказал, что счастье – лишь передышка, пока страх смерти вновь не настигнет нас вместе с идущими по пятам легионами Рима. Мы привыкли к этому постоянному страху, мы почти полюбили его. Игры со смертью стали частью наших любовных игр. Все эти три года нас словно несло ураганом. Редкие затишья, когда мы спешили насладиться жизнью, не оставляли нам времени на раздумья. Мы так привыкли жить на краю пропасти, что растерялись, оказавшись посреди солнечного луга.  
Когда это началось? Когда я почувствовал, что этот огонь угасает? Думаю, в Синуэссе. В городе возле тёплого моря, с узкими улицами среди белых домов, которые утром и вечером становились алыми от зари. Они напомнили мне место, где я жил до того, как стал рабом. Ту короткую, почти погребённую в глубинах памяти часть моей жизни, где я был счастлив. Просто счастлив и не должен был отстаивать своё право на это счастье, убивая других. Я понял, что хотел бы жить в таком городе, но не так, как там жили мы, окрасившие его белые улицы кровью его граждан. Проклятых римлян, которых я должен был ненавидеть. И я ненавидел их, но моя ненависть всё больше напоминала меч, постепенно затупившийся в бесконечных боях. Ярость битв питала огонь этой ненависти, но стоило остановиться, подольше посмотреть на звёздное небо или на море, чья тёплая синева сливалась с синевой небес, как на меня нападала странная тоска. Я пытался, но не мог скрыть её от Агрона, а он не мог понять, что со мной творится. Нам по-прежнему было хорошо вместе, и наши ночи по-прежнему пролетали быстрей, чем нам бы хотелось, но рассвет неизменно приносил мысли, от которых никак не получалось избавиться.  
– Тебе ведь здесь нравится? – спросил Агрон, когда мы однажды утром проснулись в красивом белом доме, на удобном ложе, застланном мягкими тканями.  
Этот дом ещё недавно принадлежал кому-то из состоятельных граждан Синуэссы. Я не знал, кому именно и что с ним стало. Нам и раньше доводилось захватывать дома и виллы римлян, убивая их хозяев и освобождая рабов, большинство которых присоединялись к нашему войску. Мы отдыхали в этих домах – недолго, обычно не больше дня, и, прихватив всё ценное, двигались дальше. Я давно привык к этой жизни, и меня не мучила совесть – ведь мы убивали и грабили кровопийц, отнимающих у других свободу, достоинство, счастье. Тех, кто поставил себя выше всех племён, стремясь превратить их всех в своих рабов. На нашем пути было много разграбленных домов, но этот дом в Синуэссе, где мы жили с Агроном, мне нравился. Не такой большой и роскошный, как вилла моего хозяина и другие богатые дома, напоминавшие мне о днях рабства, но достаточно просторный для двоих и уютный. Удобная мебель, мягкие ковры, бассейн в маленьком саду, к которому вела дорожка из разноцветных плиток… Здесь всё говорило о спокойной, налаженной жизни, и тёплый ветер, врываясь по утрам в окно, как будто бы приносил вместе с запахами моря безмолвную радостную весть из далёких стран на другом берегу. Оттуда, где люди живут в мире и согласии. Ведь где-то же должна быть такая жизнь…  
– Да, мне здесь нравится, – ответил я. – Если бы этот дом был действительно нашим.  
– Он наш, пока мы здесь.  
«А где мы будем завтра?» – хотел спросить я. Но вместо этого встал и, подобрав брошенную на пол одежду, поплёлся к бассейну. Предстоял очередной день, до вечера заполненный привычными делами: обучение новичков, дежурство на стене.  
У Агрона были дела поважнее. Им со Спартаком, Криксом и Ганником приходилось решать все вопросы, связанные с защитой и снабжением города, каждый день сталкиваясь с новыми проблемами. И, пожалуй, самой большой проблемой были разногласия внутри этой четвёрки. Между Спартаком и Криксом всё чаще вспыхивали ссоры, и Агрону всё реже удавалось призвать их к миру, тем более что Крикса постоянно подначивала Невия, а Ганник в своей обычной манере устранялся, уходя от любых сложностей в объятия двух-трёх красоток.  
Одним из самых больших разочарований было дезертирство кое-кого из наших людей, которые бежали из города с награбленным добром. Вообще-то такое уже случалось – когда кто-то исчезал после захвата богатого римского дома, решив, что неплохо запасся на ближайшие годы. Не всем хотелось воевать за свободу от римского владычества, в которую верили всё меньше и меньше.  
Дезертиры были и раньше, и многие из них убегали не с пустыми руками, но с тех пор, как мы заняли Синуэссу, количество таких стремительно росло. Этот красивый белый город на берегу моря постепенно убивал в наших людях воинский дух, заражая их мечтами о спокойной и сытой жизни подальше от тревог и битв. Дисциплина падала. Каждое утро кто-нибудь да не являлся на тренировку, отсыпаясь после вчерашней пьянки. Жизнь в захваченном городе, несмотря на все здешние удобства, оказалась во многом сложней, чем жизнь в полевом лагере. И осложнялась с каждым днём. Как и наши с Агроном отношения. Особенно после того солнечного утра, когда между нами повис так и не заданный мной вопрос. Солнце всегда рождает тени, но одна из теней, появившихся тем утром, так и не исчезла. И вскоре обрела плоть.  
Киликиец Каст, напоминавший мне чёрные фигурки богов на одном древнем алтаре в нашем селении… Этот алтарь являлся частью такой же древней гробницы. Чьей – мы не знали. На ней было изображение чёрного корабля с восемью загадочными богами. Брат шёпотом называл их Кабирами (их имена не следовало упоминать без особой необходимости) и говорил, что они переправляют души мёртвых через небесный океан. Я долгое время считал, что океан находится в небе. Мне до сих пор так кажется, когда я смотрю, как морская даль сливается с небом – с тем бескрайним океаном, куда таинственные божества на закате увозят умерших…  
Киликиец Каст… Ночной демон, ухитрившийся не исчезнуть в лучах утренней зари. Тот, что, пританцовывая, скользит вдоль раскалённых от солнца белых стен, то сливаясь с тенями, то неожиданно возникая перед тобой и сияя ослепительным полумесяцем улыбки. Меня всегда поражала его способность возникать словно ниоткуда. А также его запас шуток-прибауток на все случаи жизни. Я никогда не был в него влюблён, но что-то в нём мешало мне почётче провести черту, переступать которую нельзя. Быть может, его весёлость и лукавая обходительность, столь не похожая на манеры моих товарищей, ожесточившихся за годы войны. Каст был пиратом, а не мирным торговцем и сражаться умел не хуже воина. И всё же он не был воином. От него веяло свободой морских просторов, жизнью, полной приключений, но далёкой от войны… Какой-то другой жизнью, которая есть на дальних берегах и о которой можно мечтать бесконечно, придумывая счастливые острова с белыми городами, чьи улицы иногда краснеют от зари и никогда от крови. Была в этом киликийце какая-то безмятежность, умение отбрасывать дурные мысли, тревогу о будущем. Возможно, оно представлялось ему чем-то вроде берега, пока скрытого туманом. Там может оказаться что угодно, но он и так привык отдаваться на волю всем ветрам. На волю судьбы, которая никому не посылает одни лишь удачи.  
Он был язвителен, но в сущности беззлобен. Улыбался Агрону на следующий же день после их стычки. Меня удивляла и подкупала эта его способность относиться ко всему легко. Я должен был бы сердиться на него за то, что он со своим вкрадчивым упорством постоянно встаёт между мной и Агроном, но злости не было. Мне льстило его восторженное обожание, почти собачья преданность в тёмных, как ночь, глазах. Тёмный, завораживающий взгляд ночного демона, коварного, непредсказуемого, но со мной ручного, словно домашняя зверушка. Я мог бы прогнать его, но не хотел. Когда он находился рядом, я был не только мальчиком Агрона. Я был повелителем таинственных древних богов, которых вызывал из царства тьмы и которые охотно мне служили.  
И дело ведь не в том, что меня тяготило покровительство Агрона. Вовсе нет. Он был старше, намного сильнее и искусней в бою, он был правой рукой нашего вождя… А главное – он сделал меня счастливым. Он был готов ради меня на всё. Не сомневаюсь, он и впрямь сразился бы с самим Юпитером и с любым другим богом, если бы тот попробовал отнять меня у него. Я знал: это не просто громкие слова ревнивого, разгорячённого вином любовника. У моего Агрона слова не расходились с делом. Он сразился бы из-за меня с кем угодно. И ради меня же он не тронул улыбчивого тёмного демона, который меня забавлял, восполняя недостаток того, что не мог мне дать он, Агрон, готовый дать мне всё, что только в его силах. Он смирился с его присутствием рядом с нами, а значит, между нами, быть может, пытаясь залатать ту брешь, которая между нами возникла и постепенно росла.  
Что же тогда с нами произошло? Наверное, то же, что и со всеми. Солнечная Синуэсса оказалась ловушкой. Дело было не только в предательстве киликийцев – оно стало лишь одним из звеньев в цепи неудач. Многие тогда поняли или начали догадываться, что, даже покинув этот город, мы останемся в западне. И вряд ли выберемся из неё, избежим мести Рима, который теперь почувствовал нашу силу, испугался и был готов преследовать нас до конца, до полного нашего уничтожения. Думаю, там-то, в Синуэссе, Спартак и пришёл к мысли, что продолжать войну бессмысленно. Мы были обречены. Это чувствовали все, даже те, кто ни за что не хотел это признавать. Отсюда и постоянное раздражение, которое одних приводило к апатии и пьянству, других к частым вспышкам гнева, готового выплеснуться как на товарищей, так и на пленников, и без того живущих в постоянном страхе. Моя ненависть к римлянам испарялась, словно дождевая влага на солнцепёке, когда я видел, как с ними обращаются некоторые из наших. Я впервые ощутил неприязнь к Невии, увидев, как её забавляют поединки между пленными, которые они с Криксом решили устроить ради развлечения. Большинство из этих горожан раньше и меч-то в руках не держали, не говоря уже о том, что они были измучены голодом, жаждой и болью потерь.  
– Как и те, кого римляне превращают в своих рабов, – нахмурился Агрон, когда я поделился с ним этими мыслями. – Видел бы ты эту ревущую толпу на гладиаторских боях. Кровожадных тварей, которые радостно смотрели, как мы убиваем своих друзей и братьев. Рано или поздно за всё приходится расплачиваться.  
– В том числе и за убитых детей, – сказал я. – Пусть даже и римских.  
– Разве римляне пожалели тебя, когда ты были ребёнком, а они лишили тебя семьи и свободы?  
– Мы – не они! Спартак постоянно говорит об этом…  
– И ведёт нас против римлян. Взять этот город было его решением.  
– А ты уверен, что он уже об этом не пожалел?  
– Как бы то ни было, я буду рядом с ним и поддержу его, какое бы решение он ни принял. Ты же знаешь, он видит дальше нас.  
– Он был недоволен, когда узнал о дурацком представлении, которое устроили Крикс и Невия, – добавил Агрон уже мягче. – Мне это тоже кажется неуместным и глупым. Спартак поручил мне и ещё кое-кому следить за порядком в городе. За тем, чтобы над пленниками не издевались. Всё наладится, поверь.  
Он заглянул мне в глаза, привычным жестом коснувшись моего лица, как он это делал всегда, убеждая меня в чём-либо, а взгляд у него был такой, словно он хотел, но не мог убедить в чём-то самого себя.  
Уследить за порядком в этом городе становилось всё труднее, а Агрон становился всё более раздражителен и мрачен. Я уже боялся, что больше никогда не увижу его улыбку. Он и раньше нередко бывал зол после споров со Спартаком и тем более после перепалок с Криксом, но стоило ему увидеть меня, как взгляд его смягчался, а лицо светлело от улыбки, в мгновение ока превращая грозного воина в мальчишку, такого искреннего в своём счастье и такого беззащитного, что мне тут же хотелось кинуться к нему и обнять его, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь – чуть ниже того места возле самого сердца, где навсегда остался шрам от неудачного удара. Старый пастух сказал, что следующий удар может попасть в цель. Он понял. Сразу. Увидел, кто из нас более уязвим.  
Однажды я случайно услышал, как Немет презрительно говорил, что из-за меня их вождь превратился в мальчишку-подростка, встретившего свою первую любовь.  
– Так может, он и впрямь первый раз влюбился по-настоящему, – пожала плечами Сакса.  
Резкая, насмешливая Сакса, на словах ни в грош не ставившая верность, никогда не насмешничала над нами с Агроном. И не потому что смеяться над Агроном было небезопасно. Во взглядах, которые она порой бросала на нас, было нечто такое, что делало её не похожей на саму себя. А, собственно, что я о ней знал, об этой грубоватой светловолосой девушке, похожей на деву-воительницу из германских преданий, которые мне рассказывал Агрон. Она навсегда ушла из нашей жизни, как и многие наши друзья, три года воевавшие рядом с нами, но так и не открывшие нам свои самые сокровенные тайны.  
Когда я последний раз видел ту замечательную улыбку Агрона? Когда мы помирились после его стычки с Кастом. И та наша ночь была одной из самых замечательных. Дальше всё пошло не так.  
Последние три ночи в Синуэссе я провёл один. Не знаю, где ночевал вновь охваченный гневом и ревностью Агрон. Вряд ли у кого-то из друзей – похоже, никто не знал, как далеко на этот раз зашла наша ссора. Обстановка в городе накалилась настолько, что едва ли кому-то вообще было дело до наших ссор.  
Лёжа один на роскошном ложе, я вспоминал многочисленные ночи, проведённые в походах, в палатке, которая не всегда хорошо защищала нас от зимней стужи. Я переносил её хуже, чем Агрон, и просыпался первым, когда в наше ненадёжное укрытие проникал холодный воздух. А он, ещё толком не проснувшись, тут же обнимал меня, крепче прижимая к себе и натягивая на меня сползшие за ночь одеяла, меховые накидки, тёплые плащи – всё то, чем мы накрывались, когда мёрзли. Его первой мыслью, первым движением, даже во сне, было стремление защитить меня – от холода, от смерти, от всего… Я вдруг понял, что мы с Агроном больше никогда не займёмся любовью здесь, в этом красивом доме, в городе на берегу тёплого моря. Этот дом и этот город никогда не были и не будут нашими. В этом мире у нас нет ничего, кроме нашей любви. И, потеряв её, мы потеряем себя.  
На следующий день я всё же вызвал этого упрямца на разговор. Мы помирились, но дальнейшие события развивались так стремительно и так явно вели к поражению, что нам почти не оставалось времени друг на друга.  
Бегство в горы, холод, унёсший тысячу жизней, снова бегство… Наше поредевшее войско было вконец измучено. Когда мы, оторвавшись от римлян, нашли возможность передохнуть, Агрон целыми днями пропадал в палатке Спартака, обсуждая дальнейшие планы, а по ночам спал как убитый. Он больше не сердился на меня, но он от меня отдалялся, и я бы окончательно впал в уныние, если бы Каст не развлекал меня своими рассказами о местах, где ему довелось побывать. Рассказывал он интересно, порой ему даже удавалось меня рассмешить. В нужный момент он неизменно оказывался рядом, готовый подбодрить меня и помочь. Агрон по-прежнему хмурился, заставая нас с Кастом вместе, но хмурое выражение его лица всё чаще сменялось задумчивым, когда он задерживал на нас взгляд. Потом я понял, почему. Решение, о котором он сказал мне в тот проклятый вечер на захваченной вилле, было принято им гораздо раньше. Он обдумывал его не один день.  
В тот вечер я впервые подумал о том, как всё повторяется в нашей с ним судьбе. Снова римская вилла, разнузданное веселье. Я снова подхожу к нему с чашей вина. Уже не тот робкий сирийский мальчик, вчерашний раб, набравшийся смелости, чтобы поведать о своей любви. Прошло почти три года. Мы уже много чего сказали друг другу и через многое прошли. Вместо чудесного страха, который владел мною тогда, в начале всего, – тоскливые предчувствия. И они подтвердились.  
Сакса издали смотрела на нас, когда мы плакали, обнимаясь возле колонны. Или это была одна из богинь судьбы, принявшая её облик? Богиня, что управляла судьбами воинов и так почиталась его народом. Агрон просил меня не разбивать его сердце. Он не вынесет, если погубит меня. Да, он сделал из меня отличного воина, но дорога войны – не единственная для меня, тогда как для него другой просто нет. Его судьба – это судьба воина, и он должен следовать ей. На этот раз без меня.  
Агрон очень редко говорил о своих богах, но я знал, что, согласно поверью его племени, у каждого есть хейль, дух-хранитель, определяющий судьбу человека. Хейль поддерживает его жизненную силу и посылает удачу, если человек следует своей судьбе, и горе тому, кого хранитель покинет.  
Потом его кто-то окликнул, кажется, Крикс. Агрон ушёл, а я попытался залить горечь вином, но меня вырвало, а горечь осталась. Ближе к ночи я отыскал его и сказал, что всё-таки иду с ним. На этот раз он разозлился так, как ещё ни разу на меня не злился.  
– Ты делаешь только хуже, Назир! Хуже нам обоим! Страх за тебя ослабит меня, и тревога помешает сражаться…  
– Но раньше же не мешала!  
– Этот поход – совсем другое. Либо нам удастся взять римского быка за рога и свернуть ему шею, либо всё, за что мы сражались три года, теряет смысл! Это то, к чему мы шли с самого начала, и если Спартак свернул с этого пути, то мой долг велит мне идти до конца.  
– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я с лёгким сердцем отпустил тебя умирать?  
– Не умирать, а следовать своему долгу – быть воином, ибо у меня нет иного удела. Я иду сражаться с надеждой на победу. И чем спокойней и уверенней я буду, тем больше шансов победить. Отпусти меня, Назир, так будет лучше. Сами боги откроют тебе это, если ты не видишь этого сейчас. Давай простимся здесь и сейчас, чтобы не растягивать эту пытку.  
– Давай чуть позже, Агрон. Впереди целая ночь. Ты не можешь уйти вот так.  
Он, помедлив, кивнул и сказал, что должен обсудить с Криксом предстоящий поход.  
Я так и не дождался его этой ночью. В покоях, где мы разместились, уже не было его вещей. Я искал его полночи, а потом до рассвета рыдал, скорчившись на своём одиноком ложе. Это была четвёртая ночь, которую я провёл без него. Четвёртая за те почти три года, что мы были вместе, – с того дня, когда Мира застала нас во время караула уже готовых сорвать друг с друга одежду и, смеясь, предложила нас подменить. Я только-только залечил свою рану, и Агрон так боялся ненароком причинить мне боль…  
Боль от той раны и раскалённого металла, когда её прижигали, не шла ни в какое сравнение с болью, что он причинил мне, уйдя от меня в тот безумный поход. А я позволил ему уйти.  
В то утро я был таким разбитым и опустошённым, что на время как будто бы вообще лишился способности чувствовать. Новый приступ отчаяния овладел мной лишь к полудню. Агрон был уже далеко.  
– Не грусти, парень, – сказал Луго, пройдя мимо и тронув меня за плечо. – В этом мире нет ничего вечного. Для нас, смертных, – ничего.  
Простак Луго решил, что Агрон меня бросил. И я пытался уцепиться за эту мысль, ища себе оправдание. Я их много себе придумал за то время, что мы были в разлуке. Я не верил, что она навсегда. Даже когда Невия принесла ужасные вести. Даже когда я предавался отчаянию, срывая горе на всех подряд, а особенно на Касте. Какая-то часть меня отторгала мысль о смерти Агрона, отгоняла её прочь. Ведь смерть кружила вокруг нас три года, дыша нам то в лицо, то в затылок, но так и не посмела коснуться нас. Не посмела и на этот раз. Боги вернули его в мои объятия. Израненного, почти искалеченного, но живого. Мы победили смерть, но всё равно терпим поражение. Почему?  
Я вздрогнул, когда кто-то тронул меня за плечо, и обернулся.  
– Жаркое скоро совсем остынет, Назир, – сказала Флавия. Маленькая фигурка, едва различимая в тусклом свете, который сочился сквозь приоткрытую дверь хижины.  
– Если вы поели, отнеси то, что осталось, в погреб. Я уже сегодня ничего не буду. Гасите светильник и ложитесь. Я скоро приду.  
– Так, может, не гасить?  
– Я и на ощупь найду… куда лечь.  
Я чуть не сказал «нашу лежанку». Возможно, теперь она уже не наша, а только моя.  
– Он вернётся, Назир, – меня удивляла уверенность, звучавшая в тихом голосе девочки.  
В отличие от нас с Тиберием Флавия была спокойна.  
– Давно пора. Может, с ним что-то случилось на охоте? Если он вообще пошёл на охоту…  
– Может, и не на охоту. Куда бы он ни пошёл, он вернётся. Иди спать, Назир.  
– Чуть позже, – я погладил девочку по голове, и она ушла в хижину.  
Когда я вернулся туда, дети уже спали. Я забылся сном лишь перед самым рассветом, чувствуя, как в хижину сквозь щели потянуло предутренним холодком. Я накинул на себя ещё одну из старых козьих шкур, но теплее не стало, ибо рядом не было того, кто согревал меня в своих объятиях и в куда более суровые холода.  
Я уснул в надежде проснуться от его ладони на своём плече – жёсткой, загрубевшей и в то же время такой нежной, когда он прикасался ко мне… Или от его громкого голоса, издали окликающего нас, когда он возвращался с охоты. Но меня разбудили детские голоса и запах лепёшек, которые Флавия пекла на сложенном из камней очаге возле хижины. Домашний мы использовали редко – дни ещё стояли жаркие, и в тесной лачуге из-за него становилось душно.  
Дети о чём-то спорили. Флавия как всегда ехидничала, Тиберий беззлобно огрызался. Потом сказал, что погонит стадо на поляну под дубом, и пусть она принесёт ему поесть туда, а Назира будить не надо, он и один присмотрит за козами. Разумеется, ответила Флавия, я и не думала его будить.  
Я слышал, как мальчик открывал загон. Когда я выглянул из хижины, Тиберий с нашим маленьким стадом уже скрылся за холмом. Флавии тоже не было – видимо, пошла нарвать зелени на грядках за домом. Прежний хозяин посадил там много всяких трав для приправы к мясу. В последние годы у него уже не было сил ухаживать за огородом, но там всё само неплохо росло.  
Я взял со стенной полки нож для бритья, гребни и белую глину, которую мы носили с берега ручья, впадающего в болото. Самая лучшая глина для умывания, какую я когда-либо видел. Хорошо, что дети нашли это место, хотя в тот день мы их здорово отругали за то, что они убежали так далеко.  
День занимался жаркий, долину окутывал туман. Видимо, ещё недавно он был очень густой. С одной стороны он быстро таял, поднимаясь и теряясь в кронах деревьев, с другой же пока напоминал мерцающую от солнечных лучей завесу, скрывающую тропу, ближайшую рощу и горы на горизонте.  
Я подумал об Агроне, в одиночку бредущем в тумане, и сердце у меня сжалось. Только я знал, что он боится тумана. Наверное, это было единственное, чего он боялся. Для его соплеменников обитель тумана Нифльхейм была царством хаоса. Того, что предшествовал рождению мира и в который мир должен превратиться в конце времён. Для всех германцев, сражавшихся в войске Спартака, туман был зловещим знаком. Особенно тот, что клубился над водой, ибо под водой находилась обитель мёртвых, а она соединялась с Нифльхеймом, местом, где обитали жуткие существа, не просто враждебные человеку, но и совершенно чуждые нашему миру. Агрон называл их альвитарами, что на его языке означало «иные». Есть божества, как добрые, так и злые, живущие рядом с людьми, и даже самые злые из них не так страшны, как иные, ибо те существуют где-то за пределами нашего мира, не только мира живых, но и мира мёртвых. И если они творят зло, то не потому что злы, а потому что существуют по иным законам. Они не добры и не злы. Им не нужна власть, но именно они властвуют над судьбами людей, миров… Над всем. Они знают всё, но лучше не обращаться к ним с вопросами, ибо они не только могут сказать правду, которую смертным лучше не знать, но и плату могут потребовать непомерную. И уж точно её потребуют, если о чём-то их попросишь.  
Мать Агрона Има была в их селении ведуньей. Её почитали за мудрость, но со временем стали бояться, потому что всё предсказанное ею сбывалось. Я удивился: зачем же тогда пророки, если обижаться на предсказания? Агрон усмехнулся и сказал: людям зачастую лишь кажется, что они хотят знать правду. Они предпочли бы слышать только то, что им приятно слышать. Если приятное предсказание сбывается, они счастливы и славят предсказателя. Если не сбывается, есть кого обвинить – предсказателя. Если же предсказатель предупреждает о чём-то, призывая что-то не делать, но людям хочется это сделать, они обычно всё равно делают. И хотя у них нет права осуждать предсказателя, они всё равно злятся на него. И в конце концов могут объявить его предвестником всего плохого. Хотя именно он-то и пытался их от плохого защитить.  
Помимо этого, была ещё одна причина, по которой мудрую Иму боялись и не любили. Когда в их селении свирепствовала болезнь, уносящая детские жизни, только она решилась пойти ранним утром в болотистое место, где туманы в тёплую летнюю погоду порой держались по несколько дней. Это были не просто туманы. В этом месте над болотами поднимались испарения, надышавшись которых, можно было увидеть не только своих богов, но и альвитаров. Это место считалось вратами в нижний мир и самым коротким путём до Нифльхейма. Здесь можно было говорить с иными и просить их о невозможном. Только Има решилась пойти туда и просить альвитаров за детей, находившихся на границе между жизнью и смертью. Из её двух детей заболел только Агрон. Отведя Дуро к бездетной старшей сестре, Има отправилась на болота, чтобы обратиться к иным с просьбой. Агрон выжил, но Има с тех пор почти не улыбалась. Говорили, что альвитары открыли ей нечто о судьбе сыновей и её собственной судьбе. Женщины, чьи дети умерли, возненавидели Иму, хотя она уверяла их, что просила за всех детей в селении. Возможно, неведомые боги согласились спасти лишь дитя той, которая решилась потревожить всемогущих.  
Агрон потерял мать, когда ему было десять, а его брату семь. Она исчезла туманным утром. Проснувшись, он долго искал её. И даже решился пойти на те болота. Кое-кто в селении считал, что в уплату за жизнь сына альвитары потребовали у Имы её собственную жизнь. И не только жизнь, но и душу. Что в назначенное время она должна сама спуститься в Нифльхейм, а дорога туда открывается лишь в тумане. Агрон искал её на тех болотах, пока иные не навели на него чары. Он не помнил, что видел, в его памяти осталось лишь ощущения ужаса. Такого, какого он не испытывал ни прежде, ни потом. Его нашли в глубоком забытьи, когда туман рассеялся. Он больше никогда не видел свою мать. И с тех пор боялся тумана.  
Все его соплеменники считали, что негоже продолжать путь в тумане, ибо он может завести смертного куда угодно. Все его соплеменники опасались тумана, но никому он не внушал такого страха, как моему Агрону. Он умел скрывать свой страх. От всех, кроме меня. Он не боялся темноты, но, когда нас где-либо заставал туман, в его глазах появлялся страх потерявшегося ребёнка. Страх, который не видел никто, кроме меня.

Я пошёл умываться к реке. В наше с Агроном любимое место. Это был поросший высокой травой берег, спускающийся к каменистому мелководью, где в солнечные дни вода с утра нагревалась почти как в римских банях. Мне хотелось привести себя в порядок. Это всегда улучшало моё настроение, хотя бы немного. К тому же я давно не брился. А ведь я даже в походах делал это регулярно. И даже приучил к этому Агрона.  
Когда мы грабили римские дома и виллы, я первым делом набирал побольше хорошей глины для умывания, благовоний, оливкового масла, гребней, заколок, новых бритвенных ножей. Сперва приятели Агрона высмеивали меня, один даже сказал, что я прихорашиваюсь, как римская шлюха, о чём сильно пожалел – Агрон выбил ему зуб, но я не обращал внимания на эти насмешки, и со временем моя привычка следить за внешностью перестала быть предметом для шуток. Агрону она нравилась, к тому же он по достоинству оценил моё искусство брадобрея.  
Он любил мои волосы, и ради него я их не стриг, хотя короткие создавали бы гораздо меньше проблем. Агрон готов был сам мне их расчёсывать и заплетать, что у него, кстати, отлично получалось. Когда-то он тоже носил длинные волосы, заплетая их в несколько косичек по моде своего племени, а обрезал в знак скорби после гибели брата.  
Я тоже подстриг свои в начале лета – настолько они скатались во время болезни. Глядя сейчас на своё отражение в воде, я отметил, что они снова отросли до плеч. Сейчас они были той же длины, что и три года назад, когда я встретил Агрона.  
Сегодня он бы не пошёл к реке, пока не рассеется туман. Сказал бы, надо подождать, когда солнце прогреет воду. В этой низине туман обычно держался долго. Так было и сегодня. Вода нагрелась недостаточно, но я всё же вымылся. Долго сушил и расчёсывал волосы, потом, установив между камнями металлическое зеркало, тщательно побрился. Лицо в зеркале казалось мне каким-то слишком бледным и узким. Или это зеркало искажало? В воде отражение кривилось ещё больше. А ещё там отражались размытая туманом небесная синева, зелень и позолоченные солнцем стволы деревьев. Больше там ничего не было и не должно было быть. Я заставил себя смотреть на воду, отгоняя глупые страхи. У каждого свои страхи, и я свои умел скрывать куда хуже, чем Агрон.  
Это место, которое мы прозвали купальней, нашёл он. И привёл меня сюда, когда я оправился от болезни. Хорошее было время. Я выздоровел, Агрон всё лучше и лучше владел своими руками. Старик говорил, что ему повезло – кости и жилы не пострадали. Мазь, которую умел делать лекарь Квирин, присоединившийся к войску Спартака два года назад, спасла Агрона от заражения. Квирин погиб в последней битве с римлянами, хотя и не был на поле боя. Мы всегда берегли его. Он кого-то перевязывал, когда его настигла проклятая шальная стрела… К счастью, его мази оставалось ещё много, и я регулярно обрабатывал ею раны любимого, пока мы уходили всё дальше и дальше в Альпы. Потом Агрон стал пользоваться мазью, которую нас научил делать бывший хозяин хижины, и она помогала ещё лучше.  
Дети никогда не ходили за нами, если мы отправлялись в «купальню». По-моему, они сразу поняли, почему мы любим там уединяться, и решили нам не мешать. Им и так было где порезвиться и искупаться. Эта речка, петляя, тянулась через всю нашу небольшую долину, низвергаясь водопадом с поросшего лесом обрыва.  
Это было время, когда мне казалось, что всё налаживается. Наши раны заживали, в наши сердца возвращался покой. Высокая трава на берегу, в которой мы подолгу лежали, устав от любовных игр, вздымалась над нами, пронзая небо своими зелёными клинками. Мне хотелось, чтобы не было никого и ничего, кроме нас двоих и этого зелёного царства, упирающегося в небеса, давшего нам хотя бы иллюзорную защиту от безнадёжно-жестокого мира. Я надеялся, что навсегда избавился от кошмаров, но они вернулись. Зря я вообразил, будто нашёл в этом мире Остров Блаженных.  
Мы с Агроном только что искупались. Он уже выбрался на берег и одевался, а я прополаскивал волосы. Я стоял по пояс в воде, когда увидел их вокруг себя. Лица под водой – бледные, с застывшими, словно подёрнутыми коркой льда глазами…  
Я уже видел такое, когда мы заблудились в заболоченном, затопленном после дождя лесу, уходя от римского войска. Как-то так получилось, что мы сделали круг и вновь оказались в том месте, где вчера сражались. Как ни странно, этот неожиданный крюк позволил нам сбить римлян со следа и выиграть время, но зрелище, которое нам тогда открылось, показалось мне страшней самого сражения. Ночью прошёл ливень, и теперь нас со всех сторон окружала топь, из которой сквозь мерцающую водяную зыбь на нас смотрели мертвецы – враги и свои, оказавшиеся теперь в одном мире по ту сторону жизни. Ещё недавно убивавшие друг друга, теперь они были на одной стороне и смотрели на нас – на тех, кто оставил их здесь и пытался жить дальше. Они не давали нам уйти. Я мог бы быть среди них. Я, Агрон, ещё многие наши друзья и враги. И вся эта вражда уже не имела бы никакого смысла. Если в ней вообще был какой-то смысл…  
Я слышал, как Луго молился Нерте1 – богине, что властвовала и над живыми, и над мёртвыми, а последних уводила в нижний мир, находившийся под водой. Агрон же вместо молитв разразился проклятиями в адрес нашего авангарда, который должен был вести отряд прямо, а не кругами. Мы с ним в этот раз шли за обозом, готовые защищать тех, кто не мог сражаться, если римляне вновь нас догонят. Посмотрев на меня, Агрон вдруг прекратил ругаться и двинулся ко мне – настолько быстро, насколько это позволяла кишащая мертвецами топь, доходившая нам до колен. Я боялся, что он наступит кому-нибудь из них на лицо, и тогда топь разверзнется, и мёртвые утянут нас за собой в бездну, откуда нам уже не выбраться никогда.  
– Осторожно! – кричал я. – Не наступай на них! Не наступай им на лица!  
Но Агрон, в чьих глазах уже явственно читалась тревога, пробирался ко мне всё быстрей и быстрей.  
– Что случилось? – подойдя вплотную, он взял меня за плечи. – Ты ранен? Что с тобой?  
– Не наступай им на лица! – умолял я.  
Не знаю, сколько раз я это повторил, пока мои мысли наконец не прояснились.  
– Агрон, похоже, твой малыш спятил! – крикнул Луго. – Не укусила ли его какая болотная тварь…  
А Каст стоял в стороне и молча смотрел на меня непроницаемо-тёмными глазами. Он сразу понял, что со мной творится. Я тоже кое-что понял, глядя тогда на него. Нет, не понял, почувствовал – как кожей чувствовал холод воды и затаившейся в ней смерти. Здесь, на зыбкой границе между миром мёртвых и миром живых, я вдруг увидел перед собой тень, постепенно исчезающую с уходом солнца.  
– Извини, – сказал я Агрону, когда мы вечером сидели у костра, а вокруг сохла наша промокшая одежда. Топь осталась далеко позади, и страх отпустил меня. Почти. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло… Мне показалось, там были змеи.  
– А среди них сама Ёрмунганда, – усмехнулся Агрон. – Хозяйка нижнего мира, которая иногда превращается в змею. У тебя был такой вид… Ты кричал, чтобы я не наступал на них. На поле боя мы часто ходим по трупам и не думаем об этом. Потому что живой враг гораздо страшней.  
– Знаю, я вёл себя, как…  
– Это просто усталость, – перебил он, улыбаясь одними губами. Его взгляд, устремлённый на меня, был тяжёл и задумчив. – Мы слишком устали в последнее время.  
Ужас, пережитый мной в том заболоченном лесу, неожиданно вернулся ясным летним днём, когда я стоял по пояс в чистой, пронизанной солнцем воде. В том лесу мной действительно овладела Ёрмунганда. Или Нерта… Неважно, как её звали, богиню нижнего мира, которая спустя три месяца снова открыла передо мной обитель мёртвых. Они снова таращились на меня застывшими глазами, их лица кривились, что-то крича, но вода заглушала их голоса. Нам только кажется, что мы оставили их позади. Они будут преследовать нас, пока не утянут туда, к себе…  
Я так заорал, что Агрон, уже почти одевшийся, плюхнулся в реку и вытащил меня на берег.  
– В чём дело, Назир? – спросил он, убедившись, что я не ранен. – Тебе опять мерещатся водяные змеи?  
– Да…  
– Как в тот раз? Скажи, что ты на самом деле увидел?  
Я рассказал всё как есть.  
– Это всё облака, – объяснял я, досадуя на себя за свой испуг. – Они несутся по небу, отражаются в воде, играя на её поверхности с солнечным светом, и создают картины, в которых может привидеться что угодно. Возможно, здешние духи шутят с нами, ведь мы всё ещё тут чужаки…  
– Плохая шутка, – сказал Агрон. – Но уж лучше видение, чем какая-нибудь водяная тварь. Старик говорил, в здешних реках нет ядовитых змей.  
По мне так лучше бы это была водяная тварь. Обычная ядовитая змея, от укусов которой можно найти противоядие. А вот укусы Ёрмунганды так просто не проходят. Боги редко показываются смертным во всей своей красе, разве что в легендах, но они говорят с нами, наполняя особым смыслом картины окружающего мира. Иногда мы видим это, иногда нет. Я предпочёл бы ничего не видеть. И я предпочёл бы не видеть снов.  
После этого случая кошмары вернулись. Те, что мучили меня во время болезни. Да я по сути так и не поправился. Здоровее стало моё тело, но не душа.  
Я перестал спать по ночам. Либо сон ко мне не шёл, либо приводил с собой тех, кого я не хотел видеть, и, проснувшись от очередного кошмара, я выходил из хижины, чтобы дождаться рассвета, сидя не пороге. Агрон обычно просыпался и уговаривал меня снова лечь. Иногда мне удавалось уснуть в его объятиях, но чаще я только притворялся спящим, пока не начинало светать.  
Флавия стала заваривать для меня мяту, которую насобирала в долине. Она говорила, что её мать делала то же самое для господина, часто страдавшего бессонницей. Флавия никогда не называла этого человека отцом, да он того и не заслуживал. Что ему мешало дать им с матерью вольную? Но если бы он это сделал, рядом со мной бы не было умненькой и заботливой младшей сестры.  
Если бы ещё её снадобье помогало от кошмаров так же хорошо, как от бессонницы. Впрочем, без него кошмары снились бы чаще. Иногда мне всё же удавалось погрузиться в реку забвения и очнуться с лучами утреннего солнца. Иногда. Чаще я приходил в себя в темноте, наполненной беззвучными голосами. Я замирал, стараясь остаться незамеченным, но тени видели всё. И заставляли меня видеть их. Они смотрели на меня то снизу, из-под воды, то сверху, свисая с потолка, словно летучие мыши, напившиеся крови так, что она капала с их морд. Сперва капала, а потом текла, заливая всё вокруг. Я снова оказывался в Синуэссе. Среди тел, вниз головой свисающих с потолка. И среди тел, которых я посыпал солью. Я старался засыпать их совсем, чтобы их не было видно, но они всё равно смотрели на меня, а соль краснела, намокая от крови, и я понимал, что эту кровь не засыпать ни солью, ни песком, даже если подвозить их сюда целыми телегами. Я выбегал оттуда и мчался на пристань в надежде увидеть морской простор, а над ним синее небо, но в небе пылал кровавый закат и море было красным от крови. А Каст, словно сумеречный демон, сиял мне из багровой тьмы улыбкой-полумесяцем, стоя на палубе чёрного корабля.  
– Оно тоже солёное, Назир, – говорил он. – Море… Оно солёное, как кровь. Иди сюда. Плыви со мной, Назир, не бойся. Это всего лишь кровь…  
После одной из таких кошмарных ночей я заметил, что Агрон ходит мрачнее грозовой тучи. Он сроду не раздражался из-за того, что я мешаю ему спать. Слава Юпитеру, у нас у всех была возможность вздремнуть в дневные часы. За стадом мы присматривали по очереди, да наши козы и не причиняли особых хлопот – они не имели привычки разбредаться по всему лугу. Агрон однажды пошутил, что они держатся вместе, как маленький отряд, постоянно ожидающий нападения врага. Я тогда вообще почти что перешёл на дневной сон. Тени из преисподней и днём не оставляли меня в покое, и всё же солнечный свет в какой-то мере защищал меня от них, не позволяя подбираться слишком близко.  
Но одна из них всегда оставалась между нами.  
– Я надеялся насладиться последними летними днями, но, похоже, моё небо уже затянули осенние тучи, – сказал я, когда мы в полдень сидели под дубом, а вокруг паслись козы. Дети убежали, оставив нас вдвоём.  
– Мне тоже его жалко, – произнёс Агрон, явно готовый к разговору. Он знал, что я всё равно начну выяснять причину его дурного настроения. – Но я не думал, что он столько для тебя значил…  
– А я думал, мы уже закончили с этим. Он был мне другом, он поддерживал меня в трудное время. Мне жаль его, но ещё больше я жалею, что не отказался от этой дружбы, если она до сих пор питает твою ревность.  
– Ты звал его во сне.  
– Это вряд ли.  
– Ты произнёс его имя. И не раз. Я не расслышал, что ты там ещё бормотал, но его имя прозвучало чётко.  
– Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы ты расслышал всё. Я не могу помнить всё, что я говорю в мире сновидений, но вряд ли я звал его. Обычно я прошу его уйти, оставить меня в покое. Я многих об этом прошу, но напрасно, они всё равно приходят. И он чаще всех. Я хочу, но не знаю, как это прекратить…  
Агрон пристыженно обнял меня и поцеловал в макушку. Больше он не заговаривал со мной о Касте, но, чем дальше, тем больше у него появлялось причин для недовольства.  
Особенно его раздражало то, что левая рука так и не становилась прежней. Правой, которая была у него главной, он уже владел, как раньше, но его с детства учили, что воин должен обращаться с оружием одинаково хорошо и той и другой рукой. Так что левой он в бою орудовал лишь ненамного хуже, чем правой. До недавнего времени. Раньше на тренировках я никогда не выигрывал схватку с ним, если он держал меч в правой, и только год назад начал изредка выигрывать, если он держал его в левой. Агрон сделал меня хорошим воином, но я знал, что его уровня я не достигну никогда.  
Я и сейчас ему постоянно проигрывал. Он считал, что мы не должны терять форму, и начал тренировки, как только его руки стали заживать. Мне и сейчас было до него далеко. Уж не знаю, что больше сказывалось – состояние уныния и тревоги, в которое я часто погружался, или нежелание снова браться за оружие, но мне не удавалось выиграть у него поединок, даже если он дрался левой.  
– Не надо мне поддаваться! – сердился он. – Я хочу, чтобы она начала действовать по-прежнему, но я должен этого добиться, и не надо мне подыгрывать, я не ребёнок…  
– Я не поддаюсь и не подыгрываю, – уверял его я. – Что тебя удивляет? Мы всегда знали, что мне сроду не сравняться с тобой в воинских искусствах.  
– Ты и правда не можешь выбить меч из покалеченной руки?  
– Значит, не могу. Сожалею, Агрон, но я действительно в плохой форме.  
– Я тоже. Эта жизнь скоро превратит меня в неуклюжего деревенского дурачка. Я воин, а не пастух. Тут я скоро окончательно потеряю себя. Я должен вернуть своим рукам прежнюю ловкость. Я мог бы податься в наёмники и неплохо этим заработать. Мы же не будем торчать тут всю оставшуюся жизнь. Нам надо что-то решить.  
Но каждый раз, когда мы начинали что-то решать, думать, куда отправиться, пока не начались осенние дожди и не размыло все тропы, что-нибудь случалось. То Флавия расхворается – она часто простывала, да и желудок у неё был слабый, то с неугомонным Тиберием приключится какая-нибудь беда. Однажды он так расшибся, упав с дерева, что мы боялись, не останется ли он калекой. Агрон тогда мрачно пошутил, что на четверых двое калек – это уж слишком. К счастью, мальчик быстро поправился и вскоре уже снова ходил с Агроном на охоту.  
Мы могли бы прокормиться, забивая коз, но следовало подумать о зиме. Если нам придётся тут задержаться, то, перерезав всё стадо, мы рисковали обречь себя на голод, так что летом мы решили сделать основным источником пропитания охоту.  
Когда мы тут поселились, я был слишком болен, чтобы охотиться, да я и раньше не блистал успехами в этом занятии. Покалеченные руки Агрона поначалу не позволяли ему даже лук толком натянуть, поэтому он учил охотиться Тиберия, в чём мальчик быстро преуспел. На охоте они наконец-то сблизились по-настоящему. Мы с Флавией взяли на себя большую часть хозяйственных дел, и всех такой расклад устраивал. Меня он устраивал ещё и потому, что чем дальше, тем меньше мне хотелось подолгу оставаться с Агроном наедине. Раньше, когда наше войско разбивало лагерь в лесу, мы любили охотиться вдвоём. Потому что просто любили быть вдвоём, подальше от всех, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением свободы и счастья. Теперь времени у нас было много, но наши разговоры всё чаще заканчивались спорами, а незаданные вопросы повисали между нами долгими паузами, ещё более томительными, чем споры.  
Я знал, что Агрона не устраивает эта жизнь, а проблемы, которые создавали дети, и вовсе выводили его из себя. Однажды Тиберий и Флавия пропали на целый день. Мы искали их по всей долине. Дети вернулись вечером – грязные, мокрые и перепуганные. Сказали, что бегали по камням и свалились в реку, но резкий запах тины и приставший к их одежде мох говорили о том, что они бродили по болоту, хотя мы строго запретили им туда ходить. Я удержал Агрона, чуть не отвесившего Тиберию подзатыльник, и уволок его из дома.  
– Держи себя в руках!  
– Мы велели им не ходить к болоту…  
– Ну теперь, надеюсь, они поняли, что это опасно. Агрон, это не враги, это всего лишь дети, которые не всегда слушают, что им говорят старшие. И виноваты они оба. Ты и девчонку собираешься отлупить?  
– Я больше виновата, – призналась Флавия, когда мы вернулись. – Там так красиво, и я уговорила Тиберия ещё туда сходить.  
– Ты мужчина и сам должен думать, куда идёшь, – сказал Агрон Тиберию. – И уж точно не лезть в болото.  
– Мы думали, там земля. Там такой мягкий мох. Мы сидели на нём… И ходили. Он так приятно колыхался под ногами. А потом вдруг провалились.  
Как и ожидалось, Флавия после этого приключения простыла – они слишком долго промокшие добирались до дома на сильном ветру. Хвала богам, девочка не застудила грудь. Я знал случаи, когда от грудной простуды люди кашляли, пока не умирали.  
Флавия тоже кашляла, но на боли в груди не жаловалась, только на горло, а я знал, что такая простуда проходит, да и жар у неё продержался не больше двух дней. Правда, по ночам кашель усиливался, из-за чего Агрон и Тиберий, прихватив побольше одеял и шкур, уходили спать на улицу – ночи тогда ещё стояли тёплые. Я оставался в хижине и время от времени поил девочку отваром из трав. Я всё равно плохо спал по ночам, а забота о больной отвлекала меня от моих кошмаров.  
Однажды Агрон и Тиберий вернулись с охоты почти без добычи, но в хорошем настроении. И я почему-то сразу понял: то, что радует их, вряд ли обрадует меня. Они спустились в большую долину и встретили наших товарищей, которые нашли в посёлке бойев не только пристанище, но и тех, кто готов был продолжить начатую Спартаком войну. И к ним желали присоединиться жители ещё нескольких посёлков. Некоторые уже ушли на юг, а сейчас собирается новое войско, гораздо более многочисленное. Где-то через месяц в гавани Тергеста будут корабли, готовые переправить его туда, куда стекаются новые отряды.  
– Какая глупость, – сказал я. – Неужели не понятно, что всё кончено?  
– Только не для римских псов, – хмуро возразил Агрон. – Они продолжают охоту на нас. На тех, кто остался в живых.  
– Ты же уверял меня, что здесь безопасно.  
– Пока да, сейчас они заняты остатками повстанцев на юге и вряд ли пойдут в горы осенью, но это ещё не значит, что они не направят сюда карательные отряды весной, когда подсохнет. Они знают, что многие из нас укрылись тут. Они боятся, что мы можем взбаламутить здешних галлов, которые ненавидят Рим. Они до сих пор нас боятся. Мы держали римлян в страхе почти три года, а такой страх быстро не проходит. Они считают, что заразу надо уничтожить под корень. Будет лучше, если мы продолжим войну на юге, тогда римские собаки не сунутся сюда, не тронут наших женщин и детей. Те рады, что нашли дом, и хотят покоя. И мы должны их защитить.  
– Возобновив войну? С силами гораздо меньшими, чем раньше? Ты точно не хочешь вернуться домой, в своё селение на берегу Рейна?  
– Нет. Никто там не будет мне рад. Мы с братом всегда были изгоями. Я же тебе рассказывал… Нашу мать там не любили и даже считали, что она извела нашего отца. Хотя она всего лишь предвидела его раннюю кончину. Никто меня там не ждёт, Назир. Думаю, Эмер считает меня мёртвым и нашла себе мужа получше. Потомства я там не оставил, брат тоже. Я вырван оттуда с корнем и снова не приживусь.  
Я знал, что у Агрона в родном селении осталась жена и что, скорее всего, нашим с ним отношениям это бы не помешало. Я мог бы поселиться в так называемом «воинском доме», то есть лесном посёлке, который с большим селением связывала мощёная дорога через болото. Основная часть племени жила на острове, окружённом рекой, болотами, древним валом и рвом, но молодые воины предпочитали проводить время в своём кругу, упражняясь в воинских искусствах, охотясь и устраивая набеги на селения чужаков. Неподалёку обитали какие-то дикие племена, с которыми марсы постоянно воевали из-за территории. Женатые молодые мужчины тоже проводили в лесном посёлке гораздо больше времени, чем в семьях. С жёнами или без, воины в племени Агрона вели свободную жизнь. Да и на женские измены в их краях смотрели сквозь пальцы. Особенно в тех случаях, когда жене не хватало мужниного внимания. Агрон как-то сказал, что он даже хотел, чтобы его Эмер кого-нибудь себе нашла, но она, как назло, являла собой образец супружеской верности, коего он совершенно не заслуживал, и это только усиливало его чувство вины, хотя жена, зная о его любовных связях, никогда его не упрекала. Отношения, периодически возникавшие между обитателями «воинского дома», за его пределами даже не обсуждались. Говорили, что подобная свобода нравов царит далеко не во всех германских племенах, но сородичи Агрона вели образ жизни, который, наверняка, позволил бы нам с ним жить там, оставаясь любовниками. Ну а в случае чего никто не помешал бы нам оттуда уйти. Не скажу, что мне так уж хотелось отправиться с Агроном в его родные края, но я решил, что лучше это, чем возвращение на проигранную войну, потому и заговорил с ним о селении на берегу Рейна. И напрасно. Он не тосковал по своей родине.  
Года два назад я спросил Агрона, мог ли он отказаться от женитьбы, которая с самого начала была ему в тягость. Он сказал, что Эмер прочили ему в супруги с детства и для родни с обеих сторон этот брак считался делом решённым. Ну а он… Ему было шестнадцать, и ему все уши прожужжали о долге перед семьёй, о необходимости продолжить свой славный род, из которого на тот момент уже почти никого не осталось. В его племени все в положенное время заводили семью, и никому даже в голову не приходило, что может быть иначе. Это в Риме, огромном, словно бы вмещающем в себе множество земель обитаемого мира, где всё перемешалось – кровь, обычаи и боги, человек мог жить, затерявшись в пёстрой толпе, так, как ему хочется. Я чувствовал – эта сторона Рима нравится Агрону, хотя он бы сроду не признался, что Рим ему хоть чем-то нравится.  
Агрон говорил, что Эмер была красива, добра и рассудительна. Он жалел её за то, что ей не повезло с мужем. Молодые воины и так были в своих домах не столько хозяевами, сколько гостями, но Агрона тяготила даже роль гостя. Впрочем, от супружеских обязанностей он не отказывался, хоть они и не доставляли ему удовольствия. Эмер несколько раз была от него беременна. Четверых скинула, не проносив и трёх лун, а двое детей умерли вскоре после рождения.  
– Мне нечего дать женщине, кроме защиты и уважения, – сказал как-то Агрон. – Да и вообще, наш род считается проклятым. Якобы, из-за моей матери, потому что та посмела обратиться к альвитарам. Выпросила для меня жизнь, которая, как говорили у нас в селении, не имела никакой ценности – ведь я не мог продолжить род. Дуро тоже. Он тоже был женат. Он любил свою Гуну, но она ни разу от него не понесла. Он любил женщин, но и его брак оказался бесплодным.  
Жена Дуро умерла от неизвестной болезни незадолго до того похода, когда Агрон и его брат попали в плен, а потом были проданы в рабство. Их бездетность тоже считалось платой, которую альвитары потребовали от их матери Имы за жизнь Агрона. В селении считали, что иные лишили Агрона и Дуро потомства, потому что забрали души их будущих детей. Так говорила Нелета, ставшая в том селении ведуньей после смерти Имы. Правда, многие не верили в её смерть. Считали, что её забрали иные.  
– Никто там не будет мне рад, – повторил Агрон. – Мне некуда возвращаться.  
– На восточном берегу Рейна достаточно мест, где можно начать новую жизнь.  
– Таких мест много не только к востоку от Рейна. Я хочу быть там, где могу быть полезен. Где я действительно нужен.  
– Такое место уже есть. Здесь. Ты нужен мне и детям.  
– Я не нянька и не пастух. Я воин, вот чем я могу быть полезен!  
– Продолжая проигранную войну?  
– Продолжая защищать тех, кто остался. Мать говорила, что мне суждено быть великим воином и участвовать в великих делах.  
– Всё верно, так и было…  
– Было? Мне двадцать семь лет, а в моей жизни уже, оказывается, всё было и закончилось? Я чувствую, как постепенно теряю себя. Я не могу сидеть тут, Назир! Я не хочу закончить жизнь калекой, прозябающим в пастушьей лачуге. Да и ты тут постепенно сходишь с ума. Разве нет? Ты и правда не хочешь вернуться к той жизни, в которой мы были счастливы, несмотря ни на что?  
– К той жизни нельзя вернуться, Агрон! Как нельзя вновь войти в одну и ту же воду. Та вода утекла и унесла много крови…  
– Крови наших друзей, за которых мы можем отомстить!  
– Да нельзя жить только местью!  
– Так, как мы тут живём, тоже нельзя! Мы тут оба скоро спятим! А детям нужен нормальный дом. Там, в долине, о них позаботятся, у них там будут сверстники. Подумай о Флавии. Ну не может же девчонка так и жить среди мужчин и коз. Она скоро созреет. Кто ей объяснит… то, что положено знать женщине? Лета правильно сказала: Флавии нужна та, что заботилась бы о ней, как мать. Она и сама готова о ней позаботиться…  
– Теперь Лета для тебя голос мудрости?  
– В этом деле да. Ни для кого не тайна, что я сроду её не любил, но… Назир, тут она права. Детям нужна забота…  
– Детям?!  
Красный от обиды и возмущения Тиберий возник перед нами так неожиданно, что мы оба растерялись.  
– Ты сам говорил, что я уже мужчина! Что я стреляю из лука не хуже взрослого воина! Я хочу пойти с тобой. Агрон, я буду полезен в отряде…  
– Нечего подслушивать разговоры старших! – сурово перебил Агрон.  
– Подслушивать? Да вы спорите так, что вас слышно в Большой долине. Я хочу с тобой, Агрон! Пусть Назир остаётся, если не хочет идти, а я пойду…  
– А ты пойдёшь на пастбище и немедленно, – велел Агрон. – Тебе пора сменить Флавию.  
Рассерженный Тиберий повернулся и убежал, а мы с Агроном долго сидели молча. Потом я занялся ужином, а он отправился за хворостом. В этот день мы больше не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
Утром, выйдя из хижины, я увидел, что Агрон упражняется с мечом – отрабатывает удары на стволе мёртвого дерева. Он говорил, что в лудусе у них были для таких тренировок деревянные столбы. В том ожесточении, с каким он наносил удары, было едва ли не отчаяние. Я подумал, пусть уж он лучше дубасит этот пень, чем сорвётся на кого-нибудь из нас. В последнее время он всё больше напоминал раненого зверя, пытающегося хоть чем-то заглушить боль.  
Я видел, что иногда начинали вытворять наши люди, когда войско долго стояло без дела. Мне удалось стать хорошим солдатом, но ближе к концу войны я понял, что в глубине души так и остался чистюлей, которому нравится мирная жизнь в красивом, уютном доме. Воин, которого воспитал мой возлюбленный и наставник, убил во мне раба, и всё же этот воин сильно отличался от тех, что меня окружали почти три года. От большинства из них. Воин, который живёт битвами и лишь в них видит смысл жизни, в мирное время непредсказуем и опасен. Он похож на прирученного зверя: вроде бы, и ладит с людьми, но тоскует по вольной жизни и свежей крови только что убитой жертвы. Не пусти его в лес, и он набросится на тех, кто рядом. Даже если их любит.  
Я никогда не сомневался в любви Агрона. Даже когда хотел и заставлял себя в ней усомниться. Я никогда не сомневался в его благородстве, отличавшем его от многих его соратников. Недаром Спартак полностью доверял лишь ему. Ганник был легкомыслен и циничен, Крикс слишком честолюбив и необуздан. Мой Агрон был человеком чести. Порой он вёл себя жестоко, следуя долгу, как он его понимал, и только я знал, как иногда он потом казнил себя за ошибки.  
Всегда ли мы ясно видим свой путь? Всегда ли знаем, куда свернуть и стоит ли это делать? Будущее похоже на лесную тропу, скрытую в тумане, и каждый её отрезок хорошо виден лишь тогда, когда ты на него ступил. Ну и ещё чуть-чуть впереди. Долг, предназначение… Всегда ли мы правильно понимаем, в чём они заключаются?  
Я знал, что Агрон готов защищать меня и этих двух детей до последнего вздоха. По своей сути он прирождённый вожак, который всегда в ответе за свою стаю. Осознанно он никогда не причинит нам вреда. Но раненый, загнанный в угол зверь опасен, и прежде всего для самого себя. Я чувствовал, что именно так себя сейчас Агрон и ощущает – в ловушке, в тупике. Он ищет выход, вернее, привычный путь, а я не могу его убедить, что пора свернуть на другую тропу.  
– Пощади этот пень, – сказал я, подойдя к нему через некоторое время. – Может, хочешь нормального поединка? Клянусь – я не буду поддаваться, да я и никогда этого не делал…  
– Я знаю, – ответил он. – Но, по-моему, ты не в настроении браться за меч. Потренируюсь пока один. Что бы там ни было впереди, хочу быть в хорошей форме.  
Вечером я заметил, что Флавия грустна и чем-то встревожена. Я хотел поговорить с ней после ужина, но пришлось заняться козлёнком, поранившим ногу, а когда я вернулся в дом, дети уже спали.  
На следующий день Флавия заболела. Ей стало нехорошо, едва они с Тиберием вернулись из леса, куда ходили за хворостом, и вскоре у неё началась страшная лихорадка. Её рвало, почти всё тело покрылось красной сыпью.  
– Это всё из-за вороньих ягод, – признался Тиберий, когда мы с Агроном учинили ему допрос, не наелись ли они чего-нибудь в лесу.  
– Разве вы не знаете, что они ядовитые? – набросился на него Агрон. – Ведь ты же их явно не ел! Так почему позволил ей?  
– Да как бы я ей помешал? – мальчик чуть не плакал. – Она вбила себе в голову, что она прорицательница. Говорят, предсказатели едят эти ягоды и от этого впадают в пророческое безумие. Ну и… могут видеть будущее и всякое такое, что не видно другим. Для обычных людей эти ягоды просто отрава, а пророкам помогают говорить с богами. Флавия часто видит вещие сны… Это правда, клянусь. Её сны действительно часто сбываются. Она иногда мне их рассказывает, а потом они сбываются. Но она хочет видеть больше, вот и решила поесть этих ягод. Мне сказала, чтобы не ел, что я просто отравлюсь, а ей это поможет что-то там увидеть.  
– Нерта и великие прачки1… – простонал Агрон. – Что ты болван, я знаю давно, но эта девчонка всегда казалась мне рассудительной…  
И он стал натягивать сапоги.  
– Нет, разум женщины мне сроду не понять, проживи я хоть сто лет. Одни из них выказывают мудрость богинь, другие – невероятную глупость, а иные умеют странным образом сочетать в себе то и другое.  
– Куда ты собрался? – спросил я.  
– Пойду в долину. В посёлке, где живут Сибилла и Лета, есть мудрая женщина. Говорят, она хорошая лекарка.  
– Может, лучше я, – предложил я, выглянув из дома.  
Испарения, поднявшиеся после недавнего дождя, похоже, собирались превратиться в туман.  
– Рука у меня покалечена, но ноги в порядке, и я всё ещё хожу быстрее тебя. К тому же ты не знаешь дорогу в посёлок…  
– Тиберий меня проводит. Вы же ходили туда вдвоём.  
– Не уверен, что этот дурень запомнил дорогу и не заведёт тебя в какое-нибудь болото… Туман скоро рассеется, Назир. Ветер отгонит его на запад. Да я и в тумане найду дорогу, по которой раньше ходил.  
Я уловил в голосе Агрона досаду. Его слегка раздражало, что я знал его слабые места. Только я о них знал, и хотя я не подавал виду, ему это было известно.  
– Тебе лучше остаться с Флавией, Назир. Ты лучше умеешь ухаживать за больными. Только вот боюсь, на этот раз тебе не справиться. Нужен хороший лекарь. Я скоро…  
Вернулся он действительно быстро. Он и лекарка Оната приехали на мулах, которых им дал старейшина посёлка, когда Агрон рассказал о больном ребёнке. Оната расспросила его о состоянии Флавии и прихватила с собой какие-то снадобья.  
Эта старуха знала своё дело. Осмотрев девочку, она сразу дала ей что-то выпить. Потом выставила нас всех из хижины, потому что собиралась раздеть её и всю чем-то натереть.  
– Она выживет? – спросил я.  
– Надеюсь, но вы всё же помолитесь каждый своим богам.  
Агрон не задавал вопросов и на первый взгляд казался спокойным, но я увидел в его глазах то, что видел в них лишь однажды. Почти три года назад, когда я очнулся в тускло освещённой комнате с обшарпанными стенами, на которых местами сохранились росписи. Сперва я не понял, где я, и удивлённо смотрел на застывшие в движении фигуры, смутные, полустёртые лица. Потом два из них приблизились – тёмное и светлое. А когда они стали чётче, я увидел смуглое лицо Невии и бледное – Агрона. Такое бледное, что его глаза казались неестественно яркими. Зелёные озёра, в которых плескался страх – чувство, как мне казалось, ему неведомое и делавшее его не похожим на себя самого. Или похожим на того десятилетнего мальчишку, который блуждал в тумане по заболоченному берегу и звал свою мать, постепенно осознавая, что больше её не увидит.  
Многие погибли в том набеге на рудники, а я получил страшную рану и два дня находился между жизнью и смертью. Смутно помню встревоженно-радостное лицо Агрона, который со своим отрядом нашёл нас в лесу. Очень смутно – я сразу провалился в мерцающую тьму. Зато чётко помню его лицо, склонившееся надо мной, когда я очнулся в старом храме. Когда уже не ждали, что я очнусь. Страх в его глазах быстро сменила радость, но я навсегда запомнил этот страх.  
Теперь я увидел в его глазах нечто подобное. Агрон был воином с тринадцати лет, и смерть давно уже стала его постоянной спутницей. Смерть врагов, друзей, соратников. Смерть, которую он нёс на острие своего меча. Смерть, много лет подстерегавшая его на каждом отрезке его пути… С тех пор, как он потерял всех близких, она не вызывала у него сильных чувств. Смерть врагов его радовала, смерть друзей огорчала, но испугала его лишь тень смерти, нависшая тогда надо мной. И вот теперь над маленькой Флавией, которая, как мне казалось, всегда его раздражала, хоть он и старался это скрывать. Похоже, скрывал он не только это.  
В те дни мне казалось, что мы постепенно превращаемся друг для друга в незнакомцев, но тревога и растерянность в его глазах напомнили мне того Агрона, которого знал лишь я. Агрона без брони. Того, что подошёл ко мне на вилле моего хозяина. Того, что склонился надо мной, когда я вернулся к жизни. Того, с которым мы ругались в Синуэссе после его стычки с Кастом. Его растерянный взгляд, когда я рассмеялся в ответ на его обещание сразиться из-за меня с самим Юпитером. Ребёнок, оскорблённый в своих лучших чувствах. Охваченный смятением от одной мысли, что его чувства мне не нужны. Что он может потерять меня, как когда-то потерял мать, а потом брата. Я тоже лишился родных, но я их почти не помнил. Он же вечно терял тех, кого любил. Он не хотел никого любить после смерти брата, но боги не спрашивают. Наверное, Юпитер смеялся, слушая тогда его угрозы, но Агрону было бы всё равно, даже если бы до нас донёсся оглушительный хохот громовержца, а мой смех в мгновение ока превратил его в растерянного ребёнка, которого хочется поскорее обнять и утешить. Что я и сделал, заверив его в своей любви. Быть может, пока в нём жив этот ребёнок, воин Агрон не превратится в чудовище, чей удел до конца жизни проливать свою и чужую кровь. Не должен…  
Когда старуха разрешила нам вернуться в хижину, Флавия крепко спала, и дыхание её было ровным. Оната похвалила нас за то, что так быстро её позвали. Ещё немного – и девочке уже ничего бы не помогло, яд отравил бы не только её нутро, но и всё тело. Теперь он частично вышел вместе с рвотой, а тот, что оставался в животе, очищен лекарством. Кожа тоже скоро очистится. Пусть теперь пьёт побольше воды.  
На следующий день Оната уехала домой, а ещё через день к нам пожаловали Сибилла и её новый избранник Лидо, высокий, худощавый парень с некрасивым, но добрым лицом. Они привезли нам липовый мёд и мешок со смесью сушёных целебных трав, которые Оната послала на случай, если у кого-то из нас прихватит живот, и прежде всего для Флавии. Я сказал старухе, что у девочки слабый желудок.  
С возлюбленным Сибиллы мы от силы парой слов перекинулись. Она уже неплохо изъяснялась на его языке, а мы с Агроном этого галльского наречия не знали. Крикс и его люди говорили между собой на другом, которое понимали немногие, в том числе Агрон, а с остальными на латыни. Язык римлян в войске Спартака знали почти все, а едва ли не лучше всех – Агрон. Не умея на нём писать, он быстрее всех научился на нём говорить. Есть люди, которых боги наделяют даром легко осваивать любой чужой язык, и моему Агрону этот дар достался. Значит, путь воина не был единственным для него.  
Сибилла сказала, что её жених занимается выделкой шкур и в посёлке его уважают, хотя воин из него никакой. Лидо заметно хромал. По тому, как на него поглядывал Агрон, я понял, что выбор Сибиллы он оценивает невысоко, явно мысленно сравнивая его с Ганником.  
Сибилла была беременна и внешне подурнела, как это часто бывает с женщинами в такой период, но выглядела если и не счастливой, то вполне довольной.  
– Да, знаю, он не Ганник, – сказала она мне, когда мы остались наедине. Агрон и Лидо разделывали на улице тушки двух зайцев, подстреленных утром. – Лучше Ганника у меня никого не будет, и я всё равно больше никого не полюблю. Зато Лидо меня действительно любит.  
– Ганник тоже любил.  
– Да, – вздохнула она. – Но… Ещё больше он любил ту, кого римляне называют Минервой, родичи Агрона Бадб, а там, в селениях Большой долины, Морриган. Богиня-воительница… Я всегда знала, что я ей не соперница. Что его жизнь – битвы. На арене или на войне… Игры со смертью – вот что он любил и ради чего пошёл со Спартаком. Я молила богов, чтобы он остался жив, но чувствовала, что счастливы мы будем недолго. Он хотел попробовать, но… Он заскучал уже тогда, когда мы шли к Альпам. Думаю, он бы долго не вынес той жизни, которой мы сейчас тут живём. Он был создан не для неё.  
– Ты такой грустный из-за Агрона? – спросила Сибилла после небольшой паузы, в течение которой внимательно на меня смотрела. – То, что я сейчас говорила про Ганника… Я плохо знаю твоего возлюбленного, но он всю жизнь служит той же богине. Она очень долго управляла его судьбой. Трудно отказываться от своей веры. Трудно, но можно, если очень сильно любишь, а то, как он любит тебя… С этим можно сравнить лишь любовь Спартака к его Суре. Я не знала её, но об этой истории многие говорили, да и было видно, что больше он никого не сможет полюбить. Наверное, такая же сильная любовь связывала Крикса и Невию. Только вот… Невия сама была как богиня-воительница. Она стала судьбой Крикса, которая вела его к гибели. Да и Спартак, говорят, вступил на дорогу войны из-за любви к своей женщине и желания за неё отомстить. Она тоже была его судьбой, что привела его к славе и к смерти. Каким бы богам и богиням ни молился Агрон, его судьба – ты, Назир. А ты не похож на демона смерти.  
– Я всего лишь человек, Сибилла. Слабый, способный на предательство.  
– И всё-таки вы рядом. До сих пор. Из нас из всех только вы остались вместе, Назир. В этом мире – только вы. Боги оставили вас на дороге жизни, и вы должны теперь идти по ней. По-моему, многие из наших погибли, потому что сами искали смерти. Нет, я знаю, на войне всегда гибнут. Повелитель мёртвых рад всем, в том числе и тем, кто вовсе не напрашивался к нему в гости, но… Такие, как Крикс, Невия, да и ещё многие шли к смерти с упорством одержимых, потому что не хотели или не умели жить. Просто жить… Это пугало их. Это, а не война, к которой они привыкли. Потому они и пошли на Рим. Они знали, что надежда покорить его – безумие, просто не хотели об этом думать. Те, кто сейчас собираются плыть на юг, тоже отравлены войной, смертью. Они уже мертвы, Назир. Грустно думать, что Спартак, Ганник и многие другие погибли, чтобы спасти нас, а некоторые из нас не рады этому спасению. Да ещё и заразили своим безумием местных. Знают же, как галлы ненавидят римлян, и в здешних селениях навалом парней, которым тут скучно и хочется подвигов. Хорошо, что Лидо хромой и не годится в воины. Да он и сам не рвётся. Я буду рада, если у меня родится дочь. Ребёнок – лучшее, что мне осталось от Ганника, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы его дитя погибло на какой-нибудь войне.  
– Так это ребёнок Ганника?  
– Да, – улыбнулась Сибилла. – Я знаю, когда было зачато это дитя. И Лидо знает, что ребёнок не его, но обещал любить его. Ганник и Спартак оставили в этом мире не только кровавый след.  
– И Спартак? Значит, Лета…  
– Да, она носит его дитя. Хотела тоже вас навестить, но не смогла – ей нездоровится.

Не только кровавый след… Сибилла с Лидо уехали, а эти слова так и крутились у меня в голове. Мы проливали кровь за то, во что верили. Кровь многих стала ценой за свободу для горстки уцелевших. И грош нам цена, если мы не способны радоваться этой свободе.  
– Свобода означает право выбора, – усмехнулся Агрон, когда я сказал ему это.  
– Да, и мы выбрали друг друга. И решили не расставаться.  
– Только похожи на коня и ястреба, которых запрягли в одну повозку.  
– Никогда не думал, что мы можем стать настолько… чужими друг другу. Чего ты хочешь, Агрон?  
– А ты? Даже не хочешь сходить в Большую долину и повидать наших. Не хочешь высунуться за пределы этого окружённого горами козьего пастбища. Скоро ты будешь бояться выглянуть из этой лачуги… Я уже не могу смотреть на её стены! И не могу видеть, во что ты превращаешься. Ты не выберешься из своих кошмаров, если не выберешься отсюда!  
Я молчал. Было стыдно признаться, что я действительно не хочу идти в Большую долину и не хочу видеть наших. Я предпочёл бы оставить их в прошлом вместе с этой войной. Они не спасут меня от кошмаров, а сделают только хуже.  
– Назир, я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было по-прежнему. Мы были счастливы и в куда более тяжёлые времена.  
– И ты хочешь их вернуть? Когда я говорил, что моё место рядом с тобой, я в это верил и верю до сих пор, но я хочу, чтобы ты понял… Да, я пошёл с тобой в тот последний бой с римлянами. Я даже сделал это дурацкое приспособление, чтобы ты мог сражаться. Я же знал, что ты не успокоишься и будешь рваться в бой. Хорошо, что оно сломалось лишь в конце битвы… Я не верил в победу, думал, нам суждено погибнуть, и был к этому готов. Но боги подарили нам жизнь. А Спартак – свободу. Мы пошли за ним, чтобы сражаться за неё, и вот она у нас есть. Я не хочу больше воевать, Агрон. Помнишь, ты говорил, что из домашних рабов всё равно не сделаешь воинов? Ты был прав. Говоря, что я воин, я обманывал не только тебя, но и себя. Я полюбил тебя сразу. Я хотел быть с тобой, я хотел быть таким, как ты…То есть таким, каким бы ты смог меня полюбить. Больше всего на свете я боялся тебя разочаровать. Я так восхищался тобой и так хотел быть с тобой, что сам поверил, будто могу быть таким, как ты хочешь… Я поверил, что путь воина такой же мой, как и твой, но теперь я знаю, что это не так, Агрон. Я был и остался домашним… Уже не рабом, но… Ты понимаешь?  
– Да, – он усмехнулся. – И всегда это понимал. Потому и отпустил тебя тогда. Ты уже давно не раб, Назир, и вправе сам выбирать, где тебе лучше.  
Наш разговор прервал запыхавшийся Тиберий, который сообщил, что одна из коз свалилась в яму и не может выбраться. Агрон отправился вызволять козу, а мне пришлось остаться возле очага – следить, чтобы не подгорело мясо. Я бы поручил это Флавии, но она куда-то запропастилась. Девочка выздоровела, однако выглядела очень грустной.  
Вечером я с удивлением обнаружил её беседующей с Агроном среди зарослей дикой вишни за домом. При виде меня оба так смутились, как будто я застал их на месте преступления. Со мной у Флавии уже давно установились доверительные отношения, но Агрона она немного дичилась, да и он всегда был несколько неуклюж в общении с женщинами, независимо от их возраста. Иногда мне казалось, что он боится ненароком причинить им вред. Возможно, сказывалось чувство вины перед женой, которая рядом с ним постепенно гасла, теряя красоту и радость жизни, страдая от безответной любви к нему и безуспешных попыток стать хотя бы матерью его детей. К тому же его народ считал, что женщины наделены особым даром – способностью видеть будущее и говорить с богами. Судьбы смертных были в руках богинь, тогда как боги-мужчины, которым поклонялись германцы, покровительствовали людям всё больше в обычных земных делах – ремёслах, полевых работах. Соплеменники Агрона относились к женщинам куда более уважительно, чем римляне. Уж не знаю, поэтому или по какой-то другой причине он на Флавию даже голос ни разу не повысил, хотя прикрикнуть на Тиберия ему ничего не стоило. Впрочем, тот обычно не обижался.  
Я бы не удивился, застав Агрона беседующим с Тиберием, – в последнее время он разговаривал с ним чаще, чем со мной, но секретничать с Флавией… Я почувствовал раздражение. Отчасти это была ревность – я уже привык быть для Флавии доверенным лицом, но ещё больше меня бесило то, что ради своих целей Агрон готов умасливать даже эту девчонку, с которой прежде ни разу не пытался найти общий язык. Не иначе как уверял её, что жизнь в Большой долине им с Тиберием понравится. Мальчику эта идея не по душе, так Агрон решил найти поддержку у Флавии – уж она-то способна убедить простодушного Тиберия в чём угодно. Упрямый идиот с Восточного Рейна! Так и вбил себе в голову, что его место среди тех придурков, которые всё никак не могут навоеваться. А что он скажет мне? Хотя он уже всё сказал: ты волен сам выбирать, где тебе лучше…  
Я мог бы поинтересоваться, о чём они разговаривают, но я этого не сделал, а Агрон и Флавия ничего не сказали – возможно, потому что заметили, как я раздражён. Гнев часто мешает нам трезво мыслить и вести себя правильно.  
Моё раздражение росло с каждым днём. Я был подобен кипящему котлу, содержимое которого вот-вот выплеснется. Агрон целыми днями пропадал на охоте. А может, в долине. Я не спрашивал, а он ничего не говорил. Тиберия он с собой не брал. Однажды я услышал, как он говорит ему:  
– Ты должен помогать Назиру. Ты же видишь, что Флавии до сих пор нездоровится.  
– Да всё с ней нормально! Я хочу с тобой на охоту!  
– Не сегодня, Тиберий. Не зли меня.  
А три дня назад он вернулся без добычи и сказал, что был в гавани. Пока время судоходное, нам надо решить…  
Вот тут-то меня и прорвало. Я даже не дал ему договорить.  
– Ты уже всё решил! Плыви! Убирайся! О нас не беспокойся, не пропадём, даже если не спустимся в эту проклятую долину. Да, я не хочу туда идти, я не хочу их видеть! Я хочу забыть… Ещё недавно мне казалось, что я хочу забыть всё, кроме тебя, но, кажется, тебя мне тоже придётся забыть, ведь ты не хочешь быть частью моей жизни… Моей или чьей-то ещё. Ты выбрал смерть, сделал её своим божеством. Дикий зверь, который способен лишь проливать кровь… Рядом с тобой страшно. Наверное, тебе действительно лучше уйти! Ты ястреб, так лети себе! Назови меня хоть конём, хоть козой, хоть бараном… Мне всё равно. Мне хорошо там, где трава, небо и покой. Я устал, Агрон! Уходи…  
– Да послушай ты, что я скажу, – он схватил меня за плечи и сжал их так, что мне стало больно.  
А ещё больней – от воспоминаний о той сладостной боли, что он порой причинял мне, лаская меня. Той, которой я не боялся и желал сам. За которую тут же с наслаждением мстил, кусая его горячее, влажное от пота тело, вызывая его ответные стоны…  
Боги, почему мы были так счастливы в той жизни и не можем в этой? Я бы вернулся туда, если б мог, но я не могу…  
Я вырвался, оттолкнул его и пошёл прочь. И вырвался снова, когда он, догнав меня, попытался обнять. Я не хотел, чтобы он видел мои слёзы. Они не смягчили его, когда он уходил с Криксом. Он всегда идёт своим путём, и мне этого не изменить.  
– Хорошо, – произнёс он устало. – Поговорим позже, когда ты успокоишься.  
– Считай, что мы простились здесь и сейчас, – ответил я, не оборачиваясь, – чтобы не растягивать эту пытку.  
Я до вечера бродил, как слепой, вдоль болот, а когда вернулся к хижине, дети сказали, что Агрон ушёл. Уже давно. Долго рылся в вещах, что-то взял и ушёл. Он был так сердит, что они не решились спросить, куда он и когда вернётся.  
С тех пор прошло почти три дня. И всё это время я проклинал себя за то, что не выслушал его. Даже если нам суждено расстаться, нельзя расставаться вот так. Но чем больше я думал о расставании, тем сильнее на меня накатывало отчаяние. Оно накатывало волна за волной, и каждая была всё выше и выше. Я знал, что в конце концов оно захлестнёт меня с головой и утопит. Я не могу без него жить. Я уже пытался. Теперь я знаю, что не могу.  
Не помню, сколько я рыдал, лёжа в высокой траве на берегу реки. Туман не рассеивался. Такое впечатление, что он становился всё гуще и гуще, как будто боги Агрона решили превратить весь этот мир в Нифльхейм. Если нам больше не суждено увидеться здесь, то, может, встретимся в царстве мёртвых? Но пустят ли меня туда его боги? Они же знают, что я предал его.  
Где он сейчас? Уже плывёт на корабле на юг, следуя своей судьбе воина, ведущей к славе и смерти? К смерти…  
Туман клубился над водой, и казалось, река утекает в него, и её воды струятся в бесконечность. Она была уже больше моря и потемнела от крови. Небесный океан сливался с вечностью, всё дальше и дальше унося от меня чёрный корабль. На его палубе стояли Спартак, Невия, Крикс, Ганник, Сакса, Донар, ещё какие-то люди, многих из которых я не знал или не помнил… И тёмное божество, сияющее мне во тьме ярким полумесяцем улыбки. Корабль кабиров уносил прочь тех, кого я больше не увижу в этом мире. Я отчаянно всматривался в лица, быстро исчезающие во мраке. Слишком быстро, что бы я мог как следует всех разглядеть.  
А когда отчаяние и тьма уже почти поглотили меня, я вдруг очнулся от прикосновения чего-то тёплого. Я вскочил, оцепенело глядя на серебристую гладь реки. Это луч солнца, пробившийся сквозь туман, пробудил меня от страшного сна. Всё вокруг начинало сиять теми красками, каких не может быть в сумрачной обители мёртвых. И тот, кто шёл ко мне из мерцающего, пронизанного солнцем, исчезающего на глазах тумана, принадлежал этому миру. Он всё ещё принадлежал мне.

2\. Агрон.

Мне казалось, что последние дни туман преследует меня, заволакивая мутно-белой зыбью каждый холм, каждую тропу и вообще каждый клочок земли, куда бы ни ступила моя нога. Теперь, когда стремительно приближалась ночь, он клубился во тьме, словно маня своим призрачным подобием света. Заманивая в ловушку, из которой не выбраться. Как знать, может, следующая едва различимая в туманных сумерках тропинка окажется дорогой в Нифльхейм, где меня ждут существа, некогда сохранившие мне жизнь и теперь желающие получить награду. Жертву, которую я должен принести в благодарность за подаренные мне годы жизни.  
Мне были предсказаны великие битвы, воинская слава. Что ж, это сбылось. Теперь моя молодость подходила к концу и, возможно, моя жизнь тоже. Если ей суждено закончиться, то лучше погибнуть как воин, на поле боя. Я всегда думал, что так и будет. С того дня, как увидел во сне трёх женщин на берегу реки. В красной от крови воде плавали тела убитых. У некоторых были распороты животы. Одна женщина – старая, похожая на мою покойную бабку – вытягивала из них кишки, вторая – помоложе – делала из них нити, а третья, которую я не мог разглядеть, ткала из этих нитей кровавый узор. Его я тоже не мог толком разглядеть, потому что он постоянно менялся. Женщина то и дело опускала ткань в воду, стирала её и мыла окровавленные руки. Кровь смешивалась с водой, уносилась прочь, но следующий кровавый узор, растворяясь в воде, снова делал её красной…  
Мне тогда было семь. Все говорили, что божественные прачки предрекают мне славу великого воина. Незадолго до этого я насмотрелся на тела убитых, что плавали в мутной воде рва, окружавшего наш посёлок с северо-запада. На нас напали, но наши воины отразили атаку. Много врагов погибло, и их тела далеко не сразу унесло в Рейн. К тому же мать рассказывала мне о таинственных прачках, плетущих судьбы воинов из человеческих кишок. Тем не менее, ни я, ни мои близкие не сомневались в том, что сон был пророческий. Да такой сон и не мог быть пустым.  
Следующая стычка с соседним племенем закончилась хуже. Она унесла жизни нескольких наших воинов, в том числе жизнь моего отца. Моя мать Има, которую считали ведуньей, предупреждала, чтобы наши не мстили за недавнее нападение. Достаточно было того, что мы победили, но вождь Урго решил сравнять посёлок далов с землёй и угнать у них весь скот, пока их мужчины на охоте. Их мужчины вернулись с охоты и, увидев разорённое селение, снова напали на нас. Мы и на этот раз отбились, но теперь потери были и у нас.  
Отца и других воинов похоронили туманным утром недалеко от болот. Вокруг нашего посёлка, который соседи называли Туманный Остров, болот было много, и над ними часто клубился туман, особенно над Мёртвым Болотом на западе, где из мутно-зелёной жижи среди кочек то и дело поднимались едкие испарения. Когда-то жители этих мест говорили там с альвитарами – древними существами, что обитают за пределами мира. Пророчицы вдыхали ядовитые испарения, чтобы их души могли оказаться на границе между жизнью и смертью, между этим миром и Нифльхеймом. Там они могли видеть иных. Альвитаров. Из всех областей, доступных человеку при жизни и после смерти, альвитары могли появляться лишь в нижнем мире, царстве мёртвых, который с одной стороны граничил со срединным миром, а с другой за ним простирался Нифльхейм. А, возможно, обитель мёртвых была частью Нифльхейма. Точно этого не знал никто. Мы лишь знали, что Мёртвое Болото – врата в нижний мир и самый короткий путь до Нифльхейма. Вокруг этого места было полно мёртвых птиц и зверьков, постепенно тонущих в трясине. Топь тут не засасывала, как в тех болотах, из которых не выберешься. Опасность тут исходила от ядовитого тумана. Тем не менее, это место притягивало птиц и других тварей, хотя они здесь гибли от испарений. У нас считали, что альвитары заманивают сюда обитателей срединного мира, чтобы питаться их жизненной силой. Люди, у которых разум выше, чем у прочих тварей, таких мест избегают. Но пророчицы племени, жившего тут до нас, ходили на эти болота, чтобы спросить иных о судьбе – обычно всего племени, а не отдельного человека. Одна человеческая жизнь не стоит того, чтобы тревожить из-за неё могущественные древние силы, обитающие в хаосе и способные разрушить этот мир, снова превратив его в хаос. Когда-нибудь они это сделают, но не стоит приближать время разрушения, а люди приближают его, если часто тревожат альвитаров.  
Мою мать невзлюбили за то, что она посмела потревожить их из-за меня. Возможно, она действительно зря это сделала. Но она любила меня больше жизни. Больше моего брата Дуро. Больше всех. Хотя я, её долгожданный первенец, доставлял ей неприятности с самого рождения. Она едва не умерла, рожая меня, поскольку я шёл из её чрева неправильно – не головой вперёд, а наоборот. Потом многие – кто в шутку, а кто с досадой – говорили, что я с самого рождения всё делаю не так.  
Я постоянно всех удивлял. Родился я слабым. Все были уверены, что я не доживу и до второй своей луны, но я не только выжил, но и стал крепче всех ровесников. А также всех их краше, как считала женская половина нашего селения. Впрочем, радости им от этого никакой не было, скорей наоборот, ибо из всех женщин нашего селения да и всего этого мира я любил лишь одну – свою мать.  
Мне было восемь, а Дуро пять, когда наше племя поразила болезнь, уносившая детские жизни. Я заболел одним из первых, но заразить Дуро не успел – мать поспешила увести его в дом своей бездетной сестры. А сама пошла на Мёртвое Болото – просить иных за детей нашего селения. Ей так и не поверили, что она просила за всех, поскольку из всех заболевших выжил только я.  
Потом – кто-то с сожалением, но большинство со злорадством – говорили, что она дорого заплатила за мою жизнь. А ещё – и это уже говорилось с неприязнью и страхом, что заплатить пришлось и мне. Все считали, что альвитары сделали моё тело сильным, красивым, почти неуязвимым и не подверженным болезням, но взамен забрали мою душу. Я действительно никогда не болел. И в какие бы опасные игры ни играл, как бы ни дрался со своими сверстниками, отделывался пустяковыми ссадинами.  
Мне было девять, когда я предложил приятелям поиграть в сухой лощине. Много лет назад в этой части леса пронёсся смерч, оставив участок примерно двести шагов в длину и в ширину, где одни деревья лежали вырванные с корням, а другие стояли сломанные или согнутые так, будто некий великан, пришедший сюда из Йотунхейма, скручивал их стволы, пытаясь сделать себе украшения в виде колец и спиралей, но потом бросил это занятие.  
Меня завораживал островок посреди зелёного леса, состоящий из причудливо изогнутых сухих деревьев, похожих на странные постройки. Самое высокое дерево казалось лестницей в небо. Уже не помню, почему мы вдруг все на него полезли. Было это злой шуткой лесных духов, или дерево, казавшееся таким мощным, прогнило изнутри, но ствол его раскололся и рухнул, когда мы уже почти добрались до вершины. Многие расшиблись так, что потом не один день провели в постели. Рагн лишился глаза, Лормо сломал ногу и едва не истёк кровью, потому что кость разорвала плоть и торчала наружу. Он после этого случая на всю жизнь остался хромым. Были ещё сломанные руки и ноги, которые потом долго срастались и заживали. Только я, забравшийся выше всех и упавший с самой большой высоты, остался цел. Синяк да пара царапин, и те в таких местах, что не бросались в глаза. Мне посчастливилось упасть на мох, покрытый ворохом сухой листвы. Это я и сказал, когда спрашивали, как я ухитрился остаться невредимым, но в селении на меня смотрели, словно на злого демона. Считали, что я нарочно заманил детей в ловушку, а сам остался целёхонек, поскольку иные сделали меня неуязвимым и бездушным, неспособным жалеть других. Ведь тот, у кого нет души, любить не умеет.  
Потом я постоянно слышал это от девушек, которые влюблялись в меня так же часто, как и безответно. Как будто я просил их меня любить. Как будто я был виноват, что красив. Впрочем, считалось, что виноват и в этом. Ведь моя красота наряду со здоровьем и успехами в воинском деле, по общему мнению, являлись дарами иных. Сколько раз обиженные на меня девушки и их родня злорадно напоминали мне, что за все дары рано или поздно приходится платить. Особенно если это дары самых древних и могущественных богов, способных разрушить весь мир.  
Когда мне было десять, а Дуро семь, мы остались сиротами. Это случилось в начале осени. Я видел, что матери нездоровится, но такое иногда бывало, так что я не думал о самом плохом. Не хотел думать. Но однажды вечером она уложила нас с Дуро спать, а утром не разбудила. Я проснулся первым и сразу понял – что-то не так.  
Над островным посёлком часто висели туманы, но в то утро казалось, что наш остров – единственная часть обитаемого мира, которую ещё не поглотил Нифльхейм. Почему я пошёл искать её на Мёртвое Болото? Почему решил, что она отправилась туда? Не знаю, ибо в голове у меня тогда тоже был туман. Возможно, на меня подействовали все эти разговоры о том, что мать должна вернуть альвитарам долг и что, скорее всего, платой станет её жизнь. Я толком не помню, что творилось у меня в голове, но душой моей, если она у меня вообще была, овладел страх. Я должен был как можно быстрее найти мать, иначе никогда её больше не увижу.  
Я долго блуждал в тумане, карабкаясь по кочкам, проваливаясь в мягкий, хлюпающий под ногами мох, то и дело натыкаясь на мёртвых птиц. Я звал её, и временами мне казалось, что откуда-то из тумана до меня доносится её голос. Или это был крик какой-то птицы, звучавший так тоскливо, что хотелось плакать. И я плакал. Это были мои последние детские слёзы. В следующий раз я плакал уже спустя много лет. В лудусе Батиата, над телом своего младшего брата.  
Меня нашли ближе к вечеру, когда туман рассеялся даже над Мёртвым Болотом. Я почти целый день пролежал не то во сне, не то в забытьи на поросшей мхом болотной кочке. Я что-то видел, вернее, кого-то, а вот кого – не помнил. Я помнил лишь ощущение ужаса и гнал его прочь, не желая, чтобы мой страх вновь обрёл какой-то облик. Говорили, не будь я под защитой иных, я бы умер, поскольку долго дышал ядовитыми испарениями. Говорили, что мать мою они забрали, но меня пока оставили в этом мире. Ведь она же выпросила для меня жизнь. Может, и не самую долгую, но явно такую, чтобы я всё-таки успел ею насладиться.  
Мать так и не нашли. Я до сих пор не знаю, что с ней случилось. Все смертные рано или поздно спускаются туманной тропой в нижний мир, но тела их остаются в этом мире, чтобы близкие смогли их похоронить. Быть может, её смертное тело переродилось и она стала одной из тех сущностей, что обитают между мирами и могут являться в этот в ином обличье?  
Одно время я боялся охотиться, опасаясь, что нечаянно убью её, если она явится мне в облике какого-нибудь зверя или птицы. Вождь Урго сумел меня переубедить. Разумеется, я не сказал ему, что боюсь убить свою мать. Я сказал, что боюсь убить какое-нибудь божество. Ведь они могут принимать облик всяких тварей. На что он ответил:  
– Мы не можем повредить тем, кто могущественней нас. Если тебе удалось убить какого-то зверя или птицу, будь спокоен – это обычная лесная тварь.  
Он тогда мне много чего сказал. Что мой отец был прекрасным воином и я должен стать ещё лучше. И не беда, даже если альвитары отняли у меня душу. Любовь для воина не главное, напротив – иногда она даже мешает. У меня всё равно есть хейль, дух-хранитель. Я не по возрасту силён, отважен, и если мой хейль так хорошо меня защищает, оберегая от смерти и ран, то значит мне суждено стать великим воителем. Это моя судьба. Путь великого воина и славная смерть. А на проклятые болота лучше больше не ходить. Не стоит докучать древним богам, не то они потребуют плату раньше, чем обещали мудрой Име.  
Нелета, новая ведунья племени, к которой все стали обращаться с вопросами после смерти моей матери, на Мёртвое Болото не ходила. Считала, что лучше вообще не тревожить древние силы, не вызывать их из хаоса. Надо молиться тем богам, что ближе человеку. Пусть они менее могущественны, зато не так страшны и не охотятся за нашими душами. Ведь недаром прежние обитатели этих мест, говорившие с альвитарами, исчезли. Умели они явно больше нас, но где они сейчас?  
Мы не знали, кто жил тут до нас, но после них остался хорошо укреплённый остров, с одной стороны защищённый валом, с другой глубоким рвом, с третьей непроходимой топью и соединённый с берегом мостом из огромных камней. Говорили, что этот мост в глубокой древности сложили великаны. Единственным недостатком островного посёлка была невозможность застраивать его вширь до бесконечности, как это делали бы в лесу, вырубая деревья. Впрочем, молодые мужчины всё равно предпочитали жить отдельно – в Воинском Доме на берегу. Называлось это домом, а на самом деле являлось вторым посёлком, поскольку большое строение, где ели и ночевали, окружал просторный двор для тренировок, обнесённый высоким бревенчатым забором.  
После смерти матери Воинский Дом был единственным местом, которое я действительно считал своим домом. Сперва нас с братом взяла к себе тётка Ганна, но лет с тринадцати я уже целыми днями пропадал в лесном посёлке. Я был таким рослым и сильным, что часто выигрывал схватки у парней постарше, поэтому в Воинском Доме меня приняли сразу, хотя близких друзей я там так и не завёл. Года через три-четыре туда перебрался и Дуро, правда, бывал там реже, чем я. Его рано заинтересовали девушки, и они платили ему взаимностью. Брат был бы рад отдуваться за нас обоих, но девчонки продолжали липнуть ко мне, как мошки к пахучей смоле, поэтому Воинский Дом служил мне своего рода убежищем. Особенно после того, как дочь Урго Маса соблазнила меня во время весеннего праздника и вообразила, будто имеет на меня какие-то права. По-моему, вождь Урго был бы не против нас поженить, но родня ещё в детстве нашла мне невесту – Эмер, дочь Эла, да и моя дурная слава сослужила мне хорошую службу. Урго мог бы уговорить родичей Эмер поискать для неё другого жениха, но Арла, жена вождя, ни в какую не хотела выдавать свою единственную дочь за человека без души, отмеченного милостью альвитаров – существ столь же зловещих, сколь и могущественных. Их милость, с одной стороны, защищала меня, в том числе от открытой враждебности соплеменников, с другой, окружала меня облаком страха и неприязни – вроде того ядовитого болотного тумана, который вреден для большинства смертных.  
Маса не блистала красотой, но задница у неё была соблазнительная – маленькая и упругая, круглая, как у мальчишки. К тому же я здорово захмелел от медового напитка, и, когда она утащила меня в укромное место под навесом, где сушились лодки, я уже просто был не в силах сопротивляться – не столько ей, сколько своему неудовлетворённому желанию. Мне уже давно надоело удовлетворять себя самому, а девушки меня не привлекали. Пьяная ночь с Масой показала, что я в общем-то могу быть с женщиной. Говорят, битва и ночь с женщиной делают мальчика мужчиной. В свои четырнадцать я уже несколько раз участвовал в набегах на соседние селения, а теперь вот была и женщина, которая в каком-то смысле действительно сделала меня мужчиной. Во всяком случае, теперь я точно знал, что мне надо, и чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, решившись наконец завалить Мелона.  
Мой первый возлюбленный… Красавцем он не считался, но было в нём что-то такое, что неудержимо влекло меня к нему. Может быть, мечтательный взгляд больших карих глаз и странная для юноши мягкость движений. К тому же я не мог избавиться от чувства, что он кого-то мне напоминает. Тогда я ещё не знал, кого. Тёмные волосы и карие глаза Мелон унаследовал от бабки – чужеземной пленницы, на которой его дед женился к большому неудовольствию всей своей семьи. Возможно, с Мелоном меня сближало и то, что мы оба были изгоями. Но если связываться со мной боялись, то худому, малорослому Мелону не мешало обзавестись защитником, которого он и нашёл в моём лице. Впрочем, я знал, что ему нужно от меня не только это.  
Однажды мы купались после тренировки и остались на берегу, когда все ушли обедать. Мелон уже давно догадывался о моих намерениях и был не против. Он не обижался, что условия в наших любовных играх диктую я. Тем, что были после него, это не всегда нравилось. Особенно тем, кто был меня старше. Нориг, с которым я сблизился через полгода после смерти Мелона, даже сказал: «У тебя ещё борода не выросла, а ты уже хочешь непременно верховодить».  
Мелон, которого я до сих пор вспоминаю с печалью, погиб из-за нелепой случайности на охоте – свалился в овраг и наткнулся животом на торчащий из земли сук. Овраг был совсем неглубокий. Мы шутили и смеялись, что он так долго не встаёт, пока не увидели растекающуюся под ним лужу крови.  
Судьба моего первого возлюбленного вызвала очередную волну разговоров о том, что я приношу несчастья. Никто как будто и не замечал, сколько боли это причиняет мне самому. Я больше не хотел, чтобы меня любили, и не хотел ни к кому привязываться. Я был добр к Эмер, на которой меня в шестнадцать лет всё-таки женили, и радовался, что ничего к ней не испытываю. Я предавался любовным утехам со многими юношами своего племени, и зачастую с теми, кто предпочитал девушек, но всё же уступал мне – я многих привлекал своей красотой, и все уважали меня за силу и храбрость. Любовников у меня было много, но я никого из них не любил. Я бы с радостью вообще никого не любил, даже собственного брата, но не любить его я не мог.  
Я предпочёл бы, чтобы жизнь развела нас подальше друг от друга. Чтобы тень моей зловещей судьбы не висела над ним, подобно огромной хищной птице, невидимой, пока она не ринется вниз и не вонзит в свою жертву когти. Но как быть дальше от того, кто привык жить и сражаться рядом с тобой? К тому же я знал: расстанься мы – и мне будет его не хватать. Я привык защищать Дуро с тех пор, когда он ещё не мог сам за себя постоять, и продолжал это делать, когда он стал воином. Я продолжал защищать его, зная, что его это раздражает. Мой брат был силён и отважен, но я всё равно за него боялся. Потому что он был с рождения связан со мной и словно бы окутан туманом Нифльхейма, из которого на нас смотрели древние боги – благосклонные ко мне, пока благосклонные, но страшные и непредсказуемые в своём могуществе.  
Потеряв его, я долго убивался, а потом вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Теперь я был свободен. Больше я ничего не боялся. Страх – это тревога за тех, кого любишь. Особенно если знаешь, что можешь навлечь на них беду. Судьба отняла у меня всех, кого я любил, – мать, Мелона, брата. Она отняла моих детей, которых я вызвал из тьмы, но так и не вывел к свету. Я их не желал, но мог полюбить, как любит своих детёнышей всякая тварь, наделённая хоть каким-то разумом. Не осталось никого, и это было к лучшему. Я мог полностью отдаться борьбе, на которую меня вдохновил Спартак. Без страха и сомнений я шёл дорогой войны, ведущей нас к победе или смерти. Вот он – мой путь. Моё предназначение. То, что предсказали великие пряхи. То, что велит мне мой дух-хранитель, гений моей судьбы, ведущий меня по жизни и наполняющий её смыслом, пока я следую своему предназначению.  
А потом в моей жизни появился этот проклятый сириец. Я возненавидел его с первого взгляда, а он сразу бросился мне в глаза, когда всех рабов того мерзкого спесивого римлянина вывели из дома и построили во дворе виллы. Я старался на него не смотреть, но он стоял у меня перед глазами, даже когда они все покинули двор, – смуглый юноша в белой набедренной повязке, такой малорослый, что казался бы совсем мальчишкой, если б не сумрачный, взрослый взгляд непроницаемо-тёмных глаз, почти всегда опущенных, скрытых в тени длинных ресниц.  
Меня всю жизнь настораживали те, кто не смотрит в глаза, и этот сириец не случайно сразу вызвал у меня тревожные предчувствия. Он как будто отбрасывал слишком сильную тень. На фоне других он казался единственной яркой фигурой на потускневшей стенной росписи, притягивающей взгляд даже в полутьме и словно бы готовой ожить, едва ты отвернёшься. Самое смешное, что Мира потом сказала:  
– Он выскочил из тёмного угла, как ожившая тень. Хорошо, что я от страха голос не потеряла и успела крикнуть Спартаку…  
Сразу после нападения она позвала в их со Спартаком покои меня и Крикса. Скорый на расправу галл чуть было не убил сирийца. Он бы сделал это, если бы не помешал Спартак. Я ему мешать не собирался. Я лишь старался не смотреть на прижавшегося к стене мальчишку, похожего на затравленного зверька, но не испуганного. Его огромные тёмные глаза горели яростью. Мне казалось, они прожгут меня насквозь. Спалят меня, превратив в горстку пепла. Великие боги, я действительно хотел его убить. Едва увидев его, я не зря почувствовал тревогу. Нет, не потому что предвидел это нападение. Просто один его вид сразу причинил мне боль – как будто задели заживающую рану. Напрасно я надеялся, что получится жить без боли.  
Позже я думал: сумел бы я забыть Назира, если бы Криксу тогда позволили его убить? Нет. Один взгляд на него был как глоток яда, отравившего меня на всю жизнь. Того, что тебя убивает, а потом воскрешает, но уже другим. Прежнего меня больше не было, а другой я без него уже не мог и, проклиная его, каждый день высматривал его, расхаживая по всей вилле – якобы по делам.  
Вообще-то дел у меня и впрямь было много. Я гордился, что Спартак прислушивается ко мне больше, чем к другим, хотя я самый молодой из военачальников. Я старался с головой уйти в заботы об отряде, споры о дальнейших планах, но, даже глядя на разложенную на столе карту, я видел этого мальчишку – ожившую тень, что обрела самый прекрасный человеческий облик, какой только можно себе представить, и теперь всюду преследовала меня. Юному сирийцу не удалось пронзить сердце Спартака, но моё удалось.  
Я был в смятении. Я же только успокоился, моя жизнь только наполнилась новым смыслом, делами, в которых я мог проявить себя лучшим образом. Не все в отряде меня любили, но уважали все, включая Крикса, как бы он ни старался при каждом удобном случае меня уязвить. Из-за мыслей о смуглом юноше я стал так рассеян, что то и дело пропускал словесные атаки галла, всё чаще и чаще вызывая удивление и у него, и у других. Не хватало мне ещё стать посмешищем, лишиться с таким трудом завоёванного уважения!  
– В передышках между битвами надо радоваться жизни, – сказал мне как-то Спартак, закончив тренировку с новичками. – Нам много чего предстоит сделать, трудностей впереди немало, но, пока есть возможность, найди время и на что-нибудь приятное. А то ты похож на грозовую тучу, готовую устроить не просто ливень, а настоящий потоп.  
Была у Спартака раздражавшая многих способность видеть людей насквозь. И умение, ничего не сказав прямо, сказать всё. Я и сам чувствовал, что мне всё труднее и труднее собой владеть. И не только потому, что у меня давно никого не было. Я мог бы кого-нибудь найти и в отряде, и среди обитателей этой виллы, благодарных нам за свободу. Кого-нибудь, кто не отнял бы свободу у меня. Но судьба решила иначе, и оставалось лишь, как говорил Спартак, принять её или пасть под её ударом. Иногда это одно и то же, но противиться этому бесполезно. Да и зачем? Проклятый сириец и сам смотрел на меня из каждого тёмного угла. Юный демон, появляющийся из тени, чтобы поразить тебя в самое сердце.  
Вместе с любовью ко мне вернулись тревога и страх. Я этого не хотел и всё же не мог не понимать, что Назир вернул мне жизнь. Я долго пытался заменить её чем-то другим, но богов не обманешь. Это же глупо – притворяться мёртвым, пока ты жив. Тот, кто не ценит жизнь, её не достоин.  
Жизнь – это когда даже в пылу битвы ты жаждешь снова увидеть глаза любимого, кожей ощутить на себе его взгляд, отыскавший тебя в толпе. Я знал, что счастье не может быть вечным. Я знал, что всё может закончиться очень скоро: в следующей битве, через несколько дней, завтра или прямо сейчас. Пока есть время, надо жить.  
Я по-прежнему считал самым главным войну с проклятым Римом и отдавал ей почти все силы, но как колотилось моё сердце, когда после затянувшегося совета у Спартака я спешил по ночному лагерю к нашей с Назиром палатке, мчался сквозь тьму, пылающую огнями костров к тому единственному огню, что мог согреть меня по-настоящему.  
Я знал, когда он спит, а когда притворяется, чтобы меня позлить. Он почти никогда не засыпал до моего возвращения, а если и забывался, то тем чутким сном, который я легко прогонял, начиная ласкать его и нарочно касаясь самых «опасных» мест – он до смешного боялся щекотки. Как часто я сдерживал свой натиск, боясь причинить ему боль, а он умел повести игру так, чтобы продлить наслаждение. Я ещё ни с кем не был так осторожен, как с ним, но никто, кроме него, не умел зажечь меня так, что казалось, будто весь мир вокруг нас превратился в пылающую пучину, где горячие волны вздымают нас выше леса и гор… Когда ветер врывался в нашу палатку, откидывая полог и остужая наши тела, раскалённые, как сталь под молотом Виланда1, мы видели далёкие огни костров, мерцающие, словно звёзды. Мы плыли среди этих звёзд, сильные, как боги, неуязвимые, недосягаемые для своих врагов, готовые бросить вызов бессмертным и самой судьбе, что бы она нам ни уготовила…  
Но жизнь не может проходить в любовном угаре. Когда мир обретал привычные черты, ко мне вновь и вновь возвращалась мысль, что, связав свою судьбу с моей, Назир оказался в сетях некого зловещего пророчества. Я не знал, какую цену за мою жизнь попросили иные, но до сих пор все, кого я любил, покидали этот мир слишком рано. Возможно, не захвати мы ту виллу, Назир прожил бы там до преклонных лет в роскоши и сытости, пользуясь благосклонностью своего господина, который явно его ценил, и проводя свободное время в хозяйской библиотеке. Однажды он признался, что единственное, чего ему не хватает из прежней жизни, так это старых свитков с текстами поэтов и мудрецов. Я знал, что не хватает ему и бассейна, и тёплой ванны, и душистых масел, которыми он привык каждый день умащать своё тело, но когда я заговорил об этом, он с досадой отмахнулся:  
– Без этого уж точно можно прожить. И разве ты сам не говорил, что моя нынешняя жизнь сделала меня красивее?  
Да, тренировки пошли Назиру на пользу. Его гибкое тело, избавившись от лишнего жирка, теперь напоминало бронзовое изваяние римского бога Меркурия, которое мы видели на одной из захваченных вилл. Юного бога в крылатых сандалиях. Только мой Назир и без чудесных сандалий двигался легко и стремительно. Несмотря на его маленький рост, я всегда издали замечал, что он идёт ко мне сквозь толпу. Я чувствовал его приближение, как прекрасную мелодию в нестройном хоре, звучащую всё ближе и ближе, как порыв ветра, постепенно прокладывающий себе путь, раздвигая неуклюжие фигуры, чтобы явить моему взору золотисто-смуглую фигурку, от одного вида которой моё сердце начинало биться чаще.  
Свобода сделала его ещё красивей, придала гордость его осанке, зажгла его тёмные глаза чудным огнём, заставлявшим в ответ пылать моё сердце. Я не только любил его больше жизни, но и гордился им, своим лучшим учеником в воинском деле. Он стал одним из самых отважных солдат нашего войска и одним из самых искусных бойцов, поскольку умел восполнять недостаток силы ловкостью и хитрыми манёврами, ставившими в тупик даже опытных воинов.  
Иногда он шутил, что я, как нянька, держусь во время сражений поближе к нему, и я сразу вспоминал брата, которого тяготила моя постоянная опека. Она всё равно его не спасла. Порой я думал, что, стараясь его защитить, я лишь раздразнил богов. Что мне сделать, чтобы защитить своего возлюбленного? При всей его отваге и стойкости он всё же казался мне хрупким. Особенно когда, проснувшись раньше Назира, я смотрел на его лицо в бледном утреннем свете – такое юное, почти детское. Или заставал задумчивым, а когда окликал по имени, он вздрагивал и оборачивался, уставившись на меня своими огромными оленьими глазами. Он говорил, что я испугал его неожиданным появлением, а я не мог избавиться от мысли, что, глядя на меня, он вдруг на какое-то мгновение увидел злого гения, ведущего его к гибели, и, даже не осознав это, невольно ощутил страх.  
С тех пор, как в моей жизни появился Назир, я то и дело позорился на охоте – потому что больше не смог убить ни одного оленя. Даже если он оказывался близко и на открытом месте. Особенно если он оказывался близко и я чувствовал на себе взгляд огромных тёмных глаз. Иногда, проклиная себя за малодушие, я стрелял, но каждый раз стрела летела мимо, вызывая у моих товарищей то смех, то досаду – ведь бывали времена, когда не хватало продовольствия.  
Недавно я привёл Тиберия в полное недоумение, не позволив ему подстрелить пятнистого оленя.  
– Мы же идём охотиться на куропаток, – сказал я мальчику. – Куропатки и утки лучше всего. Птица нежнее и возни с ней меньше. Да и как бы мы его дотащили до дома? Может, ты бы понёс эту тушу, взвалив на плечо? А у меня ещё руки болят, сам знаешь.  
Тиберий не стал спорить, но смотрел на меня с удивлением. Руки мои к тому времени уже почти зажили, и я запросто таскал за плечами большие вязанки дров.  
Я вздрогнул, уловив краем глаза движение в глубине чащи. И увидел очертания изящной фигурки с горделиво поднятой головой. Олень. Он был совсем близко, но я не слышал ни шороха. Он неподвижно смотрел на меня сквозь огненный туман, пронзённый последним лучом заката. Лесной дух, которого я, возможно, вызвал своими мыслями. Это длилось мгновение. Потом вечернее солнце скрылось окончательно и божественный свет погас. На том месте, где был олень, лишь клубился во тьме туман, похожий на дым догорающего костра.  
Мул, которого я привязал к дереву перед тем, как сесть отдохнуть, шумно вздохнул и в очередной раз махнул хвостом, отгоняя мошек. Олень его не встревожил. Да и с чего бы? Опасность он бы почуял, но крупных хищников в этих местах не было.  
Я поплотнее завернулся в плащ и лёг на ворох сухой листвы между корнями дерева. Впереди долгий путь, и надо отдохнуть. Мне предлагали переночевать в посёлке, но я отказался. Я завернул туда попросить мула, чтобы поскорее добраться до гавани. Обещал оставить его у гончара Мидия, если что.  
«Если что?» – прочёл я в укоризненном взгляде Сибиллы. Её муж Лидо встретил меня приветливо и сразу согласился одолжить мне недавно купленного мула, но я видел, что приветливость его несколько наигранная. Нет, он не боялся, что я украду мула. Причина его неприязни была в другом. Меня это злило. Что они все против меня ополчились? Считают, что я опять бросаю Назира? Да он сам послал меня на все четыре стороны. То он без меня не может, то убирайся… Даже выслушать не захотел. В последнее время им словно демон овладел. Может, один из тех, что постоянно являются ему во сне? Мертвец, так и не нашедший покоя… Похоже, он не оставит нас в покое никогда.  
Полугрек-полуфиникиец Мидий, живший возле гавани Тергеста, был давним приятелем Лидо и иногда наведывался к нему в Большую долину. Лидо и Сибилла тоже несколько раз гостили у Мидия – дом гончара находился между гаванью и рынком, куда из-за моря привозили самые разные товары. Сибилла любила этот рынок, похожий на тот, что был в её родной Синуэссе. Только на тот она ходила как рабыня, сопровождавшая хозяйку, а теперь она была сама себе хозяйка и покупала то, что хотела. То есть, конечно, не всё, что хотела, – не больно-то они с Лидо жировали, но муж явно был рад её побаловать. Да, малышка Сибилла хорошо устроилась. Если боги иногда открывают двери между мирами и Ганник может видеть Сибиллу из обители мёртвых, думаю, он рад за неё. Он не верил, что сумеет сделать её счастливой. Напрасно он пытался изменить свою судьбу – она всё равно вернула его на поле боя. Она всё равно привела его к смерти.  
Я никогда не боялся смерти. Путь воина редко бывает длинным, а этот путь был предначертан мне с детства. Я всегда знал: пока я следую ему, мой хейль не покинет меня и будет поддерживать мою жизненную силу. Если же я сверну с него, то потеряю себя. Возможно, я смогу жить дальше, ходить по этой земле, но превращусь в пустой сосуд, лишённый огня – той искры, которой меня наделили боги. Я уже почти лишился её. Я даже не чувствовал прежнего желания, когда смотрел на Назира. Я лишь чувствовал вину. Я ошибался, думая, что мы с ним сможем идти одним путём. Он тоже ошибся.  
Я понял это в Синуэссе. В городе, где поначалу мы были счастливы. Я нашёл для нас красивый дом. Он почти терялся среди зарослей плюща, снизу доверху увившего его белые стены. Фруктовый сад подступал к нему с трёх сторон, а фасад выходил на маленький двор с воротами, которые вели на узкую мощёную улицу, круто спускавшуюся к побережью. Не к гавани, а к тихому берегу с белым песком вперемешку с мелкими ракушками. Говорили, что это было любимое место купания знатных горожанок, приходивших сюда с детьми, в сопровождении служанок и охраны. Мы тут тоже купались, пользуясь тем, что наши ещё не нашли этот затерявшийся среди зелени и холмов кусочек берега, и радовались своему уединению. Только вот радость Назира угасала так быстро, что я сперва решил, что он заболел.  
Я спрашивал, не тревожат ли его раны. Новых на его теле не было, но я знал, какие из сравнительно недавних могут причинять ему боль, и старался не задевать их, когда мы занимались любовью. Он лишь отмахивался и просил не обращаться с ним, как с вазой из египетского стекла. Но именно таким он мне и казался – хрупким сосудом, который вот-вот сломается из-за трещины, пока невидимой, но уже раз и навсегда нарушившей его целостность. Даже в его нарочитой бодрости и рвении, с каким он тренировал новичков и выполнял поручения Спартака, чувствовался надлом.  
Вообще-то он чувствовался во всех. Поначалу захват Синуэссы казался нам подготовкой к взятию Рима. До чего же мы были наивны. Мы даже здесь потерпели поражение. Этот покорённый нами сияющий в лучах солнца белый город сперва так ослепил нас, что мы забыли: белое отбрасывает самые чёрные тени. С наступлением ночи они заполоняли весь город, и несмолкаемый шум моря казался их шепотом – голосами мёртвых, взывающих из бездны.  
Я пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь море. Всего лишь очень много воды. Я вырос на острове, рядом с рекой. Великие прачки, стирающие в священных водах своё кровавое полотно, предсказали мне путь воина. Многие по моей воле ушли в нижний мир, что был под водой. Я знал это, и эта мысль никогда меня не смущала. Да я и не думал об этом. Пока не оказался здесь, в городе, где по ночам шум моря, поглощая все звуки, сливался с темнотой. И она подступала к нам, армия ночи. Несметное войско, поднявшееся из чёрных глубин. Назир метался во сне и вскакивал, как ошалелый, когда я обнимал его, стараясь успокоить. Иногда он что-то говорил во сне на непонятном мне языке, возможно, на своём родном. Утром он пожимал плечами и уверял меня, что давно его забыл. Однажды он спросил, не мешает ли мне по ночам шум моря. Я ответил:  
– Шум моря – меньшая из проблем в городе, где побеждённые враги ухитрились-таки оставить нас без продовольствия, да и сейчас явно что-то замышляют. А Спартак всё равно намерен сохранить им жизнь.  
– Их мало, и их смерти ничего не изменят.  
– Я предпочёл бы избавиться от лишней угрозы.  
Я спорил с ним, но в глубине души понимал: да, эти смерти ничего уже не изменят. Тень смерти, нависшая над белым городом, где каждый камень сочится ненавистью к чужакам, не оставит нас, даже когда мы отсюда уйдём. Что ж, мы знали, на что шли. Победа или смерть. Я не боялся смерти. Своей – нет. И всё чаще проклинал день, когда мы захватили ту виллу недалеко от Капуи, подарив очередной толпе рабов свободу, а заодно судьбу изгоев, обречённых до самой смерти идти дорогой огня и крови.  
Назир рассердился, когда я однажды заговорил об этом. «Ты считаешь, что я предпочёл бы остаться рабом?!» Нет, я так не считал. Но я видел: путь, по которому мы идём, всё больше тяготит его. Сперва я не понимал, почему красота и уют нашего временного дома вызывают у него не столько радость, сколько грусть. Потом я понял: это тоска по той жизни, которой он действительно хотел, пусть даже и не желал в этом признаться. Тоска по другой жизни читалась и в том взгляде, каким он порой смотрел в морскую даль, – туда, откуда в один несчастливый день приплыл киликийский корабль.  
Я никогда им не верил. Даже когда они помогли нам одолеть римлян за стенами города. Все говорили, что я невзлюбил киликийцев из-за Каста, сразу положившего глаз на моего мальчика. Да, пожалуй, так и было. Угрозу для себя я почувствовал раньше, чем угрозу для всего нашего войска. И то, что произошло в Синуэссе между мной и Назиром, причиняло мне больше боли, чем то, что произошло там с нами со всеми по милости киликийских пиратов. Лукавый чёрный человек, вставший между мной и моим возлюбленным, казался мне тенью, которая постепенно выросла, накрыв нас всех. И не потому что мы поверили прохиндеям. Много бы изменилось, если бы они нас не обманули? Вряд ли. Сами боги не помогли бы нам взять проклятый Рим. Мы были обречены. Наш победа над Римом была так же невозможна, как и долгое счастье для нас с Назиром.  
Я злился, я был в отчаянии, а он считал, что это всего лишь глупая ревность. Да, ревность была, но ещё больше меня мучило ощущение конца. Конца всего – нашего пути побед и славы, нашей любви, что горела в нас, пока впереди пылал огонь свободы. Мы шли за ним больше двух лет, а потом поняли, что он неумолимо отдаляется и наш путь теряется во тьме. «Вот куда ты его завёл! – усмехался своей белозубой улыбкой лукавый чёрный демон. – И это всё, что ты можешь ему дать, этому прекрасному юноше, созданному для любви и для счастья?»  
Путь воина, предназначенный мне с детства, вёл к гибели. Я знал это, когда я и Крикс, расставшись со Спартаком, шли с нашим войском на Рим. Не знаю, верил ли галл в победу. Возможно. Они с Невией всё больше походили на безумцев. Да я и сам обезумел, сражаясь, как одержимый, а между битвами заливая тоску вином. Главное – не думать о нём! Не вспоминать, не просыпаться среди ночи с мыслью о том, что он рядом и стоит лишь протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться его горячего тела… Возможно, его тела уже касаются те чёрные руки. Что ж, он любит его, действительно любит. В последнее время он единственный мог его развеселить – своими байками, шутками. Он защитит его, этот киликийский прохиндей, умеющий не только сражаться, но и выживать. Вместе они выживут, а это главное.  
А я не выживу. Без него – нет. Я это знал. Единственное, на что я надеялся, так это на то, что погибну на поле боя. Но боги решили иначе.  
Сперва я проклинал их, потом забыл и о проклятиях – когда тебя прибивают к кресту, тобой владеет лишь боль, вытесняющая всё, даже цвета и звуки. Наверное, я кричал… Или это был шум страшного тёмного пламени, в котором сгорало моё тело, постепенно сливаясь с ним – с этим пылающим хаосом. Быть может, так гибнет всё живое в конце времён, превращаясь в то, из чего боги потом создадут новый мир.  
Но нет, моё проклятое тело осталось при мне, а боль из огня, сжигающего его, превратилась в отравленную воду, что струилась внутри меня, наполняя мои члены тяжестью. Я предпочёл бы сгореть и стать пеплом. Лёгким пеплом, который осыпается с этого креста, а ветер уносит его прочь, подальше от обители мук, наполненной стонами умирающих и криком воронья, что кружат над нами в ожидании пира…  
Когда страдания стали совершенно невыносимы, боги послали мне забытье. Я уже был на пороге иного мира. Я уже видел сквозь туман тропу, ведущую вниз. Я растворялся в мерцающем тумане и уже совсем не чувствовал боли… И вдруг она вернулась. Не столько боль, сколько тоска, которая ещё хуже телесной боли. Я полулежал на пригорке, поросшем мхом, а вокруг меня клубился туман – тяжёлый, вязкий, скрывающий от моего взора бездну, в которую канула моя мать. Я уже знал, что не найду её, и чувствовал близость кого-то другого… Не человека, но и не бога. Кого-то, кого мне лучше не видеть, как лучше не смотреть в глаза альвитара, взирающего на тебя из хаоса по ту сторону мира, иначе туман Нифльхейма проникнет в наш мир и поглотит его… Я всё же увидел его, почти увидел, но его образ тут же был вытеснен новой вспышкой острой боли. Я по-прежнему лежал, но не на покрытой мхом болотной кочке, а на шершавом, влажном от пота и крови дереве – на кресте, который повалили на землю, и кто-то вынимал гвозди из моих рук. Это было почти так же больно, как и когда меня прибивали. Если бы не боль, я бы решил, что уже умер и меня снимают, чтобы похоронить… Нет, они же обещали, что не снимут нас, что мы сгниём на этих крестах и наши останки склюют вороны. Я долго не мог понять, что происходит. Пока не увидел своих друзей, которые пришли за мной и другими пленными. Римляне согласились обменять нас на какую-то особо ценную рабыню Красса.  
Боги вернули меня ему. Боги оставили жизнь нам обоим. Ещё бы объяснили, как нам жить теперь, когда потеряно всё, во что мы верили, за что сражались. Теперь, когда я уже не прежний Агрон, воин от рождения, благословлённый великими пряхами, которые предрекли мне удачу – взамен души, отнятой у меня потом альвитарами. Пряхи знали это заранее, не могли не знать. Хейль, мой хранитель, вёл меня по жизни, даруя мне удачу в битвах. Я был неуязвим. Почти.  
Дух-хранитель отвёл от моего сердца удар меча, но не отвёл стрелу того коварного божка, которого почитают римляне. Он поразил меня на одной из этих проклятых римских вилл с оживающими во тьме картинами на стенах, с каменными и бронзовыми богами, жуткими в своей обманчивой неподвижности. Римляне не боятся играть с богами, рисуя их, лепя, высекая из камня, создавая плоть, где не может жить человеческая душа, но божество или демон может поселиться где угодно. Мои родные боги обитали в лесах, в воде, в небе. Они были везде, я это знал. Солнечное тепло, дыхание ветра на твоём лице – проявления того или иного божества, чья неуловимость – ещё одно доказательство его могущества. Боги, получившие от смертных тяжёлую, мёртвую плоть, внушали мне смутный страх. Не знаю, была ли на той вилле статуя мальчика с луком, кажется, нет, но коварный римский божок всё же выстрелил в меня, скрываясь в тени между мраморными колоннами. И сами римляне, и их боги принесли мне одни лишь беды. Я не тот, кому следовало влюбляться. У моей любви не может быть будущего. А теперь будущего нет и у воина Агрона. Я могу сражаться, но так, как раньше, уже никогда. Мой дух-покровитель отвернулся от меня. Или ещё нет?  
Придя первый раз в Большую долину и встретив людей, готовых продолжать войну, я поначалу воспрянул духом. Воинов среди нас уцелело немного, но те, что нашли спасение здесь, в горах, собирали из местных новое войско. На меня они все смотрели, как на предводителя. Они же знали, что я был правой рукой Спартака.  
– А потом ты был тем, кто вёл нас в Альпы, – сказала мне Сибилла. – К спасению. Война закончилась, пойми.  
– Она закончится, когда Рим перестанет нам угрожать.  
– Перестанет, когда перестанет видеть в нас угрозу. Нам лучше жить тихо. Пока мы живы, они не победили нас окончательно. Да, уцелели немногие из нас, но мы живы!  
Я молчал. Даже Назир не мог меня понять, а женщина… Они вообще мыслят иначе. Женский разум всегда был для меня загадкой. Даже наши боевые подруги, такие, как Сакса и Мира, то и дело озадачивали меня.  
В моём племени считали, что боги чаще говорят с женщинами, чем с мужчинами, что женщинам они открывают больше. Это дар, который заменяет женщинам телесную силу и укрепляет их дух. Порой они ведут себя странно. Может, как раз потому, что видят нечто недоступное нам. Говорят, моя мать видела моё будущее. Но она ничего мне не сказала. Наверное, потому что, зная свою судьбу и пытаясь от неё убежать, человек лишь приближает её. Она оставила мне если и не свободу выбора, то хотя бы иллюзию таковой.  
Ганник говорил: Сибилле помогает её вера. Та связь с богами, которой не было у него. Иногда мне казалось, он пытался обрести это рядом с ней. А может, и обрёл. Откуда мне знать, что ему открылось, когда он умирал на кресте. Мне тоже что-то открылось, но тут же ускользнуло. Мне следовало это вспомнить, но мешали тоска и боль, сразу уносившие меня в обитель страданий… И в далёкое прошлое, окутанное туманом, где я долго блуждал в поисках той, кого потерял безвозвратно. Где-то там скрывалась и ускользала от меня некая тайна. Но я же сам боялся коснуться её.  
Разговоры с Назиром о будущем лишь углубляли трещину между нами, постепенно превращая её в пропасть. А в последнее время уже любые наши разговоры неизменно вели к ссоре. Меня раздражало, что он постоянно успокаивает меня, уверяя, будто я по-прежнему отличный воин. Это была неправда, моя левая рука уже никогда не станет прежней. А он раздражался, стоило мне заговорить о походе на юг. Я это видел, даже когда он молчал, а молчал он всё чаще и чаще. Назир никогда не любил споров и ругани и предпочитал отмалчиваться, пока я не успокоюсь и не перестану ворчать. Чаще всего я в конце концов понимал, что злился зря, и был благодарен Назиру за его умение вовремя погасить разгорающийся огонь ссоры. Теперь его молчание гасило не ссору. Оно как будто бы гасило костёр, возле которого мы пытались, но не могли согреться.  
Назир вспыхивал и начинал спорить, только когда ему казалось, что я придираюсь к Тиберию.  
– Это всего лишь дети, – сердито говорил он, – а не армия новичков, которых надо построить и обучить воинскому делу. Поменьше рявкай – ты их пугаешь.  
По-моему, наше длящееся порой целыми днями молчание пугало детей больше, чем словесные перепалки. Во всяком случае, Флавию. Однажды, когда они с Тиберием вернулись с пастбища и застали нас в разгаре спора, я увидел на её лице что-то вроде облегчения – ну наконец-то, хотя бы разговаривают.  
Флавия… Я старался не давать волю гневу, когда она поблизости. Худенькая и глазастая, она напоминала пугливого оленёнка. Она была такая маленькая и хрупкая, что я постоянно боялся ненароком причинить ей вред. И вместе с тем я чувствовал: слаба она только внешне. Та решимость, с какой она наелась вороньих ягод, чтобы разбудить в себе пророческий дар или умереть, по сути не отличалась от храбрости воина, идущего в бой, чтобы победить или погибнуть. Она не говорила, но я понял, почему она это сделала. Почему она так жаждала увидеть будущее. Она хотела знать, будет ли оно общим для всех нас. А я не мог не чувствовать свою вину – ведь она сделала это из-за меня. Это я представлял угрозу для нашего общего счастья – такого, каким она его себе нарисовала: я, Назир, она и Тиберий. Семья, которая у неё наконец-то появилась. И разрушить это мог только я.  
Она очень удивилась и порядком оробела, когда я однажды вечером позвал её поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
– Ты никогда не думала, что способность видеть будущее – это тяжкое бремя? – спросил я. – Моя мать была ведуньей, но этот дар не принёс ей счастья. Скорей наоборот. Когда сбывалось то плохое, что она предсказывала, на неё же и сердились. Или ты надеешься, что тебе посчастливится предсказывать только хорошее?  
– Если заранее знаешь о плохом, его можно предотвратить, – ответила она неуверенно.  
– Не всегда. Мы всего лишь люди. Мы лишь можем стараться сделать так, чтобы наша жизнь стала лучше.  
– Но люди по-разному думают, что лучше, а что нет, – нахмурилась Флавия. – Почему ты считаешь, что тебе будет лучше без нас?  
– Я так не считаю. Просто у каждого в жизни свой путь.  
– У каждого в жизни много путей, – произнесла она, вскинув голову и посмотрев мне прямо в глаза, и это не был взгляд пугливого оленёнка.  
До чего же она в этот момент напоминала Назира, чей задумчивый олений взгляд мог в мгновение ока засверкать, словно у хищного лесного кота. Возможно, боги недаром свели этих двоих вместе. Они похожи, как брат и сестра. Проклятые сирийцы.  
– Поверь, я думаю о том, как сделать лучше для нас для всех, – сказал я. – Возможно, в скором времени боги дадут нам знак и помогут выбрать правильный путь.  
Тут мы заметили Назира, который, похоже, забеспокоился, что уже почти стемнело, а Флавии нет в доме, и вышел её искать. Не знаю, слышал ли он наш разговор, а если да, то сколько успел услышать, но вид у него был раздражённый. В такие моменты ему лучше ничего не объяснять. Да мне и не хотелось. Почему я вечно должен оправдываться?  
Через несколько дней я отправился в Большую долину, а оттуда – вместе с Сибиллой и Лидо – в Тергест. Я этого не планировал, но они собирались на рынок при гавани и позвали меня с собой. Я давно хотел там побывать – не столько в главной гавани, сколько в Косой бухте, что находилась за мысом. Именно там стояли корабли, готовые в скором времени отправиться к югу полуострова. Туда, где собирались новые отряды повстанцев.  
Вот тут-то боги и дали мне знак. Во всяком случае, я так решил.  
Этот парус с изображением глаза издали белел на фоне моря и зелёного мыса, отделявшего большую гавань от Косой бухты.  
– Чей это корабль? – спросил я у Лидо, который взглянул на меня с недоумением – похоже, его удивил мой взволнованный вид.  
– Он не знает, – сказала Сибилла, переведя ему мой вопрос и выслушав ответ. – Сейчас тут полно торговых судов. Спросим у кого-нибудь на рынке. Торговцы знают всех, кто регулярно поставляет им товар. И здесь многие говорят на языке римлян.  
Да, тут практически все знали, чей это корабль. Киликийца Тамиса. Да, отвечали мне, он чернокожий, как и его мать, которую его отец привёз из Нубии. Да, говорят, у него был брат, который давно где-то сгинул, связавшись с пиратами. Поговорить с Тамисом можно, но уж точно не сейчас. Они долго были в море, а сюда прибыли только сегодня, так что сразу отправились к девкам, и ближайшие день-два их точно из притона не вытащишь. Поищи его через пару дней – куда он тут денется. Они собираются на Сицилию, но не раньше, чем удастся сбыть весь товар.  
На всякой случай я всё же сходил в гавань взглянуть на киликийское судно вблизи. Всё, как описывал Каст: на носу деревянное изображение дельфина, а на бортах какие-то морские чудовища или божества, нарисованные чёрной краской, уже почти стёршейся, вернее, смытой едкой морской водой.  
Ни один хозяин не оставит корабль без присмотра. На палубе киликийского судна сидели под навесом сонный старик и хмурый мальчишка-подросток, явно недовольный тем, что старшие товарищи не взяли его с собой. Ничего нового мне тут не сказали. Приходи через пару дней, тогда и поговоришь о своём деле, а пока хозяин отдыхает от дел, его лучше не беспокоить.  
Что ж, время есть. Надо всё обсудить с Назиром. Готов ли он снова поверить киликийцу и отправиться далеко отсюда, не зная, что нас ждёт впереди. Или всё же согласится вернуться к той жизни, которая нас когда-то вполне устраивала.  
Наверное, я неудачно начал разговор. Я вообще не мастер говорить. Недаром, когда я предлагал на военном совете хороший план, его выслушивали без восторга, но шумно одобряли, когда его пересказывал Спартак. Он умел преподнести его так, что все сразу начинали видеть его преимущества.  
Я так не умею. А по части налаживания отношений как был, так и остался дубиной. Но Назир… Он же всегда умел слушать. А тут сразу взорвался, как вулкан. Он редко злится, но уж если впадает в ярость, то унять его не просто. Естественно, я тоже разозлился.  
Покидая сегодня нашу долину, я был решительно настроен отправиться в Косую бухту и сесть на один из тех кораблей, которые скоро уплывают на юг. На войну. Я уже почти поверил, что так будет лучше. Мы больше не слышим друг друга. Ничего вечного в этом мире нет. И да, он прав – рядом со мной страшно. Наконец-то он это понял. Он не хотел это понять, когда я уходил первый раз, но хотя бы понял сейчас.  
Сам не знаю, почему, собираясь, я всё-таки прихватил с собой браслет Каста. Корабль Тамиса то и дело возникал перед моим взором, сияя белым парусом на сине-зелёном фоне. Я всё же думал о нём. Всё чаще и чаще по мере того, как уходил от пастушьей лачуги. Я не хотел в ней оставаться, но теперь ловил себя на том, что иду, сам не зная куда. Я свернул в посёлок не столько за мулом, сколько для того, чтобы хоть с кем-то поговорить.  
По дороге к дому Сибиллы и Лидо я встретил несколько женщин. Они ответили на моё приветствие, но смотрели хмуро. Я догадывался, что они о нас думают: прибились к нам, словно загнанные олени, их приняли, а они взбаламутили наших парней, те только о войне сейчас и говорят… Тут уже все знали, что я был ближайшим другом Спартака и одним из его военачальников. Я стал кумиром местной молодёжи. Уверен, кое-кто из здешних старейшин уже не раз думал о том, чтобы отправиться в Рим и донести на нас, и удерживало их от этого лишь одно: явившись сюда, римляне расправятся со всеми. Дали бунтовщикам укрытие – значит с ними заодно. Лета всем тут рассказала, как с ней обошёлся Красс – только за то, что она была у нас в плену и, спасая своих сограждан-римлян, согласилась кое в чём нам помочь. Знали тут и о судьбе его любовницы Коры, бежавшей к нам, когда его отвратительный сынок нанёс ей обиду. Неважно, почему ты оказался среди повстанцев. Если был среди них, значит ты враг Рима и пощады от Красса не жди.  
Красс. Я видел его, когда попал в плен. Он проходил мимо и на меня даже не взглянул, а я хорошо запомнил его лицо – красивое и одновременно отталкивающее, с неестественно блестящими глазами безумца, словно бы готового в любой момент разрыдаться от восхищения своей персоной, своей хвалёной честью, ради которой он мог принести в жертву кого угодно – любимую женщину, сына… А потом пролить слезу – над своими страданиями, а не над страданиями тех, кого обрёк на мучения и смерть.  
Такие несут лишь смерть и боль, даже тем, кого якобы любят, и благодарности от таких ждать не стоит. И вообще не стоит ждать милости от римлян, уверенных в том, что они хозяева мира. Местные жители это поняли. После разговоров с нашими многие из них возненавидели римлян ещё больше. Настолько, что готовы были сами с ними сражаться.  
– Я думала, мы ушли от войны, – грустно сказала Сибилла. – А мы её сюда принесли.  
Покидая сегодня дом Сибиллы, я спросил, не хотела бы она уйти и отсюда, отправиться ещё дальше от Рима. Она пожала плечами. Сейчас, когда она носит ребёнка, ей не до путешествий. Да и Лидо вряд ли захочется отсюда уезжать. У него тут родни полно и друзей.  
– Так вот почему ты тем кораблём интересовался, – догадалась она. – Не боишься снова с киликийцами связываться?  
– Неприятно это признавать, но Каст оказался верным человеком и отлично сражался с римлянами. К тому же его брат не пират, а мирный торговец, и имеет в Тергесте неплохую репутацию. Вообще-то я пока ничего не решил. И не знаю, договоримся ли мы с ним о чём-нибудь… Я ничего не знаю, Сибилла. Что лучше, что хуже… Куда плыть и плыть ли вообще. Одному или… Если честно, мне хочется лечь под каким-нибудь деревом и уснуть до конца времён.  
– Сон – хорошее лекарство, – усмехнулась Сибилла. – А иногда во сне к нам приходят ответы на самые важные вопросы.  
– Иногда ответы приходят слишком поздно. Уже когда ничего нельзя изменить. Пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому об этом разговоре.  
Сибилла пообещала держать рот на замке. Я ей верил. Ерунда, что женщины не умеют хранить тайны. По-моему, каждая из них – хранилище тайн, и о некоторых из них нам, мужчинам, лучше не знать.  
Напоследок она спросила, не хочу ли я повидать ещё кого-нибудь. Я сказал, что мне некогда, но уже за оградой посёлка встретил Думнора с компанией из наших и местных парней.  
– Эй, Агрон!  
– Отправляемся дня через три! Надеюсь, ты с нами!  
– Надоело торчать тут с бабами и козами. Ещё есть место, где пригодятся наши мечи…  
– Как твой сириец? Он тоже с нами? Почему вы так и не перебрались сюда?  
– Не кстати вы там застряли, в той лачуге…  
– Мы не хотим отправляться без тебя, Агрон!  
Они окружили меня со всех сторон. Они как всегда были рады меня видеть, хлопали меня по плечам, заглядывали в глаза. Местные юноши смотрели на меня чуть ли не как на бога. Наслышались обо мне… Я вдруг почувствовал себя словно в ловушке. Хотелось поскорее с ними проститься и уйти. Неважно, куда, просто уйти отсюда подальше. В какой-то момент они все показались мне мертвецами. Толпа мертвецов, прибывая, окружала меня со всех сторон, и я знал, что, если сейчас же отсюда не уйду, то навсегда останусь среди них.  
Они говорили, что сгущается туман и мне лучше переночевать тут, но даже туман не пугал меня так, как они. Я вдруг поймал себя на том, что хочу вернуться в ту убогую пастушью лачугу, на которую, как мне казалось, уже просто не мог смотреть. Я хотел увидеть тех, кто там остался. Если наши пути разойдутся, так хотелось увидеть их хотя бы ещё раз.  
И вот я опять заблудился в тумане, а на землю спустилась ночь. Искать дорогу не имело смысла. Даже если к утру туман не рассеется, будет светлей, чем сейчас. А наступит ли для меня утро? И хочу ли я, чтобы оно наступило? И неважно, рассеется ли туман, – я потерял дорогу, но вовсе не из-за него.  
Хотелось спать, а ещё больше хотелось плакать. Что ж, здесь меня никто не видел. Кроме богов, да тех существ, которые могущественней всех известных нам богов и которые сейчас смотрели на меня из туманного хаоса, как много лет назад, когда я блуждал по болотам в поисках матери, а потом плакал, сидя на мшистом пригорке. С её уходом рухнул весь мой мир, и его обломки тонули в мерцающем, удушливом тумане. Я всматривался в него до боли в глазах, надеясь увидеть её лицо, но едва мне казалось, что я начинаю различать в этом хаосе знакомые черты, как их заслоняли багровые вспышки, которые сменяла тьма. А потом тьма поглотила всё вокруг.  
Я должен был прогнать её, не дать ей заполонить весь мир, иначе больше не увижу тех, кого так хочу увидеть. Я не должен уходить. Я это знал, когда уходил из того заброшенного не то амбара, не то…. Неважно, что это была за постройка, где с потолка свисали истекающие кровью трупы наших врагов. Я знал, что худшие наши враги – это мы сами. Я знал это, но уходил, не желая его слушать, и капли крови, падая на каменный пол, оглушали меня своим звоном, ещё больше распаляя обиду, гнев и отчаяние от того, что я всё теряю. Всё, даже его. Кровь застилала мне глаза, размывая его черты. Он всё больше отдалялся, а капли крови превращались в струи и потоки, которые уносили прочь тела наших врагов и друзей… Я брёл по колено в кровавой реке, а три женщины на берегу полоскали в её водах своё полотно. Один кровавый узор сменял другой, а река становилась всё красней и красней. «Надо отмыть его, – говорила мать. – Надо отстирать его дочиста…» Я не видел её лица, но знал, что она одна из этих трёх женщин. Её голос… Он звучал так ясно, а я снова был ребёнком, смотревшим, как она стирает в реке окровавленный плащ отца, в котором принесли его тело. В нём же его и похоронили. Мать так долго стирала этот плащ. «Надо отмыть его», – повторяла она. Её голос постепенно тонул в шуме реки и ветра, пении птиц. Всё вокруг наполнялось звоном, сводившим меня с ума. Но река оставалась красной. Она становилась всё шире и шире, постепенно превращаясь в море. Я хотел это остановить. Я кричал матери и этим женщинам, чтобы они прекратили, как недавно молил богов, чтобы они прекратили мои страдания и дали мне поскорей умереть. Я уже думал, что умираю. Ведь мне явился мой хейль. Теперь я вспомнил, что видел его, умирая на кресте, – своего хранителя. Дух-хранитель является человеку перед смертью. Или в те редкие мгновения, когда мы находимся на распутье и от нашего выбора зависит всё. Я видел его, когда был на кресте, и хотя я толком не разглядел его лицо, тонущее в багровых вспышках боли, я понял, что видел его раньше – в детстве, тем туманным утром на болотах. Видел, но забыл и не хотел вспоминать, ибо он внушал мне ужас – не своим обликом, который был прекрасен, а потому что я увидел его в тумане, проникшем в наш мир из Нифльхейма. Я думал, что видел альвитара, взирающего на меня из вечного хаоса. Весь ужас, что я испытал тогда, нахлынул на меня вновь, но вскоре отпустил меня, ибо я понял, кого я видел… Я понял, на кого мне казался похожим Мелон, моя первая любовь… Или, скорее, предчувствие любви – той единственной, что была мне предназначена. Он дважды являлся мне на пороге смерти, на пороге иного мира. Мой хранитель. Я видел его ещё тогда, давно, в самом начале пути… Порой так трудно понять, когда ты переступил зыбкую грань между сном и явью, иллюзией и подлинностью. А иногда и неважно, где эта грань. Если она есть вообще.  
Я проснулся от боли в груди. Шрам над сердцем изредка ныл. Если я просыпался от этой боли, Назир прижимался к нему губами. Он всегда знал, что у меня болит. Он умел облегчить любую боль. Назир… Эта боль в груди из-за того, что его нет рядом. Как будто вынули сердце. Шрам затянулся, но рана открывается вновь. Она не заживёт, пока её не коснётся мой возлюбленный. Мой хранитель… Я же знал, что не выживу без него. Знал, когда от него уходил. Он не дал мне умереть на кресте, а я снова рвусь навстречу смерти. Сколько можно испытывать судьбу? Мне предрекали славу воина, но кто говорил, что я буду воином всегда?  
Туман не рассеялся. Он по-прежнему клубился вокруг меня, только стал светлее. И всё больше светлел, наполняясь золотисто-розовым сиянием. Где-то рядом, за горами, вставало солнце.  
Когда я выехал на тропу, что пролегала по холмам над лесистой низиной, оно уже стояло высоко. Сияющие осенними красками рощи выплывали из тумана, стряхивая с себя его остатки. Новый мир, созданный после разрушения, вырвавшийся из хаоса. Как и наши души, что время от времени погружаются во тьму, блуждая среди теней, а потом возрождаются, чтобы мы могли жить дальше.  
Прежде чем спуститься с холма на лесную дорогу, я долго стоял, любуясь видом, открывшимся с вершины холма. Миром, который был так красив, что хотелось на него смотреть и смотреть. И радоваться, что можешь видеть эти горы, эти рощи, стадо овец, бредущее вдали, и фигурку пастуха в длинном плаще и широкой шляпе. Мне хотелось окликнуть его, помахать ему рукой. Я подумал о том, что мои сейчас просыпаются. Скоро тоже погонят стадо на пастбище. На поляну с большим дубом. Тиберий будет дремать под ним до полудня, пока Флавия не принесёт ему обед. Потом она сменит его. Или вернётся домой, помогать Назиру по хозяйству…  
Мне надо успеть обернуться за пару дней. Казалось бы, чего спешить, куда они денутся… Я поплотнее запахнул на себе плащ, сам толком не поняв, от чего мне вдруг стало зябко: от утреннего холода или от мысли, что они всё же куда-то денутся. Нет, место там укромное, и они не покинут эту маленькую долину. Они там и ждут меня. Должны же они понимать, что я не смогу от них уйти. Уже не смогу. Я пытался убедить себя в обратном, только вот зачем? Скорей бы добраться до Тергеста, переговорить с Тамисом. Договоримся или нет – это уже не так важно. Я сделал выбор, и теперь сам удивлялся той лёгкости, с какой принял решение. Это было как прыжок через пропасть, к которому долго и мучительно готовился, а перепрыгнуть оказалось легко.  
Было бы моё решение другим, если бы боги не послали мне этот сон? Нет. Я никогда не хотел покидать тех, кто ждёт меня в пастушьей хижине. Я чувствовал, что не смогу от них уйти. Но этот сон – благословение, ответ на вопрос, мучивший меня много лет. Завеса над тайной поднимается, когда пелена спадает с наших глаз, когда мы с благодарностью принимаем свою жизнь такой, какая она есть – с грузом прошлого, неизвестностью впереди и надеждой на счастье, которая может быть только у живых. Этот сон – дар богов тому, кто принял свою судьбу. Они показывают нам только то, что мы можем увидеть.  
Я прибыл в Тергест в разгар оживлённого торгового дня и быстро нашёл того, кто был мне нужен.  
Этот улыбчивый темнокожий торговец так походил на своего брата, что, увидев его, я на мгновение оцепенел.  
– Зачем ты хотел меня видеть? – спросил он, поправляя серебряный обруч, не позволявший его густым вьющимся волосам встать от ветра дыбом. Тогда бы он, наверное, стал похож на изображение той змееволосой девы1, от взгляда которой смертные цепенели, правда, не так, как я сейчас, а навсегда.  
Вместо ответа я протянул ему браслет Каста. Простой бронзовый браслет с изображением глаза. Киликиец дал мне его перед последней битвой. Такое впечатление, что Каст предчувствовал свою гибель, но не хотел, чтобы о его предчувствиях догадывался Назир.  
– Такой же, только с изображением правого глаза, есть у Тамиса, моего старшего брата, – сказал он. – Тамис торговец. Не пират, а торговец, каким и я сначала был.  
– Так ты когда-то жил честно? – поинтересовался я.  
– Да уж честнее тех, кто разорил половину республики, убивая и грабя, – ответил он, передразнивая мой тон.  
Мы с ним уже привыкли общаться в такой манере: прохладный, полушутливый тон, постоянные подколы. А Назир привык постоянно это слушать, лишь иногда со вздохом качал головой.  
– Как я оказался с пиратами и почему с ними остался, долгая история, – продолжал Каст. – Я рассказывал Назиру. Может, он и тебе когда-нибудь расскажет. Когда всё это закончится. А сейчас не до длинных историй. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, хочу, чтобы этот браслет был у вас. Мы с братом в последние годы не ладили, но я уверен, что он выполнит договор, который мы много лет назад заключили у алтаря и скрепили кровью. Мы поклялись, что будем помогать друг другу несмотря ни на что. А если кому-то из нас двоих суждено умереть и он отдаст браслет с глазом своему другу, то второй должен будет помочь этому другу – всем, чем только сможет. Браслеты эти не ахти какое сокровище, они ценны лишь для членов моего рода. Хотя, кроме нас с братом, уже, наверное, никого не осталось. Их сделали несколько поколений назад для наших предков, братьев-близнецов. Они были неразлучны. С тех пор браслеты переходили к братьям-близнецам, а такие в нашем клане рождались часто. Мы с Тамисом не близнецы, но мы так походили друг на друга и были так дружны, что отец отдал нам браслеты, когда понял, что больше сыновей у него не будет. Я не знаю, куда вас заведёт судьба после войны, но, если в какой-нибудь гавани увидите торговое судно с изображением глаза на парусе и деревянной фигурой дельфина на носу, то знайте – это корабль моего брата. Можете обратиться к нему с просьбой о помощи. Увидев браслет, он вам поможет, даже если за ваши головы будет обещан корабль золота.  
– Его судно вполне могли захватить те, кто ходит в море на тот же промысел, что и совсем недавно его младший брат.  
– Ну так не показывай браслет и ничего не говори, пока не убедишься, что хозяин этого корабля мой брат. Ты узнаешь его сразу. Так что бери.  
– Возьму, когда с тобой действительно что-то случится, – сказал я. – Мы не знаем, кому из нас суждено погибнуть в этой битве.  
– Думаю, многим, но не думаю, что тебе или Назиру. Зачем боги отогнали от вас обоих смерть, когда она уже, казалось бы, радовалась своей добыче? Ведь не для того же, чтобы так скоро снова отдать вас ей.  
– Замысел богов мне неведом, но, если ты настаиваешь, я возьму этот браслет. Верну после битвы.  
Эта битва оказалась последней для Каста. И для многих других. А теперь я знал, что она была последней и для меня. Старый пастух правильно сказал: в погоне за тенью прошлого можно потерять будущее. Агрон больше не воин. Но это же не значит, что больше нет Агрона. Он уже достаточно пролил крови и хотел бы хотя бы немного очистить от неё полотно своей судьбы. В новом мире, что недавно родился из туманного хаоса, перед ним открылись новые пути.  
– Сицилия – хорошее место для таких, как вы, – сказал Тамис, когда мы с ним сидели в портовой таверне, оговаривая детали сделки.  
Он сразу согласился помочь, но настоящий торговец ничего не делает даром. Впрочем, попросил он немного и в основном для того, чтобы уладить нашу проблему наилучшим образом.  
– Сиракузы подчиняются Риму только формально. Римлян там, конечно, полно, так они же везде… Говоришь, ты был в плену. Тебя может кто-нибудь узнать?  
– Цезарь запросто, мы с ним знакомы ещё по Синуэссе, но что ему делать на Сицилии? Он жаждет славы, а большие дела сейчас творятся не там. А палачи… Они не особо нас рассматривали, к тому же я был заросший, весь в грязи и в крови.  
– Немного измени свой облик. Например, отпусти длинные волосы, они сейчас в моде, особенно среди римской аристократии… Кстати, вид у тебя вполне аристократичный. Такой статный красавец с гордой осанкой… Если тебя приодеть, так сроду не скажешь, что варвар с берегов Рейна, беглый раб и бунтовщик. Знаешь, как лучше защитить себя от римлян? Сам стань римлянином. Ты же хорошо говоришь на их языке… Ну чего ты сразу злишься? Это же самая лучшая месть римским собакам – если ты не только от них ушёл, но ещё и посмеялся над ними. Не прячешься по горам и лесам, как загнанный зверь, а живёшь в красивом, богатом городе, ходишь по его улицам гордо и спокойно, будто так оно и должно быть. Получил именно то, чего ты, по их мнению, не достоин. По-моему, это забавно.  
– Это как вещь, надёжно спрятанная, потому что лежит на видном месте?  
– Примерно так. А если не хочешь быть совсем уж на виду, можно поселиться в деревне. Или в городе поменьше. Мне, к примеру, всегда хотелось жить в Агригенте. Был там пару раз. Город не маленький, но спокойный. Давний союзник Рима, но живёт по своим законам, там своя магистратура. Плевать они хотели на Рим, да и Рим ими не интересуется. Там вас точно искать не будут. Да и так не будут. Римлянам сейчас надо уничтожить остатки повстанцев на юге. Они могут ещё раз прочесать леса в предгорьях Альп, но искать уцелевших бунтовщиков по всему свету… Это было бы просто смешно. И всё же лучше придумать для вас историю.  
Историю мы придумывали долго, зато удалась она на славу. Имя мне, конечно, придётся сменить, но новое, Агриппа, немного походило на моё настоящее имя. И полностью подходило мне по смыслу, ибо означало «тот, кто родился вперёд ногами». Именно так я и вышел двадцать семь лет назад из чрева своей матери.  
Хорошо, что я свёл проклятое клеймо – букву B – на правой руке. Теперь на его месте был ожог, о происхождении которого я всегда мог что-нибудь придумать. Назир тоже хотел свести своё клеймо, находившееся на внутренней стороне правого предплечья, но так до сих пор и не собрался. А теперь это и ни к чему. И даже лучше этого не делать. Большой ожог на руке у одного – ещё ладно, а если у обоих, то это может вызвать подозрения. Главное, чтобы он согласился считаться моим вольноотпущенником. Каким бы он ни был грамотным и сведущим в римских обычаях, облик он имел отнюдь не римский. Его клеймо состояло из трёх букв – AMC, с которых начинались три имени его бывшего хозяина – Агриппы Менаса Калена1. Мне следовало взять имена, начинающиеся на те же буквы. Теперь я был Агриппа Мастарна Кельсус2, перебравшийся с остатками семьи на Сицилию из Тарента после смерти отца и мачехи. Умерли они от эпидемии, которая, как сказал Тамис, и впрямь там недавно разразилась, унеся множество жизней. Якобы я продал всё имущество и решил устроиться на новом месте. Тиберий приходился мне братом по отцу, сыном его второй жены, а Флавия сестрой – дочерью моего отца от рабыни-сирийки. Якобы отец признал её, и она с самого рождения была свободной. Ни у Тиберия, ни у Флавии клейма не было. У него, потому что сперва родители надеялись выкупить его из рабства, а потом хозяин, видимо, забыл его заклеймить, а у Флавии, потому что она была дочерью господина и клеймить её он не хотел. Тамис сказал, что по дороге на Сицилию будет остановка в Таренте, где у него есть хороший приятель, который служит писцом в магистратуре. Он сделает для Назира вольную, с печатью магистрата, всё, как положено, но за это, разумеется, придётся заплатить.  
– Если купите домишко где-нибудь за городом, вряд ли вами вообще кто-то заинтересуется, кроме ближайших соседей, но лучше иметь хоть какое-то письменное и скреплённое печатью доказательство, что ваша жизнь именно то, что вы о ней говорите. Мой корабль отплывает через восемь дней. У тебя есть время завершить здесь дела и подготовиться к дороге, но следует поспешить.  
Я спешил. Я так спешил, что Сибилла слегка рассердилась, увидев загнанного мула. Но тут же оттаяла, когда я предложил им с Лидо купить наше стадо и домик. Цена их устраивала, правда, я сказал, что мне ещё надо всё это обговорить с Назиром. Он в торговле понимал больше меня.  
Мне много чего предстояло обговорить с Назиром, и мысль об этом приводила меня в смятение. Если надумает снова устроить мне то, что устроил недавно, то получит, клянусь всеми богами – и своими, и римскими.  
На этот раз Сибилла и Лидо всё же убедили меня переночевать у них. Уже совсем стемнело, а устал я не меньше, чем бедный мул.  
Проснулся я на рассвете и пустился в путь, несмотря на туман. Меня опять окружал серебристо-белый хаос, над которым вздымались горы. Рассеиваться он начал, когда я уже подходил к хижине. Флавия возилась возле сложенного из камней очага, похожего на алтарь неизвестному богу. Маленькая жрица, недавно сказавшая мне, что в жизни человека не обязательно один-единственный путь. Она смотрела на меня радостно, но, похоже, моё возвращение её не удивило. Она знала, что я вернусь. К ним. Они – всё, что у меня есть в жизни. И этого мне достаточно.  
Я вдруг почувствовал подступивший к горлу ком и замедлил шаг. Ещё не хватало раскиснуть тут перед девчонкой. Мне казалось, она хочет броситься мне навстречу, но стесняется. Что ж, когда-нибудь перестанет.  
– Ты долго, – сказала Флавия.  
И добавила, немного помолчав:  
– Я ещё не скоро сделаю обед, но в погребе есть вчерашние бобы с мясом. Назир не стал есть…  
– Где он?  
– Думаю, у реки. Я его сегодня не видела, но он взял нож для бритья и всё такое…  
Состроив презрительную мину, она протянула голосом Тиберия:  
– Опять красоту пошёл наводить.  
Тиберий нет-нет да осторожно подшучивал над привычкой Назира тщательно заботиться о своей внешности. Как будто мало других забот.  
В плохом настроении Назир занимался «наведением красоты» ещё тщательней, чем обычно. Я уже давно знал, что это помогает ему привести мысли в порядок.  
Да, он был на берегу. Стоя по пояс в траве, он смотрел на меня из тумана, как какое-нибудь лесное или речное божество, готовое исчезнуть при появлении смертного, растворившись в пронизанной солнечным светом серебристой дымке. У меня даже мелькнула мысль, что он действительно исчезнет, как тот образ, что ускользал от меня много лет. Но теперь он был передо мной во плоти. Похудевший и бледный, он казался таким юным. Как почти три года назад, на той вилле. Даже волосы были той же длины и так же спускались на плечи. Я вспомнил гнев, что я тогда ощутил. Растерянность и страх, которые мы порой испытываем, увидев свою судьбу, ибо она пугает нас своей неотвратимостью. Я вспомнил желание, что овладело мной, когда я увидел его. Желание, разгоравшееся тем сильнее, чем больше я старался о нём не думать. Желание, которое теперь проснулось во мне снова. У меня было такое чувство, что оно сейчас сожжёт меня изнутри. Но он шагнул мне навстречу из солнца и тумана – божество, пахнущее свежестью трав и речной влагой. Мой хранитель. Единственный, кто способен утолить мою жажду. И снова пробудить её, чтобы снова утолить…  
Это было похоже на нашу первую ночь, но гораздо лучше. Вместо тревожной от света факелов, пыльной полутьмы старого храма – пронизанный солнцем золотой туман, по-осеннему пряный аромат полевых трав, чистая прохлада утренней росы, которая приятно остужала наши разгорячённые тела, пока мы снова и снова ласкали друг друга со страстью, разгоравшейся, как пожар в сухом лесу. Рим с его затхлыми старыми храмами был далеко, за той чертой, переступать которую мы не хотели. Всё это осталось позади: Рим, война, боль и смерть, идущая по пятам, превращая редкие минуты счастья в безумную радость обречённых. Только исцелившись от этого безумия, понимаешь, что такое настоящая радость. Это то, что у нас есть здесь и сейчас, когда мы вместе в том вечном храме красоты и покоя, который сотворили для нас боги, снова и снова создающие мир из хаоса. Быть может, хаос – это то, что создаём мы, люди, а боги снова и снова дарят нам мир в надежде, что мы наконец-то научимся его ценить.  
Я всё-таки уснул – сказался долгий путь со всеми его тревогами и раздумьями, не позволявшими мне нормально отдохнуть, даже если удавалось забыться сном. Когда я проснулся, туман уже рассеялся. Назир лежал рядом, скорчившись на траве. Его спина содрогалась от беззвучных рыданий. Развернув его к себе, я понял по его лицу, что плачет он уже давно.  
– Великие пряхи… В чём дело, Назир? Тут что-то случилось, пока я отсутствовал?  
– Пока ты отсутствовал, я думал о том, что случилось раньше, – он сел, скрестив ноги, как это любили делать все сирийцы, и вытер слёзы. – Я хочу кое-что сказать тебе, Агрон. И ты должен меня выслушать.  
– Я готов слушать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь и лишь об одном не желаю слышать – что ты не хочешь со мной остаться.  
– Остаться с тобой – это всё, чего я хочу, но мне не надо, чтобы ты ради меня чем-то жертвовал. И уж тем более собой, как ты уже однажды сделал…  
– Я не…  
– Пожалуйста, не перебивай. Ты никогда меня не предавал, а я хочу объяснить, почему это сделал я. Почему я тогда дал тебе уйти.  
– Потому что я не оставил тебе выбора.  
– Выбор есть всегда. Я не хотел тебя предавать…  
– И ты этого не делал! Зачем ты мучаешь себя придуманной виной?  
– Подожди, послушай… – он слегка поморщился, сжав ладонями виски. – Дай мне сказать. Это сложно объяснить. Я так любил тебя… И люблю до сих пор, но речь не об этом… Я так любил тебя, что убедил себя, что я такой же. Что твой путь годится и для меня. Я хотел стать таким же воином, хотя бы наполовину таким, и мне нравилось, что у меня получается. Сражаться, не бояться… Это было как пламя, которое подняло меня высоко над землёй и несло. Это было так здорово! Я потом она стало гаснуть… Как костёр, который постепенно догорает. Пламя становилось всё ниже и ниже, пока не опустило меня на землю, где я стал лучше видеть то, что мы за собой оставляем: кровь, грязь, тела… И ведь не только воинов, Агрон… Я привык видеть кровь. Если надо, я готов сражаться снова, но я не хочу. Уже давно не хочу. Я знаю, война есть война, а римляне как были, так и остались нашими врагами. Никакая война это не изменила, Агрон, и не изменит. Не сейчас. Наверное, должно пройти много времени, очень много, чтобы всё стало иначе, а сейчас… Мы сделали всё, что могли. Завоевали свободу для себя. Тогда, перед тем, как войско разделилось, я радовался, что вся эта бойня позади, думал, что мы отправимся со Спартаком в Альпы, уйдём подальше от Рима и будем наконец жить спокойно. А ты отказался… Ты и вправду решил, что мне будет лучше с ним?  
– Я думал, тебе будет лучше без меня. И я уже признал, что был ослом. Зачем ворошить всё это?  
– Затем, что я тогда… Это было какое-то помутнение. Может, потому что я устал от этой войны. Я хотел чего-то другого. Меня злило, что ты не хочешь свернуть с этого пути. Ведь это был путь проклятых, ведущий… никуда. Я никогда не любил Каста, Агрон, я никогда с ним не был…  
– О боги, я знаю!  
– Я был в каком-то помутнении, Агрон! Я не должен был тебя отпускать, но я ведь и не верил, что отпускаю тебя навсегда, что наша разлука навечно. Наверное, убедил себя в этом, чтобы найти себе оправдание… Нет, не только это. Я действительно не верил, что ты уйдёшь насовсем. Всё было будто бы ненастоящее. Как в театре… Хозяин брал меня туда, я же сопровождал его всюду. Каким бы грустным ни было представление, оно заканчивалось, и все возвращались в жизнь. Когда я понял, что эта война бессмысленна и убивает прежде всего нас самих, я представлял себе, что это просто кровавое представление. Оно вот-вот закончится, и мы будем счастливы по-настоящему! Я отпустил тебя, потому что был как безумец, который смотрит представление. Я придумал хороший конец и твердил себе, что всё, что происходит, – неправда, а настоящее будет потом. Я не верил, что потеряю тебя…  
Он снова разрыдался.  
– Ты был прав, Назир, – я обнял его и крепко прижал к груди. – Прав, что не верил. Мы же вместе! И ты всё правильно придумал. Тебе это подсказали боги. Они же постоянно говорят с нами, хоть мы и не слышим их слов… Они водят нас извилистыми путями, порой возвращая на те же дороги, с теми же ямами и колдобинами, пока мы не найдём правильный путь. Теперь, когда мы его нашли, мы уже с него не собьёмся.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто… – осторожно высвободившись из моих объятий, он вытер слёзы и улыбнулся. – Ты сегодня полон загадок. Что ты задумал, Агрон? У тебя такой вид, будто за эти пару дней ты завоевал целое царство и хочешь нас туда отвезти.  
– Почти угадал. Думаю, тебе понравится то, что я сейчас расскажу.  
Естественно, ему понравилось. Всё, кроме цены, которую я предложил Сибилле за дом и стадо. Он считал, что дружба дружбой, но торговать себе во вред тоже не стоит. Наконец-то я снова видел перед собой своего сирийца – расчётливого, как и всё его племя.  
Впрочем, с Сибиллой и Лидо мы договорились быстро, и все остались довольны. Чувствительная Флавия немного всплакнула, прощаясь с козами, но Сибилла заверила её, что позаботится о них лучшим образом.  
– Тебя не смущает, что ты будешь считаться моим вольноотпущенником? – спросил я у Назира, когда мы покидали долину. – Можно придумать что-нибудь…  
– Не смущает, – перебил он. – Я и есть твой вольноотпущенник. До встречи с тобой я был рабом. И оставался им, даже когда убили моего хозяина. Если бы не ты, я бы не пошёл с армией Спартака сражаться за свободу, не почувствовал бы её вкус и не научился её ценить.  
Назиру стало явно не по себе при виде Тамиса, встретившего нас на пристани, но лишь на мгновение. Он тут же взял себя в руки и, словно отмахнувшись от наваждения, приветливо заговорил с торговцем. Пока мы плыли на Сицилию, он общался с хозяином корабля гораздо чаще, чем я. Назира всегда интересовали заморские товары, особенно сладости и благовония. Сперва он слегка смущался, если я заставал их за беседой. Наверное, слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как я грозовой тучей возникал перед ним и Кастом, когда они, сидя у костра, над чем-нибудь смеялись. Но эта неловкость очень скоро осталась в прошлом. Как и кошмары, мучившие Назира по ночам. Призраки прошлого отступали, оставляя всё больше места для будущего, для той жизни, которую мы хотели сделать счастливой. Двойник Каста, тоже смешивший Назира своими шутками, совершенно меня не раздражал. И не только потому что Тамис интересовался исключительно женщинами. Просто я знал: больше никакая тень не встанет между мною и тем, кто мне предназначен судьбой.

3\. Флавия.  
(Небольшой фрагмент третьей рукописи)

Я наконец-то привела в порядок записи Агрона и Назира. Времени на это ушло много, особенно на рукопись Агрона. Грамотой он овладел поздно, и хотя она далась ему легко, почерк у него был ужасный. К тому же он не умел излагать мысли так стройно, как Назир, с детства начитавшийся римских авторов. Хотя, должна сказать, при всей корявости изложения у Агрона столько красивых мыслей, что я часто плакала, читая его историю. Он обладал поистине великой душой и большим, любящим сердцем, о чём мало кто знал, потому что обычно он стеснялся проявлять свои чувства.  
Я бы закончила эту работу раньше, если бы не отвлекали другие дела: мои обязанности в храме, которые я пока не могу полностью переложить на свою преемницу Гайю, школа, домашние заботы, дети, называющие меня бабушкой Фла, хотя в них и нет моей крови. Внуки Тиберия, моего названого брата. Он давно уже не с нами, но не было ни одного дня, чтобы я о нём не вспоминала. Он оставил нас, едва дожив до тридцати лет. Та эпидемия унесла многих, включая его жену, тестя, тёщу и младшего ребёнка. Двое старших – Мира и Луций – поселились у нас. Несмотря на все хлопоты, которые доставляют дети, именно они помогли нам пережить утрату.  
Тогда же я предложила Агрону и Назиру вести записи. Я смотрела на это как на способ отвлечь их от грустных мыслей, не особо надеясь, что они последуют моему совету, но эта идея постепенно увлекла обоих. Я предложила каждому из них рассказать если и не всю свою историю, то хотя бы ту её часть, которая представляется самой интересной и важной. Агрон к тому времени уже был куда грамотней, чем большинство наших соседей-римлян и охотно читал книги, которые постоянно покупал Назир. Сказалось тут и долгое знакомство с Гаем Марием, чудаковатым поэтом из Рима, поселившимся по соседству с нами через два года после того, как мы купили в Агригенте дом.  
Агрон и Назир вели свои записи не один год, взяв с меня слово, что я прочту всё это лишь после их смерти. Ознакомившись с их рукописями, я с удивлением обнаружила, что оба поведали об одном и том же периоде. Том самом, что предшествовал самому счастливому времени в нашей жизни. Обе их истории напоминают предрассветные сумерки, после которых наступает солнечный день – похожий на тот, когда мы отплывали на Сицилию, навстречу новой жизни.  
Не скажу, что путешествие было лёгким, особенно для меня. Стоило подняться ветру, как меня укачивало. Спасибо Тамису, который постоянно кормил меня какими-то кислыми заморскими плодами, иначе меня бы без конца тошнило. Название этих плодов я забыла и больше их не видела. На Сицилии они не растут.  
На новом месте тоже не сразу всё устроилось, несмотря на то, что нам посчастливилось быстро купить дом и виноградник на окраине Агригента. Хозяин всего этого, потеряв жену, решил перебраться в Кротон, поближе к своей родне. Агрон и Назир больше не хотели возиться со скотиной и надумали сделать основным источником доходов виноделие. Опыта у них в этом не было, к тому же первый год нашего пребывания в Агригенте выдался таким засушливым, какого в этих краях уже давно не помнили. Урожая по сути не было, и если бы после покупки земли и дома у нас не остались кое-какие сбережения, нам бы пришлось голодать до следующего урожая, который опять же мог оказаться плохим.  
К счастью, сбережений хватило на полтора года относительно безбедной жизни, а следующий урожай оказался хорошим. Работать нам пришлось много, но мы были счастливы. Ведь мы старались для себя, а главное – мы были вместе.  
Агрону понравилось выращивать виноград. По-моему, очень скоро он и думать забыл о том, что боги назначили ему судьбу воина. Во всяком случае, он перестал об этом говорить. Такое впечатление, что он оставил все эти разговоры в той маленькой горной долине, где мы жили сразу после войны. Похоже, они с Назиром многое там оставили, о чём больше не хотели вспоминать. Время от времени они брали мечи, звали с собой Тиберия и уходили в рощу диких олив «помахаться», но только потому, что любой мужчина должен быть готов взяться за оружие и защищать свой дом. Бывший военачальник Спартака больше не рвался на войну. Однажды он признался:  
– Я даже не догадывался, какое это счастье – видеть, как растёт и плодоносит то, что посадил своими руками.  
Время от времени мы нанимали работников. В округе удивлялись, почему мы не купим несколько рабов, но мы решили, что в нашем доме рабов не будет. Разумеется, соседям мы этого не говорили, а самому любопытному из них Назир сказал следующее:  
– Зачем нам рабы? Сплошная головная боль – корми, одевай, лечи, если занеможет… Нет, куда выгодней кого-нибудь нанимать. Дешевле и хлопот меньше.  
Уж не знаю, убедил ли он тогда соседа Нумерия, но вопросов тот больше не задавал, хотя то и дело посматривал на нас с удивлением. Особенно после того, как мы приютили Постумию, бездетную вдову, оказавшуюся после смерти мужа на улице. Дом и всё её имущество отошли торговцу, которому её пьяница-муженёк сильно задолжал. Мы её просто пожалели – она казалась совсем хворой, но она вдруг ожила, занялась домашним хозяйством и вскоре стала незаменима. Видимо, недомогала она не от слабого здоровья, а от горя и отчаяния. Не прошло и месяца, а мы уже смотрели на неё, как на члена семьи, и она привязалась к нам всей душой. Меня она особенно полюбила, да и я была рада её обществу, ибо я росла и были вещи, растолковать которые мне могла только женщина.  
Одного раба мы всё же купили. В округе многие жалели немого юношу по имени Руфус – его хозяин Гней Лукро был жесток и держал его впроголодь. Жалели Руфуса многие, но только мы избавили парня от дурного хозяина и его злых детей, вечно его дразнивших. Руфусу приходилось изъясняться жестами и мычанием, что делало его похожим на дурачка, хотя ума у него было достаточно. Он оказался толковым и старательным работником. И так полюбил нас за хорошее отношение, что, получив вольную, продолжал трудиться на нашем винограднике. Думаю, до сих пор бы трудился, если б не проклятая эпидемия, которая унесла его в то же лето, что и Тиберия.  
Соседи удивлялись – зачем покупать раба, чтобы через год сделать вольноотпущенником? Мы тут с самого начала и до сих пор всех удивляем. К счастью, люди в здешних краях большей частью добросердечные, а главное – не бездельники, ну а кто занят своими делами, того чужие не особо волнуют.  
Через три года у нас уже была маленькая винодельня и наше вино ценилось во всей округе. Агрон и Назир даже договорились с Тамисом о поставках вина в несколько городов, где он уже много лет вёл дела со знакомыми торговцами. Увы, вскоре после этого Тамис исчез. Больше никто не видел ни его, ни его команду. Ходили слухи, что его судно затонуло во время шторма в Тирренском море. Видимо, так оно и было. Мы грустили о нём и часто его вспоминали.  
– Боги никого не посылают нам просто так, – сказал мне как-то Агрон. – Иногда кажется, будто человек причиняет тебе лишь зло, но потом выясняется, что послан он был для хорошего. Помог тебе что-то понять. Или оставил ключ от той самой двери, которая только и ждала, что ты её откроешь.  
Я знала: это уже не о Тамисе, а о его брате Касте. Весёлом темнокожем пирате, умиравшем от любви к Назиру и в итоге из-за неё погибшем. Во всяком случае, Назир считал так до самой смерти, хотя с Агроном на эту тему не разговаривал. Есть тени, на которые лучше не наступать. Особенно во владениях Венеры и её коварного сына.  
Сколько бы Агрон ни говорил, что избавился от призраков прошлого, он как был, так и остался ревнивцем. Повода ему Назир не давал, однако две их самые серьёзные ссоры разгорелись из-за ревности – в обоих случаях совершенно напрасной. Первый раз причиной стал чересчур восторженный поэт Гай Марий Назика, поселившийся с нами по соседству через два года после того, как мы обосновались в Агригенте. Поговаривали, что родня посоветовала Гаю покинуть Рим, поскольку он постоянно навлекал на себя и на своих близких неприятности своими крамольными речами. Состоятельный отец дал ему денег, чтобы он смог устроиться на новом месте, желательно где-нибудь подальше. После войны с рабами, о которой римляне не могли вспоминать без содрогания, вольные речи в Риме не приветствовались, а властям всюду чудилась государственная измена. Назир познакомился с Гаем Марием на городской площади, во время празднеств в честь Геракла. Разговорились они, потому что оба увлекались поэзией. Они подружились, поэт зачастил к нам в гости, а вскоре по округе стали ходить его стихи о тёмных глазах, которые свели его с ума.  
Агрон и Назир старались не ссориться при нас с Тиберием, но обстановка в доме тогда накалилась настолько, что мы уходили оттуда и чуть ли не целыми днями бродили среди развалин старых храмов, коих в Агригенте множество. Я особенно любила эти прогулки, хотя, конечно же, предпочла бы, чтобы их не омрачали мысли о раздоре в нашей семье.  
К счастью, вскоре выяснилось, что стихи Гая посвящены кареглазой Юлии, дочке мясника Септимия. Потом музой поэта стала одна молодая вдова, потом красотка Ливия, чьё поведение было в округе постоянным предметом сплетен. Всех красоток Гая я не припомню. После его женитьбы их стало поменьше, но наш приятель поэт был слишком страстным поклонником женских прелестей, чтобы удовлетвориться женой, даже если бы она по красоте не уступала самой Венере. В Назире Гай видел только друга, ибо нашёл в нём тонкую, чувствительную душу, восприимчивую к красоте всего сущего и родственную своей, как он однажды выразился. Должна заметить, это было отнюдь не самое восторженное и витиеватое из его выражений. Что до его стихов, то они были ужасны, о чём он, впрочем, даже не догадывался.  
Помню окаменевшие лица Агрона и Назира, когда поэт, перебрав вина, вдруг начал читать свои гимны отважному вождю повстанцев Спартаку и его соратникам, боровшимся «против позорного рабства». К концу этого представления Назир выглядел грустным – наверняка вспомнил погибших друзей, а Агрон с трудом скрывал тревогу. Склонный к подозрительности, он уж было решил, что Гай провокатор, подосланный сюда, чтобы их разоблачить. Назир уверял его, что это не так, просто гордящийся своим вольнодумством римлянин понял: в нашем доме можно говорить о чём угодно. Так оно и было. Уверена, узнай Гай Марий Назика правду о своих новых друзьях, он полюбил бы их ещё больше, но Агрон и Назир твёрдо решили держать свою настоящую историю в тайне, тем более от того, кто любит выпить и чересчур болтлив.  
Позже, ведя свои записи, они их тщательно прятали. Я тоже не держу их на видном месте, хотя теперь этим двоим, заменившим мне родителей, уже ничто не грозит. Когда-нибудь эти свитки найдут, но описанное в них уже будет делами далёкого прошлого, а такие интересуют людей куда меньше, чем сегодняшние проблемы, коих всегда невпроворот.  
В следующий раз Агрон приревновал Назира к проезжему сирийскому купцу, молодому и привлекательному. По-моему, он был так любезен с Назиром только от радости, что встретил на чужбине своего соплеменника. А если и не только, то Назира он не интересовал абсолютно, и это видели все, кроме Агрона, который так злился, что даже из дома ушёл. Назир два дня искал его по кабакам. Хвала богам, на третий день Агрон вернулся, исполненный раскаяния.  
Соседи шутили, что Агриппа Долговязый, как здесь прозвали Агрона, – раб своего вольноотпущенника. Про обитателей нашего дома много чего говорили, и далеко не все одобряли то, как мы живём, но в нашу жизнь не лезли.  
Первые годы местные отцы семейств сватали Агрону и Назиру своих дочек, но вскоре прекратили. Хорошо хоть, Тиберий соответствовал обычным представлениям о нормальном юноше. До четырнадцати лет он неохотно, как и большинство мальчишек, посещал школу, охотно заигрывал с девчонками и в девятнадцать женился на пятнадцатилетней Лавинии, дочке Секста Фульвия, преуспевающего владельца гончарной мастерской. Тиберий никогда не вызывал в округе пересудов – в отличие от меня. Все, включая даже нашу добрую Постумию, считали, что я получаю неправильное воспитание и живу не так, как подобает девушке.  
Да, хвала всем богам, я жила не так, как большинство моих ровесниц, которые, даже не будучи рабынями, никогда не чувствовали себя свободными. От них от всех требовали одно и то же, нимало не заботясь о том, что оно не всем нравится. Их всех заставляли сидеть за рукоделием, а после тринадцати лет уже ни одна девочка в округе не посещала школу, ибо должна была думать о замужестве. Скольких из них родня принудила к браку, которого они не желали.  
Многие мои сверстницы невзлюбили меня, возможно, потому что завидовали моей свободе. Когда они были вынуждены покинуть школу при храме Геры, наша наставница, жрица Мелина, продолжала давать мне уроки. Образованная гречанка, жившая в своём доме одна, не считая десятка подобранных кошек и собак, она слыла в здешних краях чудачкой, но пользовалась уважением. Она научила меня своему родному языку, который я полюбила больше, чем язык римлян. Через год я уже сама работала в этой школе, обучая малышей. Агрон и Назир не возражали. В отличие от отцов моих приятельниц они не горели желанием вытолкать меня замуж, хотя, разумеется, были бы рады, если бы я захотела вступить в брак с каким-нибудь достойным человеком.  
Назир однажды осторожно поинтересовался, не противны ли мне мужчины. И не сужу ли я о них обо всех по тому негодяю, что пытался овладеть мною силой.  
Это случилось, когда мне было двенадцать. Я возвращалась домой с виноградника, отнеся Агрону обед. Назир и Тиберий в тот день остались дома – чинили крышу. Напавший на меня мерзавец, верзила лет двадцати по имени Фавст, был не местный. Он приехал в гости к своему дяде, Клавдию Спурине, владельцу самого большого в округе стада овец. Фавст напал на меня, подкараулив в кустах возле тропы, повалил на землю и схватил за горло, так что закричать я не могла. Мне повезло, что поблизости оказался Юл, бродяжка непонятного возраста, который каждые пару месяцев объявлялся в наших краях, кормился подаянием и ночевал в пристрое храма Диоскуров. Агрон и Назир несколько раз предлагали ему работу и крышу над головой, но Юл предпочитал ту жизнь, которую вёл уже много лет. Странно, но есть те, кому нравится быть нищими.  
Став неожиданным свидетелем нападения, Юл тут же помчался к нашему участку – сам бы он с громилой Фавстом не справился и он знал, что в сезон уборки урожая на винограднике всегда кто-то есть. Агрон был достаточно близко и прибежал до того, как мерзавец успел сотворить со мной задуманное. Но горло моё он сдавил так, что я лишилась чувств. Придя в себя, я едва соображала, что происходит. Перед глазами плавали цветные круги. Хриплый от ярости голос Агрона откуда-то издалека кричал мне: «Беги домой!» И я побежала, не ощущая ни земли под ногами, ни даже собственных ног, слыша за спиной сдавленные вопли, которые до сих пор иногда эхом звучат у меня в голове. Увидев меня в перекошенной, порванной одежде, Назир сразу догадался, в чём дело. Даже не дослушав мои бессвязные объяснения, он поручил меня заботам ахающей Постумии и помчался в сторону виноградника. Тиберий увязался было за ним, но Назир убедил его, что не стоит оставлять женщин одних.  
Меня рвало и всю трясло. Агрон и Назир вернулись, когда уже стемнело, – мрачные, подавленные, и сразу попросили Постумию согреть побольше воды. Я поняла, что грязь на их руках и одежде не от работы в поле, и меня вырвало снова. Постумия напоила меня каким-то отваром, из-за которого я мёртвым сном проспала до следующего дня.  
Больше всего меня волновали возможные последствия этой истории для Агрона. Назир и так постоянно боялся, что тот сорвётся и в гневе сделает то, что нормально на боле боя, однако в мирное время чревато судом и тюрьмой. Не было более верного способа вызвать у Агрона приступ безудержной ярости, чем причинить вред кому-нибудь из нас, как не было и более верного способа нажить неприятности, чем связаться с каким-нибудь богачом. Ведь богатство в нашем мире делает человека уважаемым членом общества, даже если он мерзавец и ничтожество.  
Вечером Назир сказал мне, чтобы я ни в коем случае никому не говорила о том, что произошло на виноградных полях. Никто и никогда не найдёт этого негодяя. Дядя его, разумеется, ищет, но вскоре ему придётся смириться с общим мнением, которое уже ходит по округе: Фавст нарвался на крупные неприятности, чего и следовало ожидать. Его тут многие не любили за грубость, похотливость и наглые выходки, а также за то, что богатый дядя вытаскивал его из любых неприятностей, в случае чего делая подарки преторам и другим служащим магистратуры. Пусть теперь родня Фавста не удивляется, если кто-то из местных парней прирезал его из-за девчонки и утопил в каком-нибудь болоте. Или зарыл там, где сроду не найдёшь. Здешние преторы ни за какие деньги не станут искать тело и возможного убийцу по всему городу и его окрестностям. Юл – единственный свидетель, и уж он-то точно будет молчать, ибо ненавидит всю эту семейку. Они не то что куска лепёшки ему ни разу не дали, но ещё и однажды спустили на него собаку, которая прокусила ему ногу, отчего он до сих пор прихрамывает.  
К счастью, всё обошлось. Через год про Фавста уже никто и не вспоминал. Дядя его, надо сказать, довольно быстро прекратил поиски – знать-то, в этой семье не то что чужих, но и своих не любили.  
После этого случая Агрон сказал, что они с Назиром допустили ошибку, тренируя только Тиберия. В войске Спартака были женщины-воительницы, сражавшиеся не хуже легендарных амазонок. Я знала некоторых из них и восхищалась ими, но саму меня к воинской славе сроду не тянуло. Тем не менее, я согласилась с Агроном, что мирная жизнь тоже полна опасностей и совсем даже неплохо уметь себя защитить. Так что после истории с Фавстом я стала ходить с Агроном, Назиром и Тиберием в рощу диких олив, уже давно выбранную ими для тренировок, и уже через год умела достаточно, чтобы отразить атаку, даже если кто-то попробует напасть на меня сзади. Я научилась хорошо владеть кинжалом и теперь всегда носила его с собой. Постумии это не нравилось. Она то и дело говорила, что для девушки лучший способ защитить себя – поменьше бродить где попало, да и пора бы уже подумать о том, кто будет просто обязан предоставить мне защиту, то есть о муже.  
Я уже привыкла к ворчанию Постумии, как мы привыкаем к стрёкоту цикад, но едва она заводила разговор о замужестве, как я под тем или иным предлогом уходила. Не могу сказать, что случай с Фавстом вызвал у меня ненависть к мужчинам. Тех, с кем я жила под одной крышей, я любила всем сердцем. Считается, что мужчины должны давать нам защиту, но я уже знала: плата за неё может быть такова, что не захочешь никакой защиты. Трое мужчин, которые по воле судьбы стали моей семьёй, действительно берегли меня, и я была уверена, что с их стороны мне не грозят ни домогательства, ни какое-либо другое насилие. Постумия уверяла меня, да я и сама знала, что в мире достаточно женщин, которым повезло с мужьями, но, взрослея, я вовсе не чувствовала потребности в муже. Меня вполне устраивали те отношения с мужчинами, какие у меня сложились с Агроном, Назиром и Тиберием, и никаких других я не хотела. Также у меня была замечательная дружба с моей наставницей Мелиной, книги. Я жила в прекрасном месте, где могла бродить среди рощ и старинных храмов, предаваясь мечтам и размышлениям о мире, который постоянно изменяется и должен становиться лучше.  
Однажды я сказала Агрону и Назиру, что хотела бы вместо замужества служить в храме Геры, чего желает и старшая жрица Мелина. Если считается, что женщине непременно нужны дети, то мне вполне хватит моих учениц. Ну и племянников, которых мне подарит Тиберий. Самое забавное, что из моих близких это не понравилось одной лишь Постумии, хотя она не видела особой радости ни от своего мужа, ни от детей, умерших ещё в раннем детстве. Есть люди, полагающие, что надо жить, как все, и это в любом случае правильно, даже если такая жизнь не делает тебя счастливым. Некоторые люди как будто бы боятся счастья.  
– Разумеется, – сказал Назир, когда я поделилась с ним этой мыслью. – Счастье редко даётся просто так. Чаще за него надо бороться, а это трудно, и не у всех хватает смелости. Таким действительно проще быть несчастными и утешать себя мыслью, что они живут правильно.  
Я вспоминала его слова каждый раз, когда видела, как люди осуждают кого-то не за плохие поступки, а за несоблюдение неких когда-то установленных правил, хотя лучше бы задумались о том, насколько хороши эти правила и не лучше ли будет без них. Впрочем, я уверена, многие понимают, что в этом мире много дурных правил, в том числе возведённых в закон, но для того, чтобы им противостоять, нужна сила духа, поэтому слабым, коих гораздо больше, проще смириться с чем-то плохим, нежели бороться за лучшее.  
Я провела большую часть своей жизни рядом с людьми, не пожелавшими смириться с законом, по которому живёт весь мир, – тем, что делит людей на свободных и рабов. Они восстали против этого порядка, и хотя их война была проиграна, чьи-то судьбы им всё же удалось изменить к лучшему, в том числе и мою.  
Я часто думаю о том, сколько ещё должно пролиться крови и сколько смениться поколений, прежде чем в этом мире воцарится справедливость. И будет ли это когда-нибудь. Ответ на это вопрос не могут дать даже боги, но иногда они посылают мне удивительные сны. Один из них приснился мне, едва я начала служить в храме Геры, и он походил не на сон, а скорее на пробуждение. Я будто бы очнулась в хорошо знакомом месте, которое сразу узнала, хотя оно сильно изменилось. Я поняла, что это всё тот же мир, но он стал намного прекрасней. Даже лучше, чем в моих мечтах. Это было…

Послесловие.

На этом текст обрывается, поскольку значительная часть этого свитка испорчена. И раз уж повествование Флавии заканчивается упоминанием о каком-то удивительном сне, хочу рассказать о своём необычном сне, предшествовавшем моей находке.  
Я приехала в Агридженто летом 1938 года со своим научным руководителем, профессором Питером Кэмпбелом, и несколькими однокурсниками. И я, и другие студенты были рады провести практику, исследуя такой замечательный памятник древности, как Долина Храмов.  
В тот день я, уже не помню, по какой причине, отстала от всех, и, почувствовав себя плохо от жары, укрылась в тени среди руин храма Геры. Меня так разморило, что я ненадолго отключилась.  
Не знаю, сон это был или видение. Я по-прежнему сидела на полу в этом храме, только он изменился. Все колонны казались целыми, и крыша тоже, поскольку было почти темно. Солнечный свет проникал лишь с той стороны, где был выход наружу. В нескольких шагах от меня стояла девушка в одеянии, похожем на длинную тунику. Из-за полутьмы я не смогла её хорошо разглядеть, заметила лишь, что она тоненькая, черноволосая, с большими тёмными глазами, казавшимися ещё больше из-за тени, которая падала на её лицо. Какое-то время она смотрела на меня, потом повернулась и направилась к просвету между колоннами, означавшему выход из здания. Сама не знаю, почему, но я встала и пошла за ней. Покинув храм, она двинулась в сторону маленькой рощи. Нагнать я её не успела, ибо её тонкая фигурка растаяла в солнечном мареве вскоре после того, как она вышла из тени на свет. Я проснулась от этого света и обнаружила, что стою возле руин храма на тропинке, ведущей в рощу. Я пошла туда, как будто кто-то звал меня за собой, и там-то, среди зарослей, наткнулась на развалины дома.  
От него осталось лишь основание, едва заметное среди высокой травы и кустов. Взявшись исследовать эти руины, мы нашли подполье, в котором оказался сундук с рукописями, большей частью испорченными. Сохранились лишь три из них, убранные в металлические футляры. Это и были свитки, на которых записаны истории бывших хозяев дома. Два свитка уцелели полностью, третий же, написанный от лица Флавии, сильно пострадал от сырости и ржавчины.  
Переведя эти тексты, я решила сделать из них повесть. Они увлекли меня, не только потому что имеют отношение к весьма важному событию в истории человечества, но и потому что это интересные истории о человеческих судьбах. Повествование Флавии я оставила практически без изменений – у неё хороший слог. Два же других текста подвергла основательной литературной переработке. Особенно историю Агрона, написанную очень ярко, но сумбурно. Думаю, Флавия, переписывая всё это своим чётким, красивым почерком, не только исправила ошибки, но и улучшила стиль написанного, хотя чувствуется, что из уважения к авторам она боялась что-то там сильно изменить. Придавая текстам художественность, я тоже старалась относиться к ним бережно, и, хотя я их несколько приукрасила, надеюсь, мне удалось передать те чувства, которые испытывали авторы, как переживая важнейшие события своей жизни, так и рассказывая о них.  
Не могу не отметить, что эти тексты представляют собой определённый интерес в плане изучения германского пантеона. Мы мало что знаем о верованиях германцев первого века до н.э. Сведения о германской мифологии дошли до нас в источниках куда более позднего времени.  
В древности в каждом племени были свои боги, и даже божества, общие для всех германцев, в разных племенах зачастую имели разные функции. Некоторые мифологические персонажи, что дошли до нас в текстах VII – XIII веков, вполне могли существовать в то время, когда происходили события повести, но претерпеть сильные изменения, прежде чем они попали в известные нам письменные источники.  
Кто такие альвитары, загадочные и зловещие сущности, неоднократно упомянутые в рукописях Агрона и Назира? В «Песне о Вёлунде» встречается слово alvitr, что означает «инакое существо». Также Альвитр – это имя главной из валькирий, в котором подчёркивается её «нездешность». В «Беовульфе»: ælwihta earl – «чуждых духов убежище».  
Ещё интересней ситуация с женским змееподобным божеством, которое Агрон называет Ёрмунганда. В скандинавских сагах Ёрмунганд – имя Мирового змея. Случаи, когда божество меняет пол, – не такая уж редкость при переходе от матриархальных традиций к патриархальным, а в данном случае мы видим в источниках такую божественную пару, как iœrmungrund (жен. р. «земля, поднявшаяся из вод») и iœrmungandr (муж. р. «водное чудовище»).  
Встречающееся в «Беовульфе» др.-исл. Nifl-heimr в значениях «мир тумана», а также «стихия хаоса, послужившая субстанцией для создания первичной материи» – совпадает с представлением о Нифльхейме у героев повествования.  
Ну и, наконец, тот, кого Агрон называет хейль, похоже, тоже упомянут в дошедших до нас источниках. В сагах встречается heill «участь, удача, счастье, везение» (ср. лат. genius «дух», как в римской мифологии назывался дух-хранитель, определяющий характер человека и его судьбу).  
Впрочем, так ли уж важно, каким богам молились герои этой истории и как их называли? Даже если боги и вмешиваются в наши судьбы, они всё равно остаются за кадром.

В следующий раз я смогла побывать в Агридженто лишь в 1946 году, после очередной войны, о которой хотелось бы думать, что она была последней в истории человечества. Я не нашла не только руин того древнего дома, но и даже рощи, где когда-то их обнаружила. Это место очистили от зарослей, и там что-то строилось. Не скажу, что меня это сильно огорчило, ведь самое ценное, что я нашла среди развалин дома, я сохранила.  
Перечитывая написанное, я задаюсь тем же вопросом, что и Флавия: сколько ещё должно пролитья крови, пока люди не поймут, что надо жить иначе? Герои этой истории, пережив тяготы рабства, пройдя войну, потеряв многих друзей и близких, всё же сумели создать для себя маленький островок счастья в мире, где о справедливости можно было лишь мечтать. Так почему бы каждому из живущих на этой земле не создать такой же островок? А когда все эти острова сольются воедино, возможно, мы окажемся в том самом прекрасном мире, который приснился юной Флавии много веков назад.

Джоанна М. Тейлор  
1946 – 1947 гг.

Сноски:

1 В диалоге "Государство" Платон изображает чувственный мир как пещеру, а людей как заключённых в ней узников. Они сидят спиной к свету огня и судят об истинном мире по теням, отбрасываемым на стену пещеры существами и предметами, которых они не видят. Известно, что Марк Туллий Цицерон перевёл кое-какие диалоги Платона. До нас дошли в отрывках переводы "Протагора" и "Тимея". Известно также, что Цицерон создал адаптированный вариант "Государства", так что есть все основания полагать, что диалог Платона "Государство" он тоже переводил.  
1 Сатурналии - древнеримский праздник в честь бога Сатурна, в течение которого все ходили в костюмах и масках.  
1 Бойи - кельтское племя, проживавшее в Цизальпийской Галлии.  
1 Нерта - у древних германцев богиня плодородия, но имеет связь с водой, подводным миром, который иногда отождествляется с миром мёртвых. Нижний мир в древнем сознании часто ассоциируется с водой и плодородием.  
1 Страшные прачки, которые по поверьям древних германцев, сидя у брода, плетут воинам ткань боевой удачи из человеческих кишок.  
1 Виланд - бог-кузнец в германской мифологии.  
1 Имеется в виду Горгона-Медуза, одна из трех сестёр горгон, чудовище с женским лицом и змеями вместо волос. Её взгляд обращал человека в камень.  
1 Agrippa Maenas Calenus  
2 Agrippa Mastarna Celsus. Celsus - "высокий". Третье римское имя (когномен) происходило от прозвища, данного кому-либо из представителей рода.


End file.
